


Dance For Me

by adVENTitiious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Lots of Alcohol at times, M/M, Marijuana (only a tiny bit), Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adVENTitiious/pseuds/adVENTitiious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Remus is a stripper, and Sirius is not. AU. All Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lights flashed down on a bleach-white concrete sidewalk, a laser show of gold and crimson zig-zagging over the walkway that led to a large leather-looking red door to Gryffindor Tower. The air was predictably dry, and the sky was darkening to a deep even violet overhead the grey, ten-story stucco building that had been built to look like a castle, not a cloud in sight. Cars raced by on the main road the new construction was set back from, a large velvet red awning covering the valet drop-off.

Sirius Black pushed himself up out of the black leather racing seat he'd been sitting in for the last hour, the six-foot-two tall twenty-two year old ducking lazily around the vertical cherry red Lamborghini door to step onto the curb.

He adjusted the collar to his black button down, the top two buttons undone, and then casually stuffed his hands into the pockets of his charcoal-colored dress pants, grey eyes cool as he waited for his friend. "I can't believe we agreed to do this."

"Sirius, what is wrong with you, this is going to be great! Our first job out of school, and it's a huge one!" James Potter laughed excitedly as he tossed his keys to the waiting valet, a tall blonde man, dressed in a tuxedo. "Don't scratch it, I'm friends with the boss," he said before patting the roof of his car affectionately as he made his way around, slinging his arm up around his best friend of seventeen years as he joined him.

Sirius shook his head, letting his friend drag him down the sidewalk and into the dancing light show. "I'm not the boss, James," he said, arching one pitch-black brow up towards matching fringe. "My dad owns all these. I don't even know what he expects from us. How am I supposed to help with a strip bar when I-"

"It's business," James said, cutting him off with a shrug. "We just need to figure out how to push Black Corp. even more into the _black_ ," he said with a sharkish grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes, his jaw clenching when his friend smacked him a few times on the cheek a little too roughly. "You sound too much like a businessman," he muttered.

"I can't believe our luck, this is _opening_ night, they'll be pulling out all the stops," James said, clearly ignoring him, "I've only ever been to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and Ravenclaw just feels a little creepy with its no alcohol rule." Sirius shot him an arched look, and James laughed, jostling him a little. "Don't worry, we'll find you some nice cock after we finish up here, I promise."

Sirius let out a begrudging laugh as they stopped at the heavily padded crimson door, a brass snarling lion face at its center, dub-step music thumped on the other side. He hadn't researched his father's new place yet, but to be honest he hadn't gone to business school at Harvard with the intent to help run his father's strip bars. The bastard just seemed to have a way of getting him to do whatever he wanted, always had. Plus he and James _really_ needed the start-up money if they were going to start their own business, unless they wanted to dip into their own personal funds.

He let out a heavy breath. It was a means to an end. He turned to his grinning friend. "Fuck you, Potter, I don't need your help with that, no one turns me down," he said, eliciting a barking laugh from James, and he pushed open the heavy door.

* * *

"Out of my _way_!" was shouted in a tight hallway of a room lined with lockers on either side, in the back of Gryffindor Tower. "You too Lupin!"

Remus Lupin turned and backed up against his locker, rolling his eyes as Frank Longbottom made his way through with a stack of oversized boxes, still in his street clothes. "What are you doing with those, Frank? Aren't you going on in ten?"

Frank stopped, breathing heavily but with a huge grin. "Yeah, well someone has to move this shit. The UPS guy left them out in the main room."

Remus crossed his arms and quirked his own grin. "You mean the UPS guy who was giving you a blow job in the bathroom earlier? Maybe you shouldn't distract the delivery men."

Frank let out an easy laugh, and he started forward again, dancers backing up and out of his way, shooting him looks of varying degrees of irritation as he made his way for the opening area at the end that was decorated more comfortably with couches and tables with lit-up mirrors mounted on the walls over them. "Don't be such a hater, Remus!"

Remus huffed a laugh as he turned back to open his locker. He ran a hand through short sandy locks, letting out a quiet groan, as he eyed his outfit for opening night, wishing he was back at Ravenclaw. He was _definitely_ going to attract the weirdos with it, and the alcohol would only make them worse. He reminded himself though that now he would get to work every night instead of just once a week, which would increase his income ridiculously. He pulled his black fitted NIN shirt up over his head and off in one fluid motion, dropping it into his open duffle bag on the floor with renewed determination, and then stepped out of red gym shorts. He leaned forward to grab his top—

"Remus, _there_ you are," was said sharply, causing the six-foot-one sandy blond to bump the back of his head on the top of his locker as he jerked out quickly.

" _Lily_ ," he hissed, rubbing his smarting head as he shot his red-headed friend an exasperated look, "you know you're not supposed to be back here! What do you want?"

Lily Evans crossed her arms in response, shooting him an openly expectant look. Remus's own expression slowly turned stubborn. The red-head lifted perfectly arched brows, and blinked slowly, once. Remus pressed his lips together firmly. Lily huffed. "Oh come on, Remus, tell me how it went!"

Remus began to pull on his shirt, doing up the buttons deftly, and then he turned to grab his pants, but a freshly manicured hand grabbed his arm.

" _Please_ Remus, you owe me. I set you two up," the girl wheedled.

Remus sighed and stood back up, standing in only his boxers and work shirt, some others around him though more undressed. He lifted a hand to rub at his temples. "Lily..."

"Just sum it up in one word. And I'll leave you alone until after work."

Remus looked to his friend, meeting green doe-eyed orbs and a jutting lower lip. " _Fine_ ," he said and then tilted his head in a slight side-to-side motion as he thought. "Beneficial."

" _Remus_!"

"No," Remus said and wrapped his fingers around the girl's slender wrist, guiding her out of the changing room and over to the overflow area to the right of the stage at Gryffindor Tower. He glanced around, noting a handyman working on the pulley system that worked the twenty-foot curtains a few feet away, and he ignored the sudden anxiety in his chest.

"Listen Lily..." he said, dreading what the girl's response would be to his truthful response. "I'm not really in a good place right now for dating, and so—"

" _What_!" the girl hissed, and when Remus's head shot around the area, checking for people, she softened her voice to almost a whisper. "You've been saying that for six months now though, and Amos is a _nice guy._ When are you going to start seeing guys again?"

Remus thought for only a second. "Whenever I'm no longer a stripper."

"But-"

"No. No I appreciate you setting me up with Amos. I _really_ do, we had fun. But like you said, he's a nice guy, Lily, he doesn't need me to mess his life up. Now just _please_ give it a rest for a while."

The red-head shook her head. "Fine. I don't agree with you, but I'll leave it. For now."

"Thank you," Remus said with feeling, and then music started up, and he placed a kiss on the girl's nose when she still looked unhappy, earning him a begrudging smile. "I gotta go now, I'm after Frank, we'll hang out after," he promised, and walked off before his best friend since middle school could change her mind.

He felt his fingers begin to tingle as he made his way back into the locker room, anticipation and apprehension both shooting through him and tightening his chest as he grabbed out his pants and the piece of material that _some_ considered an undergarment, and he dropped his boxers. Frank walked by him decked out in a police officer suit, blacked-out sunglasses hiding his eyes as he smirked. "Good luck tonight, Remus, you're going to need it."

Remus huffed a laugh as he pulled up his slacks. "Tell me about it." And then he grabbed for the last piece of his outfit, a striped tie.

* * *

"Right this way, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," the hostess for the night, a tall blonde in a fitted black sequin dress and dangerously high heels said as she guided the two business men down the long hallway just inside. They walked on the other side of a red rope that contained the long line at Gryffindor Tower, the patrons a decent mixture of women and men.

The tall blonde, who'd introduced herself as Gabrielle, turned as she stopped by a door with a card lock and no window, the main double-door entrance still yards ahead and flashed them a wide smile. "Your room," she said and swiped a card she'd drawn discreetly from somewhere. The lock's red light turned a bright green with a sounding click, and she turned the knob, pushing it open for them and stepping back to hold it as they entered.

"Thank you Gabby, this is great." James nodded enthusiastically as he entered the room that was big enough it held a private bar on the wall shared with the hallway that could seat four, two oversized leather couches sat on the other two walls facing each other, and the wall facing the door was missing as it looked down onto an empty stage, four overstuffed chairs angled towards the obvious point of interest.

The blonde smiled, the expression more tight at the nickname. "Of course. Will you be requiring a bartender tonight, Mr. Black?"

Sirius grinned as he walked over to the banister, the floor sunken the couple feet before it, so one could see from the chairs placed further back. He peered down and into the large room that almost felt like an opera house by its design. He shook his head. It was no wonder his father was worried about his return on the place; it must have cost a small fortune to build.

He watched as the crowd below that had been previously congregated in clusters by one of the three bars began to drift out and towards tables and other forms of seating, the closest being a single c-shaped row of chairs that cradled a rounded outcrop of the stage that had a tall golden-lacquered fireman's post on it that reached all the way to the ceiling almost four stories above. "No, thank you, Gabrielle. We won't be needing this room either," he said smoothly. He turned back around as James dropped down onto one of the couches with a shocked look.

* * *

"What the hell!" James shouted not for the first time as he walked beside Sirius with effort towards the main bar in the high-ceilinged room, the two men making their way against the general flow of traffic now that the second dancer was about to come on. "Why did you give up our VIP room?! And we missed the first performance too!"

"We need to get a feel for the place if we want to offer suggestions for improvement, James," Sirius said as he stopped to wait behind a small group of giggling women, who appeared to be already thoroughly drunk and around their age, one wearing a cheap bridal veil. A bachelorette party it looked. He frowned and glanced around the darkening club, lights above dimming and turning a dark red to match the theme of the place, noticing that there appeared to be slightly more women than men. One of the girls turned around and winked at him before swiveling back to whisper in her friend's ear, who glanced over her shoulder and shot him a shy smile.

"Whatever," his friend grumbled by his side, drawing his attention back, "but we're getting up close then."

Just then the background music overhead stopped.

The girls in front of them squealed, giving up on their order and rushing past to get closer to the stage. Sirius turned to watch the elevated piece of flooring light up as red and white flood lights poured down, chasing each other around on dark wooden planks. And a cheer rose from the crowd as the rest of the room dimmed even more when they started to speed up, and it was noticeably high-pitched.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius waved his hand dismissively at his friend as a single white light landed in the dead center of still closed curtains, and a cold glass was shoved in his hand as the song _Party Girls_ by Ludacris began to dance out of the speakers, filling the entire room. And heavy red drapes finally began to lift slowly—

_I came to party like tonight will never end._

_Let's party again; let's party again._

Long, leanly built legs clad in tailored black dress slacks slowly made themselves known—

_Yeah, I came to party like tonight will never end._

_Let's party again; let's party again._

Even higher, and a lean torso in a crisp white button down was revealed with a crimson and gold striped tie—

_Let's party again._

Then finally - the most innocent-looking face Sirius could have ever imagined framed by short, neat sandy hair appeared. Black brows lifted.

"Holy shit, that's a _dude_ ," James groaned.

Then the beat picked up, and the sandy blond dressed in what looked like a boy's prep school uniform began - to dance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the interest last chapter! I admittedly had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this post, and so I hope you all will enjoy reading it just as much. I will warn you though that I am new to writing stripping (haha), but I hope with practice I will improve. :-P Also, the lyrics in this are from the song Party Girls by Ludacris, as mentioned in the last chapter. I have no claims to this song, its insane (0.0) lyrics, nor the characters I am picking on. Haha. ;-)

*Lowers the lighting for Remus's entrance and sneaks away*

 

* * *

The slow beat bounced around the darkened, high-ceilinged room, catcalls and cheers adding to the sound as all eyes seemed planted on one spot.

_I need party girls in my party world._

_Titties plastic, ass fantastic._

The sandy blond at the center of the stage began to move his hips rhythmically, the pace slow and teasing, as he lifted a hand to brush down at school-boy neat locks—

_They just brush my hair.._

_And touch me everywhere._

And then his hands slid down his nicely muscled torso, causing the cheers to rise. Sirius began to move closer as the music played, and the sandy blond who did _not_ look like he should be about to take off his clothes turned around and gave a full view of his still regrettably covered backside. Sirius stopped at the last set of tables, leaning on the edge of the only empty one as he tilted his head to try to get a better view of the man's ass.

But then he turned back around, the front of his shirt pulled out some as the dancer began to _slowly_ skate his hands up his own stomach, the untucked portion getting tugged along some, giving a peek of the smooth expanse of olive skin hiding just below.

- _It's your world and I'ma touch wherever you want me to touch ya._

_Pop that, pop that and you'll be bustin' them nuts when you want to bust it._

_Don't rush 'em I'ma take my time and do it slow._

_From the car to the counter to the bed to the couch to the tub to the fl_ o'.

Sirius took a sip of his drink, his mouth dry, eyes remaining trained on the dancing guy.

_Get her hot 'cause I make that ass melt._

_She whipped 'cause she love gettin' whipped in the whip—_

He pulled off his tie, snapping it between his hands with a wink at the girls just in front of him, and Sirius let out a surprised laugh that quickly stifled when the man began to slide it back-to-front between his legs with some well-placed hip thrusts, running the silky material firmly along his visible package in his fitted pants.

_And I'm goin' so deep they tellin' me all of they deepest and darkest secrets ya._

Sirius slipped a hand into his pants discreetly, quickly adjusting himself in the dark, as he watched fingers begin to slide teasingly along the fastened buttons of his shirt. And he found himself nodding along to the sudden chanting of 'take it off! take it off!'

 _They just brush my hair and touch me everywhere_.

The guy ruffling his hair over the line that time and causing short sandy locks to spike up some, making him look like he'd just been fucked.

_I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

_I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

He began to work down the buttons of his crisp white button down as his hips grinded along with the melody, his right shoulder bouncing to the beat as he bit down on his entire lower lip. Sirius swallowed hard.

_I don't, I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked, naked._

_Say shit and they be gettin' naked._

_I don't, I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

Sirius took a bigger drink, turning his head to the side slightly and watching with grey eyes shifted all the way over when a firm chest and chiseled abs, rippling under perfect olive skin as they stretched and flexed, slowly began to greet him.

_Throw some ones on that._

_Get you wet as a waterpark I'ma have some fun with that._

_Make you come back to back you gon' bust like a gun with that._

Squeals and wolf whistles erupted as the shirt began to slide off the man's shoulders that were built but not too broad, slowly edging down sloping biceps that flexed when he lifted his arms some to dance to the next few lines instead of finishing.

_So turnt up when we in the club we don't even need a molly._

_Doin' so much over in this corner thought we was fuckin' in the party._

_My lung's filled with Marley._

His palms slid down over his exposed chest and dipped to skate over flexed abs.

_My hands on your body._

_And I'm goin' so deep._

Sirius exhaled slowly as the shirt dropped to the floor, and the man turned to reveal sculpted back muscles, shifting and tightening on one side up high when he shot a sly grin over his shoulder, his fingers twitching as they held his drink.

The silky chorus started back up, and the next thing Sirius knew the sandy blond was on all fours, slinking his way towards the edge of the half-circle outcropping where a group of girls had gathered to stand. Screaming grew, and a few more girls shot up, but he stopped just out of touching-distance of the tallest one's reach and then leaned down further, sliding onto his toes in a push-up position, his arms flexing and stomach crunching tightly as he began to roll his hips, a soft groan falling from Sirius's lips as he looked to fuck an imaginary person to the beat.

_I'm just lettin' you know that this me._

_I got your face all in the pillow you can't sleep._

Then the sandy blond pushed himself up, and the crowd grew more restless as he grabbed a fistful of his own hair, his other hand skimming down the planes of his stomach, and then fingertips dipped under. Sirius was bumped by a few girls as they ran past to get closer. And he looked back up to see pants undone and slowly edging down...

_I need party girls in my party world._

_Titties plastic, ass fantastic._

And grey eyes didn't budge as skinny red straps slowly revealed themselves. _Shit_.

_They just brush my hair and touch me everywhere._

_I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

_I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

Sirius found himself moving forward again as girls began to litter the stage with one and five dollar bills, some tens and a few twenties in the mix. He reached into his back pocket, fished out his black leather wallet as he stopped at the very front of the stage, and pulled out a crisp hundred. He stood, waiting until he caught the guy's gaze, and he lifted his hand, beckoning him with just his index and then flashed the large bill.

_I don't, I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked, naked._

_Say shit and they be gettin' naked._

He watched with a small smile as the guy arched one dark blond brow, still dancing a good distance from the edge, and then he motioned to the floor with a tilting nod of his head. Sirius's grin grew, and he pulled out another bill, and held them both up in one hand for the dancer to see. The guy slowly began to make his way over as he continued to move provocatively in the stringy red piece of material that left nothing to the imagination. He waited for the man to come to the edge.

"We have a no touching policy, Tower rules," the guy called down over the music and crowd, not moving closer, his voice deep and smooth like honey. "Sorry," he added, sounding anything but.

Sirius laughed. He pulled out four more, six hundred dollars in his hand, and then he tucked his emptied wallet back into his pocket. He looked up and locked onto his gaze, able to make out their color for the first time. Hazel. "That's too bad, because I really want to give you this," he said, waving the bills.

The guy eyed the money, and then his gaze flicked back up. "At the hip, nothing else."

_They just brush my hair and touch me everywhere._

Sirius grinned. "How about your mouth?"

A tongue flicked out, wetting the man's lips, and just when Sirius thought he was going to turn away or flip him off, he slunk down onto his knees.

Sirius fought the urge to blink rapidly as he watched the dancer stalk on all four towards him, looking every bit like a predator, and then he stopped just inches in front of him, giving him a close-up view of his very talented body, mouth firmly shut. "Open up wide, or it might not fit," he murmured, blocking out the sounds of squealing growing even louder around them.

The man tilted his chin up as he leaned forward, hazel eyes growing more intense, and hardening with the slightest bit of defiance. Lips parted just barely.

Sirius laughed softly, and he began to roll the bills up together tightly. And then he held them pinched between his thumb and index at one tip as he placed the other tip just on the man's lower lip, careful not to touch him otherwise, watching as they closed fully around it, securing it like a cigarette, before he let go. "Wouldn't want to get you in trouble," he said silkily, the corners of his lips playing with a smile, and he held the man's gaze with his own even as he began to move away, and then the sandy blond pushed back up, turning away to give Sirius a nice view.

_I don't, I don't say shit and they be gettin' naked._

* * *

Remus let out a held breath as the curtains fell behind him, and he began to make his way towards the backstage area, passing William Nott, who usually worked at Slytherin but was helping cover the opening night, because Benjy Fenwick had cancelled at the last moment. He lifted his hand holding his outfit and gave the guy dressed like a fireman a half wave when he nodded a quiet greeting at him.

He continued on, willing tense muscles to relax, not able to help but feel a little worked up from the interaction at the end of his dance. It had been risky to say the least. He hadn't been lying, touching was not allowed, and although the occasional skin brush with a substantial tip placing was known to be overlooked, if the powers-that-be decided not to be generous the dancer risked the chance of losing their job.

He stepped into the now much more quiet locker room, the other dancers all in the off-shooting lounge room, dressed for the night, and he dipped down to put his money in his duffle bag before getting dressed. He'd made a killing, and that wasn't just due to the ridiculous six hundred dollar tip.

He shook his head, a disbelieving laugh falling from his lips as he picked back up the partially still-rolled money, counting it again quickly as he made sure it wasn't fake before tucking it inside his wallet. He zipped up the bag and then stood, opening his locker and putting his outfit for the night back in for the laundry people to handle. He grabbed up his own clothes, getting out of the thong happily and pulling back on loose red boxers. Ever since he'd started working as an 'exotic dancer' he couldn't stand anything tighter than a pair of boxers. Sometimes he just went commando.

Remus smiled a little, letting himself relax since he was finished for the night and everything had gone so well. He'd originally planned on picking up another dance later in the night if he could to get more money, because it was Lily's birthday at midnight, and he'd wanted to do something nice for her. His smile grew at the thought of his largest tip ever. He stepped into a pair of dark jeans as he recalled the event.

He'd been doing his routine, even enjoying himself a little on the larger stage that was set up higher, the buzzing energy of the crowd contagious. Gryffindor seemed to pull from a different group than Ravenclaw. They were louder and more forward, but nicer and kinda fun. He'd even found himself smiling a couple times, and not the ones he'd force because the crowd always ate it up like a kid with a full bucket of candy on Halloween night. He pulled his fitted black NIN shirt down over his head and torso, smoothing it. And then there was the money, which was _definitely_ better. Six hundred dollars from one person all at once was unheard of, and the guy didn't even proposition him when he came over, or try to touch him surprisingly, which he'd been sure was going to be an issue.

He scoured his overstimulated mind for a mental picture of the man and came up a little short. He'd been running on such adrenaline all he could really remember was that he'd been very attractive, around his age if he had to guess, tall and well-dressed. Making it even more surprising in retrospect the guy hadn't propositioned him; that type always did.

Remus tugged a dark grey, graphic t-shirt hoodie overtop his shirt, adjusting the hood so it sat well, and then he stepped into worn black converse shoes, which he'd had since his junior year in high school and refused to replace until they fell apart. Then he pulled out the black baseball cap he'd borrowed from Lily a year ago and never returned, because it looked better on him, pulling the bill down a little to obscure his face so he could go out into the club and hang out until his friend was finished with her shift. She was one of the new head bartenders there. She'd applied right away for the coveted job when they started hiring after finding out he was going to try to get transferred from Ravenclaw, where they'd been together for the past four years, ever since graduation.

Remus swiped up his dufflebag, shooting a quick wave at the new dancers he'd yet to really get to know when they shouted their goodbyes, and then he turned and made his way for Lily's bar spot, hoping no one would take notice of him.

* * *

 _"_ Oh Sirius, here, I got this for you."

Sirius looked over to see James offering up a white napkin to him.

"Because you're drooling." James blinked, and Sirius broke into a grin. "You know I have to say you were a little creepy out there."

Sirius laughed at that. "Yeah well, it's kinda hard not to be creepy at a strip bar."

James shrugged, scanning the space as people milled around, talking and laughing over the nondescript beat playing over the speakers. "So what do you think? I've seen enough of the place during public hours. Want to call it a night and come back tomorrow morning, have a look around, and study over their books and see what could be tweaked?"

Sirius nodded, and he finished off his drink, grimacing when it was more melted ice than vodka tonic. "Yeah, let's go." He shot a glance over at the stage once more as the next dancer prepared to come on stage. "That guy. Did you catch a name?"

James laughed. "Yeah. It's _Way Off Limit_ s. Don't even consider it." When Sirius merely scowled in response, he continued, "You don't need to date a stripper, Sirius, you can get _anyone_ you want. Remember?"

Sirius looked back to his best friend to find him shooting him a familiar stern look, and he forced an easy grin. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go find that cock you promised me, I'm going to need it now."

"How much did you give him anyway?" James asked with a laugh.

"Not much," Sirius said as they walked for the door. He couldn't believe in retrospect he'd given the guy six hundred dollars just so he could place something between his lips and exchange a few words. Although, he didn't regret it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next. Let me know what you think!! :))


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, take it off."

"Not going to happen." Remus took a long sip from the candy-flavored blue drink in his hand. It wasn't too bad even if beer was his usual choice for drinking.

" _Remus_ ," Lily hummed his name, and she let out a disgruntled 'hmph' as she rested her head of fiery red curls on his shoulder as they sat at the long bar at the Three Broomsticks two hours and three sugary drinks later. He wasn't sure why she had chosen the upscale bar, which despite its low profile name, drew in the city's most elite. But he wasn't complaining, she'd gotten them in free and without a cover charge, because she was friends with one of the bartenders there, Alice Fortescue.

" _Remus_..."

" _Lily..._ " he said in response and then took another sip to hide his amusement, because he hadn't seen his friend so smashed in years, probably not since their high school graduation celebratory road trip that had ended in feeling like complete shit for days and piercings in places _never_ to be spoken of again between the two. He grabbed at the bill of his hat, holding it secure when it was almost dislodged from his head. "Stop that, what are you, twelve?"

Lily snorted by his side, leaning on him more heavily. "You sound like an old man," she countered. "Whatever happened to _Fun_ -Remus? Where did he go?"

Remus rolled his eyes, his lips finally winning and tugging up a little as his best friend continued to mutter under her breath about her long-lost friend, who was clearly far superior to him. "I think he might've run off with _Sober_ -Lily," he offered glibly, and he lifted his glass and finished off his drink before motioning over the nearest bartender.

A strawberry blond-haired guy with a nice afternoon shadow and piercing blue eyes made his way over, having gotten their last two orders for them. "What'll it be now?" the man asked with a warm smile that was directed solely at him, and then his latter attribute gave him a slow sweeping survey in an all too familiar fashion. "Remus. Right?"

Remus shot him a tight smile, that felt a little like a grimace. "Ah, yeah..." He hoped the man didn't _actually_ know what he did or at least hadn't seen it personally. That always weirded him out. He cleared his throat, pushing away all thoughts of work; he was being paranoid. "I think we're ready to close out now," he said as Lily leaned more heavily against him, "my friend here is—"

"No!" She shot upright. "No, I'm not tired yet!" she protested, and she shook her head a little when she swayed in her seat without his support. "Just give us ah... two - no, four-"

Remus groaned silently, resigning himself to a hangover and a longer workout over the weekend for the sake of his friend's sudden appetite for alcohol. He glanced around the second floor room they were on that was not too tightly packed, and more like a glorified balcony with a bar that could only seat eight, unlike the numerous and larger bars below. Standing tables stood behind them, tightly placed and running all the way up to the banister, where a long red sofa ran along its entirety, peering down on the impressive open dance floor just below that had been already packed when they'd passed it on their way in an hour before.

He looked down when two tall oversized glasses of translucent bubbly pink liquid, that looked best suited for a bachelorette party, were set in front of him.

"Enjoy," the bartender said with a knowing grin.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled and then turned to his friend as she began to down the first of her new drinks like it was water and she was dying of thirst. "Good?" he asked solicitously with a nod.

Lily choked a little on her drink, and she lowered it with a sheepish grin, wiping at her chin as she set it on the bar. But then her eyes slowly shifted up and narrowed, and she reached out again.

Remus leaned away, grabbing the girl's hand and enclosing it with his larger one when she tried to pull away right away, undoubtedly to try to attack him again. "What's wrong with my hat?" he asked stubbornly.

"First off, it's _my_ hat," she said archly. Remus stared at her. She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Keep it on," she muttered, "but you're not going to attract _any_ guys with it, I hope you know."

Remus huffed a laugh, and he released Lily's hand when it finally relaxed. "Good. That's the plan, I'm here for you that's it," he said, ignoring the disapproving look he elicited. He picked up his glass, speaking back up before she could protest or try to tell him again how he was going to die alone and how very sad it would be. "To your birthday," he began in a solemn voice, causing her to perk up. " _Twenty-two_ , Lily Evans - a special birthday, because it isn't special, not really. Nor will any of your futures ones ever again be spe-"

"Shut up!" Lily laughed. "You're such a jerk," she said, grinning as she picked up her own glass.

"And yet I'm your best friend," Remus said with lifted brows as they toasted, earning him a half-hearted smack to the shoulder. He took a sip, feeling not the first traces of alcohol surging forward to buzz in his thoughts and heat his chest as his work from earlier finally began to peacefully drift to the back of his mind, the music thrumming the air around him teasingly and almost making him want to dance.

"What do you want to do after we sleep this off?" he asked Lily, and then glanced over his shoulder when he heard a set of exceptionally loud footsteps coming up the winding stairs not ten feet away.

"The zoo. No. _No_ , I've got a better idea, let's just stay up and drive to the beach, yeah, if we leave in six hours and then drive all-"

Remus nodded absentmindedly, his friend's words fading into the background as he found himself looking at a tall, dark-haired man standing just at the top of the stairs next to an only slightly shorter guy with equally dark hair and glasses, the former feeling oddly familiar somehow. He was wearing a dark button up and even darker pants, that matched his hair, which was neat and professional in the back but longer in the front, playfully framing quiet eyes, full lips that any girl would envy, and a nose that was nothing short of perfect, almost aristocratic in nature.

He took another sip, not able to look away, as he tried to place where they might have interacted, an odd sensation niggling at his chest when the shorter one glanced over in his direction and then leaned over to whisper something in the taller one's ear, causing him to let loose a silky smooth laugh, the tone familiar... He couldn't remember ever talking to him, but there was definitely _something_ about him-

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, this guy at work tonight kept hitting on me with the _worst_ pick-up lines, I swear-"

Where had he seen him before? The farmer's market maybe... No, that didn't seem right. Maybe the-

"I don't know what he was doing there, he wasn't even watching the performances, and he said that he was 'best friends' with the owner. Is that supposed to impress me? Remus, are you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah, what'd you say?" Remus asked as he turned back around, his hand coming up to tug his hat down even lower in the front as he leaned over the wooden counter, a feeling of discomfort rushing in his stomach and up into his chest.

"I said I _almost_ gave him my number, and I have _no clue_ why." Lily's intensely agitated voice floated around in his head.

"Oh. Weird," he said lamely as he picked up his drink, still feeling off. He downed it, even as a body settled down on the open stool right beside him. He ignored the heavy presence and reached for the next when a shudder ran down his spine.

* * *

Sirius began up a familiar spiral staircase behind an enthusiastic James. They were at The Three Broomsticks, their once favorite bar that they'd frequented every weekend and some weekdays before they'd gone off to college together, and when they were still very underage. They'd been back in town for a week - spending most of their time sleeping off the mind-numbing exhaustion from finals and arranging the new apartment they'd decided to share - and James had insisted their visit was far past due. Sirius had agreed, despite wanting to hang around Gryffindor Tower so he could find out more about the dancer who'd drained his wallet without even seeming to try. He just wished he'd gotten a better look at him... well his face, that is. He had no problem recalling his other attributes. A smile pulled at the man's lips.

"This is just like old times!" James shouted over the loud music as he bounded up the metal staircase, making a ruckus like only James Charlus Potter could. He shot a sly grin over his shoulder at his distracted friend. "Did you _see_ the red-headed bartender tonight at your father's place? I think I might be in love."

"No, was he that good looking?"

James let out a laugh. "Fuck you," he said half-heartedly as he stopped at the very top, and Sirius joined him a second later.

"You'd like that," Sirius retorted out of habit as he surveyed the second level, where he and James had spent countless nights. It looked the same but for the missing pool table at the back where they'd swindled quite a few drunken businessmen of their wallets' contents. Not that they'd needed it.

"Oh, my my. _What_ do we have here?"

Sirius's head swiveled to find his friend leaning in and then whispering, "Look at that, I found us _both_ company for the night." James nodded his head to the side and towards the half-empty bar, and Sirius let out a laugh as his eyes followed the path.

He found himself looking at a decently tall guy, who was leanly built and dressed casually in a fitted hooded t-shirt and dark jeans. He was sitting beside a girl with red hair - clearly James's new favorite hair color by his excitement - but he couldn't get a good view of him other than his obviously tone frame, only able to make out a glimpse of his face, because he was wearing a baseball hat inside the dark bar for some reason.

James began to move forward with purpose, and he followed beside him somewhat hesitantly, because despite his being an overall confident person when it came to the dating field - they weren't at a gay bar, and the guy _was_ sitting by a girl after all, and he was not unfortunately wearing an I-prefer-guys-this-is-just-my-friend sign. He started to suggest that they grab a drink and go back down to the dance floor where the guessing game was much simpler instead, when his friend split off to take the seat by the red-head, not seeming to have any reservations of his own.

He stopped behind the open seat, able to make out short blondish locks peeking out around the guy's hat... and then his features despite the obvious effort to hide them, and he found his lips curling up and he was sliding into the vacant barstool, the feeling he'd met the guy before encouraging the action. He was just his type too.

He watched with interest as the guy who felt oddly familiar shifted in his seat, not seeming to care as James began to openly hit on the red-head beside him. Things were looking up. He set down a tall stemless champagne glass only to immediately lift another that was filled with a bubbly pink drink, that didn't really fit the laid-back persona his outfit would suggest in the least, and began to chug it. Things were definitely looking up.

Sirius waited until he was finished downing the entire glass before speaking up.

* * *

"Can I buy you another one?"

Remus sniffed, barely glancing over at the offer. "No, I think I've had enough _Sweet Eves_ for the night, thanks," he said dryly. The guy beside him laughed at that, and the silky smooth sound struck another uncomfortably familiar chord, but his mind was unfortunately even further gone with two more drinks hitting him at once with considerable force. Shit. He should've eaten after work.

"How about a dance then?"

Remus found himself looking over to find smokey grey eyes intently trained on him, and something about them combined with the question had his heart picking up in a sudden anticipation, but for what, he hadn't the faintest. He blinked. "I don't dance."

The man grinned at him then, revealing perfectly straight teeth, and somehow he looked even more pleased despite the obvious dismissal. "I see." He held out his hand. "Sirius Black."

Remus eyed the offered hand and frowned. "Remus," he said, not taking it.

The bartender stopped by, clearing his empty glasses and asking if he wanted anything else, before turning to the newly arrived man. "It's so good to see you again, Mr. Black. The usual?" he said more politely than he'd spoken all night, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, that sounds nice, thank you, Gideon."

Remus looked down at the deeply polished bar top as he fought a sudden smile that probably was more of a smirk. The guy sounded like a posh rich boy. "Let me guess, vodka tonic?" he asked after the bartender had walked off.

"No actually... lager on tap and an order of loaded nachos."

Remus glanced over at that. He felt himself soften a little. "They serve nachos here?"

The guy named Sirius grinned at him again, the expression more impish. "No, they get them for me from down the street."

Remus shook his head, not feeling so bad anymore. "Listen, I'm not interested," he said point blank. And then the chair shifted beside him, and he thought the guy named Sirius was going to leave.

"You don't know what I'm offering yet though," was said in a low teasing voice right by his ear.

Remus huffed a surprised laugh, ignoring the man's scent that had begun to invade his senses with him so close. He smelled clean, and something else he could only describe as... appealing. He cleared his throat and the unwanted musing, because he wasn't looking for someone new to date, and he really wasn't in the mood for one-night stands either - Diggory had been proof of that. He'd snuck out early the next morning feeling worse than he had in a long time, because he'd been able to tell that Amos was genuinely nice, and worse, that he'd liked him a lot too. And while this guy was clearly only looking for the latter, he still wasn't interested. He'd met his type before... but he didn't want to think about that. "I think I have an idea," he said, no longer amused, "and I'm _really_ not interested."

"Ah. Fair enough," the guy named Sirius said, and he shifted back away, taking his intoxicating scent with him.

Remus let out a slow breath and turned to his other side. He just needed to leave. "Are you ready to go yet, Lil-" He stopped, his eyes widening as he found Lily _kissing_ the guy who'd come in with the man he'd just shut down. "Guess not," he mumbled to himself but stayed put, not about to leave her without her say so or making sure she was coherent. He looked down at his empty hands, Lily making out on his right and the guy he'd just turned down without obvious reason on his left. Great.

"Here you go, sorry for the wait, Mr. Black."

"Not a problem, Gideon, thank you. I think Remus here might need something more though. Our mutual friends have made quite the connection, it would seem we are both stuck here for a while," the guy named Sirius said with a dose of humor, sounding surprisingly a good sport about the whole thing.

Remus glanced to Lily again, who had found a fistful of the guy's messy hair since the last time he'd checked as she kissed him in almost an aggressively angry fashion, the guy looking like he was on cloud nine, and then nodded reluctantly at the waiting bartender. "Yeah, could I just get a water?" he asked, ignoring the dark-haired guy when he let out a small laugh at his order. The drink was sitting in front of him within seconds, and he sipped on it as the man beside him ate in silence. He let out a sigh after a few minutes. "Do you come here often?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"I used to," was his response.

Remus took another drink, fighting the urge to look over now that the guy seemed to have given up hitting on him. "Your friend," he said, tilting his head towards him a little as he spoke more genially, "he's a decent guy?"

There was another small laugh. "James? Yeah, he's a really good guy."

Remus nodded, the man's words seeming completely genuine, and he relaxed a little. He took another drink as silence enveloped them once more, the music somehow sounding further away.

"So do you really not dance? Or do you just not know _how_ to?"

Remus found himself grinning. "Ah, no I know how to, I just don't really enjoy it anymore," he said honestly.

The guy beside him hummed. "That's too bad, dancing is fun."

Remus gave a noncommittal shrug. "Listen. Earlier. I-"

"I get it. You're not interested in guys."

Remus looked over in surprise. "No. No I am, I just-" He stopped short, when the man broke into a wide grin.

"Ah... well, guess that's my cue." The guy pulled out his wallet, checking for cash and then cursing as he pulled out a black card instead and set it on the counter before waving over their bartender. "I'm good here, just start a tab and put whatever James needs on this too, and tell him I left him because he's a shitty best friend." He shot Remus a curious look when they were alone again. "Sorry for bothering you - Remus."

"Don't worry about it," Remus said hesitantly just as the bartender came back, returning his card, and the tall dark-haired man stood up and walked off without saying another word, leaving him with Lily and his friend. Remus found himself glancing over his shoulder to watch the guy named Sirius make his way down the stairs. 

* * *

_We both know we can't go without it_

_She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, woo-_

Remus was dancing, Lily in front of him, his hand on her hip as they moved to the song that was evidently his best friend's new 'jam.' He laughed as the red-head turned around to sing the song to him drunkenly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, he guessed mostly to keep from falling over. He was just glad that it was just the two of them again, the guy named James had left in a surprising hurry after being told by the bartender where his friend had gone.

"Isn't this fun?" Lily shouted.

Remus grinned, the sandy blond definitely having fun on the crowded dance floor despite himself, with all the alcohol to keep his pesky mind from stopping him, feeling almost like he was back in high school when things had been much simpler. "Yeah," he said back as he nodded to the beat, and he took his friend's wrist and spun her around a couple times, laughing when she pushed up onto her toes, looking like a tipsy ballerina. The girl wrapped her arms around him again, and then her eyes widened almost comically.

" _Oh_ , I forgot to tell you, James and his friend are coming with us to the beach tonight!" she shouted excitedly, "He says he has a beach house right on the shore, and we can all stay there! They're meeting us at our place when we leave, I gave him our address! Isn't that great?"

Remus stopped dancing, Lily not seeming to notice. "What? Why would you do that?"

His friend laughed as she continued to move to the song, "I don't know!"

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you._

_But I love it, but I love it, oh._


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be _serious_ ," Remus groaned two hours later as he half-carried an uncoordinated Lily, his arm looped around her waist as she stumbled every other step, up the poorly lit staircase to their apartment. The walls surrounding them were a dingy greyish hue and the floors and numerous stairs cement. "Why did the elevator have to break tonight?" he said, complaining mostly to himself, and his best friend's feet slowed even more.

"M'sorry, Remus," was mumbled as Lily stopped on the third landing, three more sets to go before they got to the sixth floor and their apartment, and she let out a burdened breath, leaning against his front heavily. "Le'stop here."

"No, I'm not sleeping in here, it smells like piss, and do you know why that is, Lily?" he asked more sharply than he probably should as his too drunk friend buried her face in his shirt to get away from the fluorescent lighting and possibly his voice.

His friend mumbled into his shirt unintelligibly in response.

"I can't hear you-"

"'Cause there _is_ piss in here," she said loudly as if the words were recited. "I know. I know. But Peter doesn't have a bathroom, he's homeless, where else is he going to go?"

Remus stared down at his friend, unimpressed. Lily blinked slowly. "Outside," he said then, and Lily rolled her eyes, but he cut her off before she could say anything further, "He pisses inside because he thinks it's funny, and have you noticed how heavy he is for a homeless person? I think he's more of a professional panhandler, homeless sounds like he's mentally incapable-" He stopped when Lily started to stray away, grabbing her wrist before she could drop to the dirty cement floor. "No, come on, we're almost there, only three more sets."

Lily let out a groan. "I won't make it. Just leave me behind, Peter will keep me company," she said belligerently and not a little dramatically, waving him off.

Remus didn't quite hold back a smile. "I'm sure he would, but I think you'll be happier in the apartment, now come on." He tugged at his friend, turning her in the right direction, and she started to make a whimpering noise. "Fuck, Lily, fine, get on." He rolled his eyes when his friend let out an excited squeal, suspiciously sounding much more lively.

"Thank you, _Remus_ ," she said sweetly and then wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to jump onto his back.

Remus grimaced and squatted down, grabbing her legs when they managed to function, and then he was standing 120 pounds heavier and began up the stairs.

"You're a good friend," was said directly in his right ear.

Remus held back a laugh and shook his head, focusing on making it up another set of stairs, his legs beginning to burn.

"If you weren't gay, I'd snatch you up myself."

Remus's laugh escaped, and he found himself trudging up another staircase. "That's very presumptuous of you. What makes you think I'd be interested?"

Lily squawked. "What do you mean? You don't think I'm pretty?"

Remus hummed thoughtfully, and a hand swatted him in the back of the head lazily. He let out another laugh, making his already tired and alcohol compromised legs try to give out. He forced himself up the last two steps before releasing his friend, letting her drop back to the floor with a labored breath. "No, I think you're stunning," he said and earned him a huge smile. "Happy birthday, Lily Evans."

The red-head laughed and pushed open the metal door that led to the hallway as she called over her shoulder, "I'm still expecting a present."

Remus walked tiredly behind her, the walls off-white, and the doors each a different color depending on its occupant's taste, an idea of their - quite possibly crazy - landlord, Albus Dumbledore. He gave a deep green one to his right a slight scrunch of the nose as they passed and then stopped at a crimson one a few feet past with a small golden knocker, no peephole. He watched Lily began to fish in her purse, mumbling to herself. Remus let out a tired breath and leaned more heavily on the wall beside the door. "Did you-"

"Yes! Just give me a minute to-Ah hah, found it!" Lily held up a baby blue, personalized Daisy Duck key with a triumphant grin.

Remus motioned to their door. "By all means."

She rolled her eyes and then fumbled only a second before getting the door open. "I'm so tired, I'm just going straight to bed," the red head said as she stumbled around their blue plaid couch in the dark, kicking off her high-heel shoes to rest under a low-sitting wooden coffee table as she passed and making a beeline to her bedroom. "Don't wake me up unless you've got breakfast." Her door shut.

Remus laughed, toeing off his shoes at the front door and locking it, then he dropped his hat on the table where Lily had left her keys and purse, and he scrubbed at flattened down sandy hair as he began to make his way into the apartment he shared with his best friend, weaving around the tempting couch and between the table as exhaustion tried to settle in, past their single bathroom, and finally to the room that was placed directly across from his roommate's.

He flipped the light switch on just inside his bedrooom, a single yellow-hued bulb lighting up the private space. He walked in, yawning as he pulled off his hooded shirt and t-shirt beneath together, dropping them into a tan hamper in the corner of his room, and then he undid his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving him in only his boxers. He sighed as he tossed in his pants too and then dropped back onto his bed, a queen-sized four poster that he'd had since his freshman year in high school and that took up a large portion of the cramped space.

He closed his eyes, the sheets cool on his hot skin, not noticing the light still on, and he felt his mind begin to swim as he let himself fully relax with his friend safely in her bedroom. The doorbell rang, and hazel eyes popped open. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"I'm not going."

"But you have to," James said with a disbelieving laugh, staring wide-eyed at an uncaring Sirius. "She's the one for me, Sirius-"

"Right, like I haven't heard that before," Sirius said as he stood in his bathroom suite on heated black marble flooring and looked in his fog proof mirror with only a white towel wrapped low around his hips, admiring himself as he scrubbed at wet hair lazily with a hand towel. The steam from his shower still heated the air, Sirius having just gotten out at James's desperate calls from his bedroom to 'let him the _fuck_ in.'

"Okay, I've got a deal. If you do it, I'll forgive you for abandoning your wing-man duties earlier."

Sirius huffed a laugh, and then he leaned forward over his counter, that matched the dark floors, to admire his model-like jawline and subtle afternoon shadow he kept at just the right length. Remus whatever his last name was didn't know what he was missing. James made a growling noise behind him. "How long have you known her again?"

"What does that matter?" James asked hotly, moving more into the bathroom, and when Sirius only shot him a knowing look into the mirror he said with more exasperation and a hint of desperation, "But her friend won't want to go with just us, come on, take one for the team."

Sirius picked up a tube of hair cream and squeezed a dime size amount into the palm of his hand. "I don't find him attractive," he lied.

James started laughing. "But he's just your type-"

"No, you're wrong, he's exactly not my type, what do you know about guys?"

James blinked. "I am one."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then rubbed his hands together, coating them with the hair product before running both through his hair, spreading it evenly. "I'm not going, find someone else to go with you." He gave himself one last look over and then walked out of the bathroom, James on his heels. He strolled over to a wide black-lacquered dresser, pulling open the top drawer of the piece of heavy furniture that was part of a set that included a matching tall dresser, two nightstands, a california king sleigh-style bed; all working together in an attempt to fill the oversized room that was painted a soft grey and had floor-to-ceiling windows taking up an entire curved wall, the flooring smooth natural teak.

His jaw clenched when James dropped on to his bed as he started to laugh, and he pulled out a pair of black socks, his hand strangling the piece of clothing as his friend's laughter continued to grow.

"Holy fuck! He turned you down, didn't he?" Sirius said nothing, and James's laughter returned. "No one turns down _Sirius Black_ ," his best friend mocked him. "Maybe you're losing your touch."

Sirius turned around slowly, his expression neutral. "He didn't turn me down."

"No?" James asked with a huge grin.

Sirius shook his head. "No, he's just playing hard to get, I can tell he wants it."

James let out a barking laugh. "Then why won't you come with me?"

The dark-haired man shrugged. "I'm not that interested, like I said before."

James pushed himself off Sirius's bed. "Oh come off it, you're just afraid he'll turn you down again."

Sirius balked at that, and he turned away from his friend to hide his scowl. "Fine, I'll go with you but only to shut you up."

* * *

"Here you go," James said, dropping some bills into a held out McDonald's cup and then stepping over the man named Peter's legs as he and Sirius made their way up a shabby stairway. The elevator had been broken.

"Thank you, thank you, kind sir. God bless you!"

Sirius followed James as he pushed open a metal door, and then they were walking past a rainbow of doors. "Are you sure she gave you the right address?" he asked hesitantly, glancing around the run-down apartment building. The guy named Remus and his friend, who James called Lilyflower - but he was sure that wasn't her actual name - lived in a rough part of town.

"Yeah, certain, she was so drunk she just showed me her license," James said with an affectionate-sounding laugh.

Sirius's brows furrowed. "Classy."

"Shut up," James said, "here it is, 666."

Sirius found himself grinning at the crimson door, and then James leaned his index heavily on the doorbell. They waited a few seconds before they heard slow heavy footsteps and what sounded like cursing, then the door swung open to reveal a sandy blond in just red boxers.

* * *

Remus started to tell whoever had decided to ring his doorbell in the middle of the night to go fuck themselves when he met two wide-eyed expressions. Two familiar wide-eyed expressions from the bar. Shit.

"Hi, uh," the one whose finger was still pointed at the doorbell said in a gruff voice, looking suddenly displeased, "is Lily in?"

Remus sighed and leaned his forearm on the door as he held it still partially closed. "Sorry. She's asleep."

A crashing noise sounded from his friend's room behind, and he straightened some, frowning as he listened further to see if she was—

"I'm okay!" was shouted almost immediately, and then Remus groaned softly, leaning his forehead onto his hand at the door as he waited.

"Almost forgot about them, Remus, why didn't you remind me?" came Lily's wide awake voice as she walked into the living room. To her credit she looked more sober, but not any more sane, as she stood happily in view of the two guys in a pair of tight black yoga pants and a short white sleep shirt, her red hair pulled into a messy bun. She leaned around Remus and smiled at the two guys standing outside their apartment, Remus not budging. "Hi guys," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Hello again," James said, matching her expression, and he motioned to a silent Sirius, "I told you I could get him to come."

Lily let out a laugh as she pulled a begrudging Remus from his station as doorkeeper, James catching the door and pushing it open further so they could walk in. "Excellent work. Are you guys still up for the beach?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Remus's waist as he scowled. "Be nice," she whispered against his shoulder, earning her an even deeper scowl.

"Yeah, beach sounds great, right Sirius?" James said enthusiastically as he eyed Remus and Lily together.

"Yeah, it'll be epic," the tall dark-haired guy said dryly, glancing around the small room.

Lily giggled and buried her face against Remus, who rolled his eyes.

"We haven't met formerly, I'm James Potter," James said, drawing Remus's attention as he held out his hand, his friendly expression noticeably tight.

Remus held out a hand even as Lily continued to hang off him. "Remus Lupin."

James gave it a firm shake, watching the two another second before clearing his throat and saying, "Great... well, the limo's waiting... if you guys, uh, want to get ready." He looked to Remus expectantly, and Lily laughed into her friend's bare arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from 'Shots' by LMFAO. Enjoy!

_All of the alcoholics._

_Where you at, let's go._

_Hey... Hey... Hey..._

_Let's go._

_When I walk in the club._

_All eyes on me._

Blue lights danced and flashed in the dark to the energetic song. Remus was standing off to the side in front of a bar for the second time that night, wearing the jeans and t-shirt he'd dragged back out of his hamper with a grumble before packing an overnight bag reluctantly. They'd pit-stopped after hours of traveling in the limo, that apparently belonged to James's family for use on 'extended trips,' so Lily could use the bathroom. Lily and James were dancing, and he was alone with two ounces of tequila, where he'd been now for the past three songs.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots,_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots!_

_Everybody!_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots,_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots!_

_Everybody!_

Remus tossed back the full glass in his hand finally. Fuck it. He sniffed, leaning back to rest elbows on the wooden bar top behind him. The place was what he'd expected from its view from the highway, white Christmas-looking lights lining the small bulding's flat roof in the middle of August. There was a bar that could seat six worked by a single middle-aged man with a beard, a few booths lined one wall, and the rest was dance floor. The guy named Sirius was out on the floor too, dancing very closely behind a dark-skinned guy, who was admittedly the best looking male out there, other than the guy himself. Sirius was a good dancer too.

Remus shook his head and grabbed another shot from the line of glasses. Lily had left him with a half a dozen of them, saying he should relax a little and enjoy her birthday like she was. He huffed a laugh at the thought of her sobering up after all her drinking, she was going to be miserable. His only consolation was that James Potter did seem like a decent guy; he hadn't tried to take advantage of her at all despite her oddly giddy behavior. In fact, Lily had been instigating most of their affectionate touches as of yet. He set down the small glass, and he saw the dark-haired guy Sirius's hand slip around the man's waist in front of him discreetly, and looked away quickly when it started to slide down.

Good for him, he wasn't interested in him. He didn't care if he got stuck with him for the next two months somehow on this stupid trip, it wasn't going to happen—He found his attention slowly drifting back to the dancing blue lights and the occupants underneath—not that the guy seemed overly concerned. He had begun to guide his dance partner towards the edge of the floor by just his belt and in the direction of the men's bathroom with a sly grin.

Remus curled his lip in distaste, and then he threw back another.

"Wanna dance?"

Remus found himself looking at a tall brunet standing before him with a lot more muscle than he preferred, wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt, his grin saccharin and hair spiked up in the front with gel. He lifted sandy brows in a shrug as he set the short glass by its empty sibling and pushed off the bar, feeling blissfully warm. "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

"Do you live nearby?"

Sirius avoided lips carefully, letting them press to his jaw as he tucked himself back in his pants feeling much better, his libido and ego both. He gave the dirty stall they were still standing in a cringing glance and then opened the door, the guy following him to the sinks. He turned on the tap to warm as the man, who had a talented mouth, did the same beside him and spoke up begrudgingly. This was the tricky part. "No, just passing through on a road trip actually." He looked to meet the guy's gaze. "You?"

The man smiled, his expression dropping a little but not too much. "Yeah," and then he added a little sheepishly, "with my girlfriend."

Sirius turned off the water. "Ah..." He waited for the guy named Greg to dry his hands awkwardly, and then he shot him a tight-lipped smile and a stiff wave when he ducked out but not before letting Sirius know he was there _most_ weekends. He stood in front of the hand dryer for a moment, the music thumping against the walls and sneaking under the door, and then let out a heavy breath and tapped it on.

* * *

"Holy shit, Remus, you can _dance_ , you need to teach me some of your moves," James said as he sat with a laughing Lily snuggled into his arm, the pair looking exceedingly comfortable together. The group of four was once more in the back of the moving stretch limo.

Remus let out a laugh of his own, Sirius sitting to his right side with a full seat of plush tan leather between them. "Yeah... maybe sometime," he said and laughed again.

"I'm not joking, where did you learn to dance like that?" James asked in awe.

Sirius glanced over curiously, not adding to the conversation.

Remus grinned as Lily snorted, way too amused by the subject. "I actually took ballet growing up until high school, and then I switched to freestyle."

"Yeah?" James asked with an impressed nod. "Don't some football players do that too, ballet to help with their training?"

Remus gave a slight shrug. "Anyway, I don't do it much anymore unless I have to." He stopped and grimaced internally at the slip-up.

"Have to? Why would you-"

"Oh James!" Lily exclaimed suddenly, cutting off his question. "Tell me about your beach house. How many bedrooms does it have?"

James looked to Lily with a grin. "Three, but...-"

Remus looked down at his hands, not paying attention to the conversation as he chastised himself for slipping up. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his job per say, but he didn't like how people tended to treat him when they found out, especially possible hook-ups, not that he was thinking that of anyone.

"You want some?"

Remus looked up to find Sirius offering out a hand, palm up, a collection of peanut m&m's on display. He hesitated. "...Uh, no thanks."

Sirius hummed, tossing the handful of candy into his mouth. He looked around, reaching out to turn a knob by his head on an all-black control panel that dimmed the interior lights, then another, causing them to change from white to a warm yellowish-gold too. He tapped out a few more of the m&m's, and shot Remus an arched look as he chewed. "You know, this is going to be a really awkward trip if we don't talk the entire time."

Remus tilted his head to shoot the guy a sideways glance. "Maybe for you."

Sirius let out a laugh, and he shifted some closer so he could lower his voice, offering some of the candies again, and Remus shook his head. Sirius dropped them into his mouth and began chewing in silence, James and Lily having started to kiss across from them. They sat quietly for a few seconds. "Did I,"—Sirius paused, shooting a quick look at James once more to make sure he was thoroughly preoccupied—"did I offend you somehow earlier?"

Remus let out a quiet breath and settled back in his seat. "You really want me to eat some m&m's with you, don't you?"

Sirius grinned at that. "Terribly."

Remus found himself returning the sentiment despite himself. "Fine. I'll take a blue one."

Sirius laughed as he dumped the last of the colorful candies into his hand. "Ah. Fresh out. You can have a yellow though."

Remus smiled, finding himself moving closer to check he wasn't lying. "I'll take the red."

"Red's my favorite."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I just saw you eating them by the mouthful, you're clearly an indiscriminate m&m consumer."

Sirius grinned at that, and he cocked his head slightly. "You're not though, are you?"

Remus found himself shaking his head, and he took the only red when the hand was offered out for the last time, his fingertips grazing the palm of Sirius's hand as he did. "No, I only ever eat the blues, sometimes the reds."

"Really?" Sirius asked, grey eyes dancing with something. "What if you found a _really_ good-looking yellow one, you wouldn't even try it?"

Remus shook his head with a grin. "I'm not going to answer that, because I feel like you'll misconstrue it somehow."

Sirius huffed an amused breath and settled in comfortably, letting his long legs fall out to the sides until their knees were just shy of touching. "Do you swim?"

Remus looked over in surprise. "Yeah, do you?"

Sirius shook his head, looking suddenly unsettled. "No, I used to, but I don't really enjoy it anymore."

Remus found himself rolling his eyes when Sirius broke into a teasing wide grin. "How far away are we now?"

"Ah.." Sirius glanced over his shoulder to check for road signs through heavily-tinted glass, Lily having moved into James's lap at some point. "About an hour or so."

Remus sighed and let his head fell back to rest on the chair, feeling suddenly tired, and he found Sirius soon doing the same and shooting him an impish expression. "This is a little awkward," he admitted.

Sirius grinned. "Very." Grey eyes turned speculative. "Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like we've met."

Sandy brows pulled in. "I don't think so..." He hesitated. Did they know each other? He felt like they almost did—

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna get some sleep before we get there," Sirius said, leaning away to dim the interior lights further to only a nightlight level, giving their not shy friends across from them some privacy in the process. He settled back beside the sandy blond and closed his eyes with a stifled yawn. "Wake me when we're there."

Remus continued to study the dark-haired man, his features relaxing slightly as he started to drift off. The guy's question from minutes before whirled in his head. He knew he'd met him somewhere. Somewhere recent too, but he'd been working so much lately. Hazel eyes squinted - and then they widened with realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are accepted with a huge fucking grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remus, are you all right?"

Remus looked up, his face having been resting in his hands as he sat on a king-sized bed inside a fucking posh as hell beach house. It had three bedrooms, a family room, a living room, an office, a library, a media room, a gourmet kitchen with an eat-in dining area, and a formal dining room too, along with a deck half the size of the house and hot tub that all looked over a private white sand beach. It was nicer than any house he'd ever been in, like something out of a movie. Like he'd expected otherwise. He shook his head and let out a dry laugh as his friend quietly shut the door to the guest room that was for now considered his and Lily's; the sandy blond doubted it would remain a double vacancy though for the coming night. He looked up, his friend's expression concerned. He ignored it. "So, James Potter, huh?"

The red-head shrugged, and she began to make her way barefoot across wide bamboo floorboards, trailing her fingertips along a long dresser, its wood a natural distressed driftwood look. "Maybe. He seems like a really fun guy."

"He's not your type," Remus said sharply, not caring if he sounded like a jerk, "He's _nothing_ like your type. What's wrong with you, Severus dumps you, so you've just decided to set the bar low now, think you can't do any better? Is that it? You know he would absolutely loathe someone like James."

Lily stopped at that, her gaze dropping to study her nails for a moment as they grazed the unfinished piece of furniture that was probably more expensive than everything she and Remus collectively owned. "I know. I'm counting on it," his best friend finally said in almost a whisper, and he scoffed loudly. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "You can be a huge asshole sometimes, you know that, Remus?"

Remus felt his thoughts pause, and he stopped his mouth before it could go on to say anything else hurtful about Lily and her ex-boyfriend's relationship. The asshole had dumped her just two months ago after six years together. They'd all attended the same high school, and Lily had dated him even though she'd been head cheerleader and by far the most popular girl in their grade, while he'd been the introverted outcast no one had wanted to befriend. When anyone would question her decision she'd always say that he was the sweetest guy she knew, that they had a lot in common - which Remus would admit had been true - but then he received a full academic scholarship to UVA their senior year and afterward had went on to attend law school at Yale, and he'd changed. Remus had seen it, how he'd slowly become more and more condescending towards Lily, who'd not had the money or scholarship offers needed to go on and instead had ended up with Remus, working at strip bars. He thought she'd been handling it okay... until now. Maybe he'd just wanted to think she was.

Remus pushed himself up off the edge of the bed when his friend turned away from him like she was considering leaving, and he closed his eyes slowly, a tired sigh escaping his lips. "Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did, don't lie to me just to save my feelings now."

Remus moved forward. "No, I didn't, you're right, James does seem like a fun guy, and he's really nice and smart too. If you like him, go for it. You seem happy with him... I mean, I'm not sure how it'll go once you're sober, but you could always become an alcoholic.. or something."

Lily huffed a breath as she turned around, her expression more downcast than Remus'd like. "I'm not _that_ drunk. I'm just trying to relax."

Remus nodded. "Okay, I understand."

Lily nodded slightly, and then she frowned. "What's bothering you? You seem upset, do you really not want to be here?"

Remus shook his head. "No I'm fine, it's nothing, I'm just tired. I was about to take a nap. I said I'd work tomorrow night though, so I don't want to stay here past your birthday if that's okay."

"That's fine." Lily scooted forward then until her nose was poking Remus in the center of his chest, and his lips tugged up at the familiar action.

He wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her once playfully before pulling back. He dropped back onto their bed again, sprawling out as his mind buzzed. The sun had begun to peek into the room James had shown them to upon their arrival just a half hour before, the sound of the ocean crashing on soft sand just a little ways off accented by the call of seagulls searching for breakfast.

Lily walked around the bed and to a closet, that was placed beside a private bathroom for them as well. She opened it, ducking down to search her suitcase for something. "I'm going down to the beach with James for a little bit." She stood up, holding a white bikini in her hand, pausing before adding, "You need to relax some too, try to have a good time, you've been so uptight lately." She shot him a disapproving look when he rolled his eyes in response. "Sirius doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, and he is _hot_. I mean. _Really. Hot." S_ he said the last few words with meaning, red brows lifted high, and then, "Unfortunately James insists he's strictly gay."

Remus forced a laugh, remembering against his will why he'd been so grumpy just minutes before. "He's not bad," he said begrudgingly, earning him a skeptical look in return. He was almost positive Sirius was the guy who'd placed a wad of hundred dollar bills into his mouth while he'd been on his hands and knees in only a red thong, and he felt more than a little disturbed by the realization. He hadn't decided what he was going to do about it, but he knew he didn't want to weigh down Lily's birthday anymore by telling her, it wasn't her fault he stripped for money and had run into one of his audience goers in a personal setting.

"It's your birthday, of course I'll have a good time," he said and then pulled off his hat and tossed it to the bottom of the bed by his feet just in front of his friend. "And you can have your hat back too. Happy birthday."

The girl grinned, picking up her abducted black hat and shook it at him as she walked by. "Thank you, but I'm _still_ expecting a present, Remus," she said before pulling the bathroom door behind her.

Remus shook his head, fighting a grin, but then it slowly gave up as he remembered his predicament again. Maybe Lily was right, maybe he just needed to relax. So what if the guy named Sirius had seen him perform? He didn't seem to remember it, that, or he was a great actor. And so what if he'd tipped him a shit-load of money? He glanced around the room. It was probably like pocket change to him if he had anywhere near as much money as James did. He scrubbed at his hair, the thought not making him feel any better. Maybe he should give it back. Though that would be an awkward conversation. _Here's the six hundred dollars you gave me earlier today when I was stripping for money, I don't want it anymore. Yeah, that was me. I crawled over to you, let you harass me, and then let you put money in my mouth, despite how dirty I knew it probably was, because I'm basically a whore. Want to hang out and just talk, I'm not looking for anything intimate at the moment... you know, because of the whole whore thing, it really complicates things._

He groaned and covered his face. Shit shit shit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Now watch me whip._

_"Kill it."_

_Watch me nae nae._

_"Okay."_

_Now watch me whip whip, watch me nae nae._

_"Can you do it,_ Black?" James shouted.

Sirius grinned and shook his head, music thumping around him, as he whisked a few eggs and some milk together in a glass mixing bowl, all atop a white marble countertop, the morning sun pouring into the open space through numerous full-length windows. His best friend was dancing exuberantly in a pair of bright red and gold trunks with matching sunglasses in the center of his family's beach house kitchen along to the rather fitting song blaring out of the room's speakers.

"What's wrong, afraid I'll show you up?"

Sirius strolled lazily towards the refrigerator to scavenge its contents himself as he ignored the taunting, James clearly thinking scrambled eggs consisted of only two ingredients. Sirius shoved his friend away when he leaned in to sing obnoxiously in his ear as he passed. "Everyone knows I'm a way better dancer than you, Jamie."

_Now watch me_

_Ooh watch me, watch me_

_Ooh watch me, watch me_

_Ooh watch me, watch me_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh._

James laughed as he continued to dance. They'd decided against sleeping, James because his 'Lilyflower' was getting dressed to go swimming with him at that very moment much to his complete excitement, and Sirius, well, because something was keeping him up. A certain sandy blond to be specific. "Yeah, but not as good of a dancer as Remus. Shit, that guy can _move_. I heard him turn you down again on the way here." There was a pause. "That must hurt."

"You know," Sirius said suddenly annoyed, his friend grinning unapologetically at him, "We were supposed to go back to Gryffindor Tower this morning not hang out at the beach. We're not kids anymore, we have a job to do."

"Don't worry, we'll go tomorrow instead," James said with a shrug, "Why're you in such a hurry, you know we have a month before we need to have anything written up, want to see your stripper boyfriend again?"

"Fuck you." The dark-haired man scowled as some thought struggled to form in his sleep-deprived mind, and he jerked open the refrigerator whose paneling matched the cherry cabinets surrounding it, and grabbed out some rosemary from the top shelf and a small block of parmigiano-reggiano from a drawer. He needed a new approach to the unbelievably closed-off guy named Remus. Not that he couldn't take no for an answer, because he could, had. But the more he was forced to interact with the snarky bastard, the more he felt like something was off, that he wasn't giving him a fair chance, and he didn't know why. Maybe he _had_ insulted him somehow before, he did feel really familiar, and he _did_ have a tendency to upset people, particularly guys he'd _interacted_ with.

Sirius recalled intelligent hazel eyes, a wry grin, short but messy sandy locks and a perfectly lean physique, familiarity ringing in his thoughts with certainty. He was sure he'd remember him if it had been anything significant though. The thought of the sandy blond kneeling down in front of him or bending over for him wasn't likely something he'd forget so easily... Maybe he should ask him again or maybe—the dark-haired man shook his head, pushing the train of thought away. He needed to just chill out, he was starting to get on his own nerves.

He turned back around. "It was nice of your mom to have the kitchen filled," he said offhandedly as he made his way back around his best friend, who was shaking his legs rather impressively.

_Break your legs (break 'em dog)_

_Tell 'em break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)_

_Break your legs (break 'em dog)_

_Tell 'em break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)_

_Break your legs (break 'em dog)_

"Come on Sirus, you need to loosen up, join in!" James called out as Sirius began to pull off blades of rosemary to dice up. He began to move closer.

_Now watch me_

_Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop_

_Now watch me_

_Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop_

"If you start grinding up against me, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Sirius said, and his friend danced back away only to superman.

* * *

Remus sat, leaned back, a pair of blacked-out sunglasses on to shield alcohol-sensitized eyes from the low hanging sun. It was too early, and he felt like shit. He'd tried to get in some sleep, but he'd just ended up staring at the ceiling for half an hour before giving up.

He took another sip of ice cold water from the liter-sized bottle in his right hand, ignoring the feel of soft, white sand between his toes. Lily had mentioned getting more alcohol for the evening too; dancing was going to be a bitch if he didn't start feeling better.

"Looking nice."

Sandy brows lifted, making a pointed appearance before settling back behind black rims. "Is that supposed to make me feel good?"

A barking laugh responded, Sirius Black standing in a pair of white board shorts, no shirt to cover his torso or hide the years of careful exercising and lifting the dark-haired man'd put into said body part. He flashed a wide grin down at the grumpy blond sitting on a beach chair alone as James and his new red-head laughed like fucking idiots in the foamy surf yards away. He sniffed, eyeing the guy's short ruffled locks, and narrowly set lips. "You could repay the compliment," he offered in a helpful tone.

Remus took a slow drink, enjoying the soothing feel of it on his tongue, his mouth feeling like all its moisture had been sucked out of it. "Looking nice."

Sirius gave a deprecating shrug. "I try, I do workout."

Remus bit down on the side of his tongue as it curled against his cheek, his lips trying to tug up wryly, and he shook his head and looked out to the ocean. "Good for you." He watched Lily lean over and point out something to James in the water swirling around their calves, and when the wild-haired man crouched down, she splashed him in the face. Screaming ensued as James grabbed her around the waist when she made to run off, and he lifted her into the air. Remus rolled his eyes and looked away.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?"

Remus sighed. "It's like a sappy rom-com."

Sirius chuckled, settling down in the chair beside the sandy blond. He leaned back, his grey eyes flicking over to the man beside him. "What kind of movies are you into?"

Remus shrugged. "Not many."

The dark-haired man nodded at that, not having much to go on. "Music?" he tried.

Remus sighed and slouched down, taking another drink, as his mind flitted back to his work at the single word. He should just tell the guy, maybe he'd leave him alone then, that, or he'd be even more persistent. He said nothing.

"Listen," Sirius said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs, "we only have to be here for the day, how about I promise not to hit on you anymore, if you promise to keep me company."

Remus felt his lips turn up traitorously at the offer, but he said nothing.

"I'll even throw in something fun to sweeten the deal..."

Remus looked over after a moment's hesitance, happy his sunglasses were hiding his sudden interest. "What's that?"

Sirius stood back up then, and a grin spread across his face. "I'll take you shopping."

The sandy blond didn't say anything for a long moment. He did need a present for Lily, and anything sounded better than sitting and watching his best friend flirt with her new 'boyfriend.' "And that qualifies as fun?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side in a shrug of sorts. "It could."

Remus found himself standing up too, and he stretched, his hands extending far above his head, and he ignored the heavy presence beside him. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, his temples pulsing angrily at the action. "Yeah, okay, let me get dressed."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's the limo?" was asked dryly.

Sirius stood in a pair of designer black jeans and a lightweight, white button-down. The tall man lifted pitch-dark brows and grinned. "I don't know, I don't own a limo, Remus."

Remus cocked his head, rethinking his opinion of the dark-haired guy. "Oh."

"My family's got a fleet of them though," Sirius quipped before turning to face a darkly-stained wooden garage door, laughing off an eye-rolling Remus. He flipped up the cover to a keypad mounted on white stucco just outside it, and hesitated only a second before punching in a seven-digit code he'd not used in years. The door began to lift.

Remus considered going back in.

" _Ah_. There she is, my baby."

Hazel eyes shot back over curiously, and Remus found himself watching the dark-haired man running a hand lovingly over a chrome and black BMW sports motorcycle. The sandy blond moved into the finished garage with rubber flooring that was easily larger than his and Lily's apartment. "Is that yours?"

Sirius looked up, his expression more lively than Remus had seen it. He cracked a wide grin. "Yeah. My first at least."

Remus found himself almost grinning back. He eyed the piece of machinery with appreciation.

"I did promise you fun, and it was this or a 10 mile jog to town."

Remus lifted sandy blond brows in a shrug. Running sounded terrible at the moment even if he probably needed it, and he'd never ridden on a motorcycle before. "How long's it been since you've driven one of these things?" he asked skeptically.

Sirius straightened up at that, some expression playing at his lips, and he began to saunter towards the sandy blond. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He placed a white helmet in Remus's hands and grabbed up a black one for himself.

* * *

Remus laughed as he pulled the borrowed helmet off his head, his headache almost completely gone, and his stomach making its first attempts to obtain food since his quick lunch the day before. "You're a terrifying driver."

Sirius smoothed down black locks, setting his helmet on his motorcycle. "You wound me, Remus," he said lightly. He held out his hand, and Remus handed him his helmet. The man shot a look up and down the still quiet road, its inhabitants not exactly known for being morning people. Most shops wouldn't open for another half hour. "You hungry?" he asked, glancing up to see the sandy blond turned away as he surveyed the upscale walking mall strip.

Remus turned back. "Yeah. Are you?"

Sirius grinned slyly. "Actually, I already ate breakfast. I guess I should've offered you some."

Remus shrugged. "It's fine. You can sit with me while I eat mine to make amends."

The dark-haired man laughed at that. "Fair enough," he said and he nodded his head towards a coffee and pastry shop down the road, and they began to walk side-by-side. Sirius blinked a few times, feeling a little odd hanging out with someone other than James so casually. He began to roll up his sleeves, looking over at the sandy blond who was dressed in navy cargo shorts and a dark grey graphic tee that showed off his very tone frame nicely. "So, how do you and 'Lilyflower' know each other?"

The blond felt his lips curl up begrudgingly. "We've been best friends since middle school. You and James?"

"Well, we're distant cousins actually, but uh, yeah, we went to school together too, and college, and now we're business partners."

Remus didn't say anything to that, and Sirius pulled open the glass door, a bell dinging to mark their entrance. The dark-haired guy took a seat at one of the only four booths along the window, the other three empty, and waited as Remus ordered.

"I got you a coffee."

Sirius looked up in surprise. He took an offered mug as Remus sat down across from him with a small brown bag and his own cup. "Thanks."

Remus sniffed, and he opened the bag, pulling out an egg sandwich on a bagel. "Yeah, well it kind of creeps me out when people just watch me eat."

Sirius poured in a few creams and then grabbed a couple sugars, smiling when Remus shot him a look of disdain before finishing his own with only cream. He ripped off the top and dumped them in, and laughed when the sandy blond shivered. He grabbed a stirrer and chewed on its end thoughtfully for a few seconds before stirring the hot drink. "So, you don't like to dance or for people to watch you eat. Any other dislikes I should know about?"

Remus took a bite and held back an eye roll. The guy was being benign enough. "Yeah, I'm a grumpy morning person."

Sirius took a sip of his coffee. "Shocking."

Remus took another bite and looked out the window in amusement. "What about you? Do you have any hard dislikes you'd like to share?"

"No, I'm pretty easy going."

Remus hummed at that and took another bite. "Must be nice."

"I can't complain."

Remus found himself grinning again, and he took another drink of his coffee, feeling immensely better with half a sandwich and some caffeine in him. He glanced over at the dark-haired guy.

Sirius set his cup down, his left thumb running absentmindedly along the rim as he met hazel eyes. "Piercings?"

Remus's tongue dipped out to wet his lower lip as he considered the more private question, well, for him at least. He nodded vaguely. "One."

"Ah." Sirius quickly scanned the sandy blond for said piercing, and then he leaned back in his seat, resting his arm along its back and shifted his hips a little when his pants grew uncomfortable. "That's nice."

Remus balked at the sudden change of tone, taking the last bite of his sandwich. He crumpled up the bag in front of him.

"No offense."

Remus took a huge swig of coffee, chastising himself for being so sensitive. "What about you, have any piercings, tattoos?" He scoffed at the thought.

"Yes, actually."

Remus looked up, brows lifted in shock.

Sirius cocked a grin. "A tramp stamp."

Remus nodded. "Really?"

Sirius mimicked the sandy blond. "Yeah. It's huge. Says, 'I want to be your bitch' in fluorescent pink."

Remus found himself laughing. "Are you comparing my piercing to a tacky tramp stamp?"

Sirius leaned forward, grey eyes dancing with amusement. "Maybe, it depends on where it is exactly. Is it your tongue?"

Remus flicked out his unblemished tongue.

"Hmmm." Sirius tapped the table a few times with his knuckles. "Then yes, yes I am."

Remus let out a surprised laugh, and he pushed himself up from the table, Sirius grinning as he did too. "That's offensive."

The dark-haired man walked out of the store with him, the sun higher and the air warming. He pulled a pair of gold aviator sunglasses from his shirt pocket and put them on, flashing him a winning smile. "Only if you don't like lower back tattoos."

Remus rolled his eyes, and he found himself laughing again as they made their way along a somewhat busy sidewalk, the shops all opening and different baked goods mingling with the briny sea air. He took in a slow breath, relaxing some. He began to scan the different stores, trying to decide what to get Lily for a present. He was terrible at it. He always meant well, but for some reason his friend always seemed disappointed. The year before he'd gotten her a card and just put cash in it, and it hadn't gone over well.

"What're you looking for?"

"Oh, what?" Remus asked. He'd almost forgotten about the man, he'd been so quiet. He moved around a few women uncomfortably, who were openly ogling him and Sirius with obvious interest. "Just a gift for Lily. I have no clue what to get her, she's really picky."

Sirius nodded, watching the sandy blond with interest as he scrubbed at his hair. "What's she like?"

Remus frowned. "I don't know, she's into yoga, books and health food mostly." Sirius let out a barking laugh at that. "What?" the sandy blond asked, ignoring how attractive the man really was when he laughed, female by-passers clearly sharing the sentiment as they eyed him up and down discreetly with a covetous gleam.

"She and James are going to clash so badly," Sirius said simply, causing Remus to grin, and then he motioned to the sandy blond. "Come on, let's check in here."

Remus glanced up at the sign just before passing under it, to see they were going in a used bookshop. The door opened and then closed behind them with a jingle, the sounds from outside muffling, and the air was musty with the smell of books. Remus followed the dark-haired man towards the back of the narrow store, and then he was climbing a precariously small spiral staircase. "Are you sure we're allowed up here?" Remus asked, glancing over the edge to look down at the long store with bookcases lining its two substantial walls.

"Yes, or there'd be a rope," Sirius replied.

Remus hummed in disapproval, and then they were at the top. He looked around the open room that peered down into the main part, a large arcing window showing off the clear blue sky on the back wall and books covering what was left. "Why are we up here?"

Sirius blinked and then turned away and began to scan the heavily laden bookshelves. "To find your friend a present."

Remus sighed and began to search for himself, finding the books weren't in any obvious order and feeling more confident they shouldn't be up there. He picked up an old, black leather-bound edition of Grimm's Fairy Tales, remembering Lily saying how she found them morbidly entertaining. He walked further in with the book in his hand, still searching and moving away from the edge and towards the back and the tall window, and he realized it was actually a door when he noticed it had a handle and was ajar. Sirius was standing outside of it on a small balcony, turned away with his phone.

"No I know... Yes, yes Sir... No, no that's not what I'm doing at all... No, if you'd _just_ give me—"

Remus backed away until he couldn't overhear the private conversation. He made his way back to the stairs, down them quietly and to the cash register, a tan, dark-haired guy with piercing blue eyes about his age behind it, who looked like he could pass as a younger brother to Tom Welling.

"Excellent choice, this is a hard edition to find," the man said with a tentative smile as Remus set the book atop the counter. "Actually, I didn't think it was even out on display yet..."

"Oh sorry," Remus said, reaching to take the book back, "I thought it might not be, I can just—"

"No, don't worry about it," the clerk said, his smile growing warmer as he punched in the sale into an old computer. "We'd have sold it eventually, the owner probably would've just upped the price, so you lucked out," he told him with a conspiratorial wink.

"I see," he said, and he found himself smiling back, "How much is it?"

"Two hundred dollars."

" _Two hundred dollars_?" Remus practically shouted, and then a hand was on his shoulder, and he jerked around to find Sirius behind him.

"Hey, I thought I lost you."

Remus hesitated. "...Oh, no, I just found a gift." He grimaced internally at the price tag. He turned back around and shot the clerk a sheepish look, feeling heat run up the back of his neck, and he fished out his wallet. He started to reach for the cash inside it, but then pulled out his bank card instead, the action bordering painful.

The man swiped the card. "So are you here on vacation?" he asked in a more conversational tone, glancing between the two men curiously.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I'm here with a friend for her birthday."

"Oh." The man smiled more widely at him, handing the card back, and his fingers brushed his as he did in a lingering touch. "Well if you have any questions or would like to see more of the town you can call the store, I'll be here until five. How long are you in town for?" was asked with more interest.

"Only a day," Sirius spoke up, the answer not aggressive or clipped, just a statement.

Remus's brows lifted, and he took the bag containing his friend's outrageously priced gift from the still smiling clerk. She'd better love it. "Thanks, maybe I will," he said awkwardly and walked out of the store, Sirius behind him. He didn't say anything to the dark-haired man as they made their way back towards the parked motorcycle in silence.

Sirius stopped at his bike. "So bookstore clerks, they do it for you then?" he asked casually.

Remus looked around with regret. "Seriously?"

The man shrugged and handed the sandy blond his helmet once more before taking Lily's gift and storing it in a side leather bag for him. "Just a 'friendly' question, Remus."

Remus shrugged, feeling like he just might want to jog back. He wasn't into the sales clerk, he was attractive sure, but he hadn't meant anything by it—even if he was his type—just some harmless flirting. He held back a grimace at his own hypocrisy. "Yeah, I guess they do," he answered honestly.

Sirius nodded, his jaw flexing for a split second before relaxing. The tall man threw a leg over his bike and then offered after only a moment's hesitation, "You should invite him to the party tonight, he seems nice."

Remus sighed, lifting a hand to scrub at sandy locks. "Nah, I'm good," he said dismissively, and he saw the dark-haired man cock a small grin at that. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to leave you without company, and I'm not really into threesomes anymore," he added, and Sirius let out a barking laugh. The sandy blond pulled the helmet down over his head then before he could return the catching sentiment and climbed on behind the man, and when the engine roared to life a second later beneath him he wrapped his arms around the lean waist in front of him and held on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Cake By The Ocean' by DNCE.

Remus stood, music pouring from tall speakers set out on the beach just outside James's beach house. Lit tiki lamps bordered an area of about twenty by twenty feet, aiding the full sky of stars above considerably, and there was a table that had been carried down from the sprawling deck behind them along with four chairs in the center of it all. The sandy blond drew in a deep breath of the cooling, briny air, willing himself to unwind, crashing waves echoing second to the current upbeat song.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he and James appeared to be half fighting half cuddling just in the foaming surf. Remus watched quietly as he took another sip of the frozen drink he knew was far too strong, despite his tongue having gotten used to it. He shouldn't be drinking again.

"Goddamn, Potter, I'm going to kill you!" was laughed half-heartedly, James pretending to rut against his best friend to the song. Remus frowned. Sirius had said they were distantly related, he'd thought.

"They're rather... close, don't you think?"

Remus felt his lips curl up at the clearly curious tone, and he took another bigger sip of his icy drink, letting the burning feeling in his chest grow and embracing it. He was already going to feel like complete hell, might as well. He lowered his cup and shot a mischievously grinning Lily a long look. "Shouldn't you try it out one-on-one with James first?"

Lily let out an easy laugh, and she moved closer, slipping an arm around Remus's waist and resting her head on his arm. "You should become a comedian," she said tartly.

Remus nodded, lifting his cup carefully around the head full of red curls and taking another drink. "Yeah, but then I'd have to give up stripping, the hours are the same," he bit out. " _Ah_ ," he said, flinching away from pinching fingers, "stop that."

"Thank you for my present," the girl said, her voice muffled as she hugged him. "I loved it."

Remus felt himself smile, and he placed a small kiss atop fiery red locks. "I'm glad. Happy birthday, Lily."

"You really are my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you, Remus. I mean it, you're, you're one in a million..."

Sandy brows furrowed slightly, and Remus looked down at his friend who was burying her face rather suspiciously into his arm. He tried to pry her away, but she held on tighter. "Lily, what are you talking abou—"

"And anyone who doesn't agree can go fuck themselves, I mean it, I'll-"

"Lily," Remus said more sharply, and he received the audience of wide green eyes, an innocent look behind them making something swoop in his stomach. "What'd you do?"

The red-head shook her head quickly, glancing over comically fast to a singing and dancing James and Sirius. "Before I tell you, James swore himself to secrecy, and he doesn't think anything of it, and he said Sir-"

"You told him?" Remus asked, his words echoing in his head. Obviously that was what she was saying. Why should he care? It was his job. And he didn't care what James thought, and Sirius... well, it didn't matter about him either. He felt something twist in his chest. Lily began to apologize in a hurry, but he hushed her. "It's okay. No big deal."

He found himself wanting to look over to the tall dark-haired man when he let out a wild, barking laugh about something as James shouted at him to 'shut the _fuck up already_ ,' but he refused. He pinched his friend's chin when it began to wobble threateningly. "Stop that, it's your birthday and like I said, it's fine." He huffed a breath when green eyes widened further. "I swear, as long as he doesn't ask me to perform I don't care."

Lily quirked a weak smile.

"Okay?"

She nodded faintly, dropping her gaze. "Yeah okay."

"So is that why you acted so excited about my present?"

Lily looked back up, her expression set once more in its usual stubborn way. "No. I love it. It wasn't too expensive, was it?"

Remus held back a cringe, and he took another drink. "Extremely." He smiled when Lily laughed softly and gave him another hug, and he noticed a soaked Sirius watching them in amusement, an even wetter James looking pained by his side. He lifted his cup in a wave of acknowledgement. "Hey, your boyfriend's coming over, you better stop cuddling me before he gets jealous," he said discreetly but arms remained firmly wrapped around him.

"About that..." Lily said, sounding suddenly nervous, and drawing Remus's attention sharply back. "James, he uh,"—she pulled a look of dread—"heproposedandIsaidyes."

"What?!" Remus choked, and then James and Sirius were close enough to hear them and Lily was burying against him again like the coward she was.

"Hey, uh, cake should be here soon," James said hesitantly, shooting Lily a longing look and then smiling at Remus with considerable effort. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through sopping black locks. "Do you want a refill?" he asked Remus, who was glaring at him openly as he shot him back an unsure expression in response, Sirius by his side grinning like a knowing fool.

"Remus, _please._ Like you said, it's my _birthday_."

Remus closed his eyes and let out a held breath, and then he opened them and downed the rest of his drink that had melted mostly before putting on a tight smile and handing it to James. "Yeah, thanks... _James_ ," he said with effort, then he held back the rest of what he wanted to say and cursed his friend for playing him.

"I'll go with you," Lily said, having extricated herself quickly from him and was walking away with the man she barely knew before Remus could blink.

The sandy blond let out another heavy breath and shook his head.

"I say twelve months at best, you?"

"Annulment," he answered without looking over. 

* * *

_Oh, no._

_See you walking 'round like it's a funeral._

_Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?_

_We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah._

Remus stood, laughing and shaking his head as Sirius danced around him with a huge grin to the cheesy song, his shirt discarded and white swimming trunks hanging low on his hips. He tipped his chin back, finishing another drink with satisfaction, dressed similarly but in his black trunks. The soft sand was wet and cold between his toes and over his feet; he was slowly sinking in it—and possibly more importantly—he was smashed. The drinks tasted like pure candy, the spraying ocean breeze felt like a balm on his sun-chapped skin, and Sirius looked incredibly sexy even when he was dancing stupidly.

"Impressed yet?"

Remus huffed a laugh and nodded. "Oh yeah. You're on fire."

Sirius grinned widely at that, displaying perfect white teeth and spun around, only to thrust his hips to the beat over and over as Lily and James wolf-whistled from their one chair they were sharing, obscenely giddy and looking every bit like the set of lovestruck fools they were.

_You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah._

_You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy._

_But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously._

Remus felt another laugh slip from his lips, and he found himself almost smiling as James and Lily chanted/shouted along with the chorus, singing to each other, cups high in the air.

_Walk for me, baby._

_I'll be Didd and you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh._

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy._

_I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean._

"Feeling okay? You look a little dazed there."

Remus found Sirius standing right in front of him. He blinked a few times, and then he was studying parted full lips, light, mischievous grey eyes looking at him with a hint of concern from between slightly curled black locks, and his warm palm was suddenly touching even warmer skin that lifted and lowered his hand with each breath the too close man drew. "Good. I mean, yeah, I'm good. Really good," he mumbled.

"Ah, that's... good," was said back playfully, a sudden breathy quality to the man's low voice.

Remus nodded in agreement, the air he was breathing several degrees warmer suddenly too, and faintly he heard Lily and James shouting encouraging words at them that he ignored. He felt fingertips ghost his side before disappearing, and he shivered. He didn't like Sirius. He absolutely didn't.

"Do you like the song better now?" was asked privately, almost against his lips.

Remus shook his head as heat continued to grow in his chest, and he didn't know where his cup had gone, because his chilled hand was cupping the back of Sirius's neck, grazing damp hair, and his heart felt like it was dancing to the song. "No, I hate it even more," he lied, and then crashed his lips forward to silence laughing ones, that responded immediately. A hand grabbed his waist and squeezed, he groaned, and a tongue slipped between his lips that tasted like vanilla cake. Delicious.

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life._

_Confetti, I'm ready; I need it every night._

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life._

_I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean._


	10. Chapter 10

"I love this part, it's when—"

The words were hushed with a set of well-placed lips.

"James is the worst to watch movies with, he's seen everything, and he always ruins the best parts," was murmured. Sirius was sitting in the Potter's windowless media room on an oversized, white leather sectional quite snugly beside Remus, James and Lily reclined together on the opposite side.

His left leg was hitched over the blond's right knee, their sides completely pressed up against each other. Remus was holding a bowl of popcorn, and there was a mostly untouched pizza, sitting open on a matching ottoman near Lily and James, half meat lover's and half vegetarian, the slices along the middle looking conflicted where the toppings had mingled.

"Oh no, this pizza is so messy," James said over blood-curdling screams, as he struggled to sit up, a string of melted provolone cheese dangling from the corner of his lips.

"Come here, I'll get that for you..." Lily pulled him back down.

Sirius could make out Remus grinning wryly by the flashing lights of the TV as their two friends giggled idiotically, looking like a disturbing rendition of Lady and the Tramp, and he couldn't help but feel like he was in middle school all over again as he tried to shift impossibly closer. They'd kissed, and it had been _hot_ , but they weren't in his room now unfortunately. They were watching some zombie apocalypse movie with James and Lily instead, who were holding hands, giggling, sharing food, and just being all around annoying.

"Where should we have our wedding?" was whispered too loudly from the other end.

"I was thinking here! Or maybe..."

"Yeah, well it seems neither of them can shut up so at least they have that in common," Remus said dryly, tossing a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth, chewing quietly as Sirius chuckled. He still couldn't believe Lily was serious, but the more he saw her and James interact the more sense it made unfortunately; he just hoped she wouldn't get hurt again before coming to her senses.

Sirius leaned over into Remus's space to grab a piece of popcorn only to toss it idly back into the metal bowl he was holding. The sandy blond cleared his throat when the air in his lungs seemed to grow, the guy not moving back away and his cool, clean scent infiltrating his senses. He let out a silent exhale and turned to meet grinning grey eyes. He didn't know why he'd kissed him before out on the beach, or why the dark-haired man was now cuddling with him like he was a hormonal teenager, but he could assume it was the same reason he was letting him... he was really drunk. He held back a grin as he pushed a piece of popcorn between curled up lips to keep himself from doing something else to them.

"Thanks, just what I wanted," Sirius said, chewing, flashing perfect white teeth as his smile grew, and Remus nodded, grabbing up a small handful for him then. "Mmm, s'really good," the taller man insisted around the sudden mouthful of unwanted food, making Remus laugh and shake his head before he turned back to the movie he didn't even care about.

"I think Lily and James might be bunking together tonight."

Remus didn't look over. He ate a few bites of popcorn, watching as a man tried to woo a woman amidst the zombie apocalypse, both of them covered with streaks of someone's blood, or guts maybe. "Does James have bunkbeds?" he asked curiously. He heard a huff of a laugh.

"So... I mean if you wanted, you could stay with me... I don't mean to imply anything," was said very carefully. "I just wouldn't want to be a bad host."

"Of course not"—Remus cleared his throat—"I shouldn't." There was a silence, the characters on the screen continuing on excitedly without a care, doing their best to survive and get lucky in the process if at all possible. The screen flashed brightly on the giant curved TV from scene to scene, and Lily and James were whispering back and forth happily. The stretching silence felt heavy and disappointed, and possibly something else that he couldn't pinpoint. He turned to eye the man beside him, his handsome expression unreadable. "Trust me, it's a bad idea."

Sirius wet his lower lip. "Why's that?" he asked, and he leaned in the few inches separating them when hazel eyes fell shut in obvious frustration, and he whispered in the sandy blond's ear to keep the next words private from James, who would surely mock him mercilessly if he heard, "I promise, I won't try anything. Just stay the night, I really want to spend more time with you."

* * *

"So uh-" Sirius stopped to watch Remus tug his fitted, grey shirt up over his head, lean muscles stretching and flexing under olive tone skin, and he pulled it off his arms and dropped it on a nearby chair.

The sandy blond looked to Sirius and rubbed a hand back and forth over his short hair, his bare feet standing on rich, dark wooden floor planks. They were in Sirius's room that was simply furnished with a single long dresser, an upholstered grey chair that matched striped cream and grey walls, and a king-sized, four post bed. "Is this okay? I don't usually sleep with a shirt on."

Sirius nodded without hesitation. "Yeah. Definitely. You don't mind if I sleep naked, do you?"

Remus's lips curled up on one side, and he shook his head, sucking on freshly brushed teeth as he made his way to the bed that separated them. "Har har." The sandy blond dancer pulled down a lightweight white comforter to find silken black sheets beneath. He didn't look up as the light flicked off, and he climbed in, settling on his side. He felt the bed dip and shake beneath him, sheets rustling as they were shifted to accommodate for another body between them, and then he could sense the man in front of him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low light from the open windows.

A slight breeze blew into the room, ruffling open curtains, and Remus breathed in the cool briny air. "It's really nice here."

"Yeah." Sirius sniffed and shifted some. "James and I haven't been here for a long time, we used to come here every summer with his parents when we were younger."

Remus felt himself relax some as the guy kept his distance as promised. He thought about what he'd whispered to him that had lead to his agreeing to stay. He shifted some closer until he could make out the features of the man's face, and when the moon peered out from a cloud—bathing his exposed neck and upper body too under its pale light and accentuating the lines of his muscles—he suddenly wanted to throw all of his reasons for turning him down out the window. He cleared his throat, resisting just barely. "Why'd you stop?"

"Mmm, I don't really know. We started flying to Europe instead I guess."

"Of course."

Sirius laughed, the sound warm and making Remus smile. "Italian guys are easy on the eyes," he reasoned.

Remus hummed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, you'd fit in well there."

"I bet you tell all of your bed-mates that."

Sirius laughed. "That hurts, Remus." He paused for a moment, considering the disturbing fact that he hadn't actually had any 'bed-mates' in a very long time. He always found a reason to send them off or leave after they'd finished, but for some reason he was sharing a bed with a guy who'd really only turned him down. "Do you think Lily'll actually go through with a wedding?"

Remus found himself laughing, his muscles slowly relaxing more. "Yeah, I think so. Will James?"

Sirius grinned. "I've never seen James so smitten, and he's never proposed to anyone, so yeah, as long as Lily doesn't run away screaming. And even then, he'd probably just chase after her."

Remus nodded faintly, at least somewhat reassured his friend wouldn't be hurt. "She asked me to be her... man of honor."

There was a laugh. "Ah. Well James asked me to be his best man, I guess you'll have to dance with me after all."

Remus hummed. "I haven't accepted yet." He grinned and rolled away, laughing when Sirius followed him on the bed, the taller man pushing up onto his elbow some. Lips were at his ear, the breath from them tickling it.

"Would it be so bad? Do you think my dancing is that terrible?"

Remus swallowed as warm breaths brushed against his neck, heating sensitive skin more with each silent puff, the dark-haired guy still not touching him but hovering close. "Yeah... it's pretty awful." He reached back and found the man's arm then and wrapped it around his chest for some reason.

There was a pause, and then Sirius laughed softly, and he moved some closer until his bare chest was just pressing against Remus's upper back, his head settling on the same pillow. "G'night, Remus," he murmured.

Remus closed his eyes, the warmth from Sirius's larger body feeling nice. "G'night, Sirius."

* * *

A masquerade mask was slipped down over sandy locks and then closed eyes, the voices around an indecipherable rumble. Hazel orbs opened, encased in glittering gold and red. Remus neatly adjusted the collar of his top.

"Nice costume, Lupin."

Remus smiled begrudgingly. He turned to face an impishly grinning Frank, who was carrying his clothes he'd just shed, as he ignored the jumble of nerves dancing in his chest. He felt oddly nervous as the familiar interlude of nondescript music began to vibrate the walls and floor all around. He was up next, and he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics belong to the oh-so-talented Arctic Monkeys, from their song 'Do I Wanna Know?'.

"—Hot. I mean not like super model sexy, more like hot student-teacher."

Remus nodded distractedly as he continued to count in his head, grunting each time he lifted to touch elbows to his knees, his mask pushed up into his hair and shirt undone. His act had gotten moved back twenty minutes, because there was an imposed intermission for some big-shots who'd just shown up.

"I talked to him, and he has this smile that just makes you melt. I mean, I'd probably stab someone for that smile, not fatally but a deep muscle blow, y'know. Plus, he's loaded, like big time money, do you know how much his family is worth?" Frank asked, shooting Remus a questioning look each time he lifted, the man holding his feet in place as their coworkers moved around them to get ready. They were in the busy sitting area on the floor off to the side.

Remus let out a painful breath from between pursed lips, and he stopped for a second, his stomach muscles seizing painfully as they attempted to relax, his arms and chest not fairing much better after more than a few sets of push-ups. "How much? Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Lily's new fiancé, James Potter!" Frank admonished. He shook his head in disbelief at Remus. "Keep going, you still need more. What'd you do this weekend, binge?"

Remus groaned and lowered back down, his muscles protesting loudly, and he started back up again, twisting each time to work his obliques. "Lily's. Birthday," he grunted out. "Why are you talking about him?" he asked around measured breaths. "How do you know what he looks like?"

Frank lifted dark brows, and Remus gritted his teeth as he kept going up and down, the up not as rewarding with the incredulous look pointed at him. "Because he's here! He's one of the hot shots, didn't you know?"

Remus stopped mid-lift at the surprising words and dropped back down onto rough carpet that felt like a scouring pad against his still slightly sunburnt skin. "What?" he asked, out of breath.

Frank nodded, his smile widening, and he shifted closer as he still held Remus's feet to let Nott past, who was looking for scented body oil. "Yeah, he's business partners with the _owner_. Well, the owner's son. Word is, they were hired to 'optimize' the place," he said meaningfully.

Remus blinked a few times, and he sat up, grimacing slightly as his muscles burned. "The owner? You mean Greyback?"

"No, he's just the manager for the Towers. I mean, Orion Black, you know, of Black Oil."

Remus felt all the blood rush from his head.

"His son, Sirius Black, the heir to the Black fortune is James Potter's best friend. Gabrielle told me they're both in the VIP room right now. Have you met him? I haven't seen him yet, but I heard he's sexy as hell and will fuck anyone, as long as you've got a dick that is, so maybe I'll—"

Remus shoved himself up off the floor, his head beginning to spin. He shook his head and took in a few deep breaths as his stomach clenched partially from the sit-ups but mostly from realization. "Yeah. I've seen him," he said, and he fought to stay calm. It wasn't a big deal. It didn't matter. Nothing had happened anyway. He was good. So what he was there, and was going to see him perform... Remus felt nausea crawl up his throat. He was going to be sick.

"Well what's he look like? Did you mess around with him? Is he like a sleazy easy or a classy easy?"

Remus didn't respond, mumbling he needed to use the bathroom before his performance and left a dissatisfied Frank behind.

* * *

"I told my father we were going to finish this ahead of schedule, so let's just get it over with, I hate working for him." Sirius was once again walking down the thick plush carpet just inside of Gryffindor Tower. He was wearing black dress slacks, a dark burgundy button up, and a narrow, silk black tie. He noted the long line of waiting people standing impatiently to his left behind a gold velvet rope, and ignored James who was to his right, acting oddly strange, even considering the last couple days.

The tall man glanced down at his phone briefly when it lit up to find a text from Remus. He'd decided on messaging the sandy blond on the drive to the club while ignoring James as he'd droned on relentlessly about his and Lily's future children (to be fair though, he'd helped him pick out quite a few unisex names before blocking him out), finally settling on asking him if he wanted to hang out at his place after he was finished with work since Lily was already coming to see James.

He continued to stare down at the lit screen with dissatisfaction as he slowed his step; he'd responded with just one word.

 _Maybe_.

"I understand." James was speaking hurriedly. "I'm just saying we should come back in the morning. That's what we'd agreed to, right? Why do we need to see the performances again, I thought we needed to check the books and—What're you checking?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, stopping at the familiar VIP room they were planning to use for part of the visit as he slipped his phone back into his pocket discreetly. He held up the card key, wanting to smack his friend with it a few times but restrained, flexing his jaw. He'd needed to get out, to clear his mind, because he was starting to feel a little neurotic and James was not helping. "Shut up and go home if you don't want to help, I'll do it myself." He swiped the key and then pushed the door open, walking into the private room.

"No, I'll stay..." was said unsurely.

"Suit yourself." Sirius stopped at the edge of the open room and looked down into the once again filling area below, the bars full, waiters stylishly dressed as they swerved expertly around tight tables with trays full of drinks, music encouraging the palpable buzz of excitement, the stage empty. He glanced around curiously for any dancers, the man from the night before flashing through his mind, and then Remus did, and he felt a little guilty. It wasn't like he and the sandy blond were together, they weren't even really friends. He'd woken to an empty bed, and Remus'd only given him his number before he'd left (with a begrudging sigh) after he'd offered him his.

The dark-haired man planted his hands on the banister as he leaned over, blindly scanning the busy area, his unfocused gaze stopped on an ornate black chandelier - that was dimly lit and that appeared to be modeled after the larger one hanging in the ostentatious entryway at Twelve Grimmauld Place - as his thoughts drifted. Remus Lupin was very closed-off, and he couldn't help but want to spend more time with him and preferably learn more about him. Why he kept turning him down would be good for starters—

"I mean, I want to see Lily anyway."

Sirius frowned, his thoughts coming to a sudden halt at his friend's mumblings, and he turned to look at a sitting James as some feeling rushed into his chest. "Lily works...  _here_?" he asked, slowly.

James's eyes widened, and the man fidgeted on the couch where he sat, ruffling his wild hair and looking around the empty room like he didn't know how to respond. He clasped his hands finally and tried for nonchalant. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you that?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. You didn't. What are you hiding from me?"

"What?" James looked over, alarmed. "Me? _Nothing_." He shook his head with a hugely innocent expression.

"You sure?" Sirius asked with a simple lift of pitch-dark brows.

"Remus is a nice guy," James blurted in response.

Sirius stood there for a long moment. He blinked. "That's a strange thing to say..."

"Is it...?" James grimaced as he met Sirius's dark knowing expression with regret. He stood up quickly. "Sirius— _Please_ —Lily will kill me if she finds out."

Sirius heard music start up behind him, and he made for the door.

* * *

_Have you got color in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide,_

_That sticks around like something's in your teeth,_

_And some aces up your sleeve._

The crowd was barely visible, red and gold lights blinding as they pulsed, Remus let out a slow breath from pursed lips and he cleared his jittery mind forcefully, waiting for his cue. He stood in black dress pants, a matching dress shirt, and a red bow tie that was a couple shades deeper than the red in his mask. The music thumped slowly, teasingly, vibrating strongly against the soles of his feet.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week._

Remus stepped out from between parted house curtains, drunken cheers roared through the crowd, and he began to roll his hips slowly to the rhythm, his eyes falling shut as he let the music move through him for a few lines.

_How many secrets can you keep'?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow,_

_When I play it on repeat._

He dropped to his knees and then one hand planted on the floor behind him, and he arched his back, pulsing his lower body up into the air.

_If this feeling flows both ways._

_(Sad to see you go),_

_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay._

_(Baby we both know),_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying,_

_Things that you can't say tomorrow day._

He pushed back up, his arm flexing under the tight shirt he wore, showing off corded muscling beneath, and he began to make his way down the stage and towards his crowd. He wet his lips deliberately as he stopped a few feet from the edge near what appeared to be a bachelorette party, earning him high-pitched squeals and some whistles, and he danced to the prowling beat, skating hands down his sore torso as a few voices began to rise clearly from below, the popular song obviously appreciated. He began to fiddle with the red bow tie around his neck, deftly undoing it as he continued to move his body rhythmically to the provocative song.

He held it up in the air when he was finished, dangling the piece of material over his index in offering and screams erupted. He tossed it down towards a tall blonde with cherry red lipstick wearing a white veil, and the tight group of drunk girls began to fight viciously for the discarded piece of clothing. He forced a grin and began to work on undoing his shirt. Brides-to-be always tipped the best. He was glad they had a no-touching policy though, because they were the handsiest too.

* * *

 

_Crawlin' back to you._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do._

Sirius stood for only a second at arched, leather-padded doors, sharp grey eyes focused as he began to trail through the dense crowd of people, bumping into them in his distraction and ignoring a following James, who was apologizing for him. His gaze was locked on the masked-man slinking on his hands and knees towards an exceptionally excited group of women at the end of the room, his shirt was hanging open, exposing perfect skin beneath that he knew—

A hand grabbed his arm. "Sirius, _wait_. Think about this first."

Sirius jerked away, fixing his sleeve as he continued past the last row of tables, the music growing louder, not caring if James followed him. He stopped at the edge of the crowd, feeling torn as the guy who had to be Remus stood once more and began to pull his shirt off, down sculpted arms, and then it floated to the floor, discarded. He cleared his throat, the masked-dancer's abs flexing temptingly as he moved lithely under dancing lights, looking more cut than he remembered. And James was right, he was a way better dancer.

The masked-guy flashed a wide, mischievous grin that earned him squeals and that Sirius knew well, and he remembered how hard he'd had to work for it as dollar bills were thrown around the dancer's feet.

He found himself moving closer in until he was once more at the end of the cropped-out stage—where he'd tipped him six-hundred dollars—and he waited, a rushing in his ears muffling the chanting that had just taken up.

_So have you got the guts?_

When the man began to undo tight dress pants, Sirius's mind cleared. Cheers and a growing, encouraging chant to 'take it off' caused fingers to slide a zipper down slowly, revealing what had been hidden beneath.

Sirius swallowed back a low noise, his throat suddenly dry, and he barely heard James whispering harshly to him to leave. He waved him off distractedly as black pants grazed down over tone thighs that he suddenly wanted to grab and wrap around him, and they hit the ground, and then grey eyes slid back up to rest on a gold undergarment. _Fuck_.

_Been wondering if your heart's still open,_

_And if so I wanna know what time it shuts._

"Shit, I'm out, you're a fucking idiot, Sirius," James snapped loudly.

The sandy blond turned sharply with the music at the shouted words as if he'd heard. Sirius stared up, intense grey eyes not blinking—the man began to move towards him, hazel eyes narrowed behind a mask, his every movement deliberate and in time with the dark beat—and Sirius found himself questioning if it actually was the quiet, sharp-witted guy he'd hung out with and who'd shared his bed.

_Simmer down and pucker up._

The sandy blond stopped squarely just a foot away, his lean body on full display, the thong he was wearing hiding nothing to the imagination. "What, no tip this time?" was asked dryly as the guy stared down at him coolly, and Sirius couldn't help but break into a laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a rude texter?" Sirius countered with a sly grin, remembering why he'd liked the dancer, and Remus for that matter, to begin with.

The man leaned down, his lips slightly parted and glistening under the colored lights, his defined chest rising and falling subtly, stomach flexing with each exhale, and Sirius felt his lungs pause in their job as the man planted fingertips on the floor just inches away and leaned toward him provocatively. "All the time. What do you want?"

_I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly on the cusp,_

_Of trying, to kiss you._

Sirius watched him lean back up and begin to move to the music again, and he resisted watching his gyrating lower body, keeping his gaze locked with the man's piercing one. A thrill ran through him, and he said, "Come to my place tonight. We'll talk."

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do,_

_But we could be together,_

_If you wanted to..._

The man looked at him for a long moment and then pulled off his mask. Cheers erupted as his boyishly innocent features were finally revealed, and he tossed it down before turning away, not answering.

_Too busy being yours to fall._

_Sad to see you go._

Sirius held the glittery mask in one hand as he watched the man move away slowly, and he felt his lips curl back up.

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard.

Remus walked past well-lit stands filled with cooking spiced meats, noodle dishes of various eastern origins, and numerous locally baked goods. The night air was a familiar mixture of savory and sweet at the favorite local nighttime market located conveniently just a few blocks south of Gryffindor Tower. The lean sandy blond tugged down at the bill of his vintage light grey ballcap he'd had to find after returning Lily's black one to her, wearing a pair of faded, light jeans and a long-sleeved, hooded white t-shirt, his favorite black sneakers laced up loosely.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

Remus looked over to an expectant Frank and furrowed dark blond brows. "Nothing. Why do you think something's up?"

Frank shrugged casually. "Well, you're avoiding Lily, so something's wrong."

The sandy blond stopped at a popsicle stand, ignoring a smirking Frank.

He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket for the umpteenth time and ignored it. He'd been off work for almost an hour, and he'd ducked out the back door with Frank, skipping out on Lily, James, and Sirius. They didn't need his company, and he didn't want theirs. Lily had come to him immediately after his dance, having seen his and Sirius's altercation during his performance, apologizing, saying that James hadn't meant to tell Sirius, and that he shouldn't hold it against him (even though she seemed furious herself). He wasn't angry with Lily or James—it wasn't like he'd expected to keep his job a secret from Sirius if he'd decided to pursue a relationship with the guy—but he was pissed off at Sirius. And he wasn't in the mood for Lily to try to cheer him up or coo over James.

The people in front of them paid, and he scanned the flavors available as his phone began to shake again insistently. He waited for it to stop before ordering a chocolate sea salt one, and Frank ordered a coconut milk-based, orange dreamsicle.

"Who're you ignoring?" Frank asked around his popsicle.

Remus took an angry bite of his own ice cream. "No one. Shut up, Frank."

"Is it that guy you were talking to while you stripped tonight?"

Remus took another bite. "I don't know what you're talking about." His phone began to buzz again. Frank started laughing, and he growled in frustration as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. He frowned at an unrecognized phone number and tapped the accept button. "Hello?" he asked, raising his phone to his ear and ignoring Frank's look of piqued interest.

" _Remus, hey, it's James—James Potter_."

Remus's frown deepened. "Oh. Hey, James..."

Frank's eyes widened comically at the name, and he slurped some on his dreamsicle, moving in closer to try to listen in.

" _Yeah, hey, I have a huge favor to ask of you_." There was a long pause and some tense whispering, and Remus's eyes narrowed. " _Sorry about that, hey, uh, are you with Lily right now_?"

"Holy shit, is that Lily's fiancé? Let me talk."

Remus waved off Frank, turning away from his coworker. "No, she's at home right now I think, I'm out with a friend. What'd you need?"

James paused for a long moment. " _Oh, uh, cool... well anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something_..." Remus waited impatiently as the man took another long pause. There was more heated whispering and what sounded like a door shut loudly, and then his voice took on an echoing quality almost sounding like he was in a bathroom. " _I—uh, was hoping you could show me... uh... how, to...dance_."

"To dance...?" Remus asked, squinting one eye.

" _To strip_." Silence followed the uncomfortable words.

"What's he saying?" Frank whispered.

Remus opened his mouth to say no to the odd request, swatting one hand errantly at a protesting Frank who was getting ever-closer, but then he stopped, and a mischievous expression slowly took over his features. A smile twitched his lips as he watched Frank pause to bite the top of his popsicle. "Uh yeah, sure, James."

" _Wait — seriously? Thank you, Remus, I really appreciate it! I've got a lot to do this week with work and planning the wedding with Lily, but are you busy right now_?" There was a muted thumping noise on James's end of the phone line.

Remus took another bite of his melting ice-cream, and he licked the salty sweet residue from his lips. "No, not all. I can meet you back at the Tower, the rear entrance." He looked to Frank, who was shooting him a wide-eyed, pleading look, his lips tinted orange from his popsicle. "I'm going to bring my friend too, if that's okay, he's a great teacher."

" _Sure, sounds great. Thanks, Remus. I owe you_."

* * *

Remus stood, arms crossed, fighting a grin as Frank and James stood on the main stage at Gryffindor Tower after-hours, only a few floor lights illuminating the elevated flooring in the mostly dark room. Frank was several inches taller than James, his shoulders and chest noticeably much wider than Lily's fiancé. He was by far the tallest and most built out of the dancers at the Tower, and his dances tended to be much more... upbeat, than Remus's.

"Okay, I think I've picked a song that will work well for you," Frank said happily, holding an unexplained bottle of champagne in one hand, a red towel draped over his shoulder. "What we'll do is play it through once, and I can show you some moves and see what you've got, and then you can pretend I'm Lily to practice. And if we have time at the end, I can show you some lap-dancing moves," he said, adding a conspiratorial wink at the end.

James nodded hesitantly, and shot an unsure glance down at Remus for the millionth time, who shot him a thumbs-up in response as he held back a laugh. "Okay, Frank, what's the song?"

The tall brunet waved at Nott, who was in the sound room as a favor, and a familiar song started up that had Remus laughing out loud.

 _Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on,_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone,_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp,  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)_

Frank encouraged James to mimic him, peeling his shirt off slowly as they faced each other, Frank shifting closer as James exposed his upper body. "Yeah, let's take these off too," the dancer said, plucking off the man's glasses and tossing them aside.

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light,_  
_Television lover, baby, go all night,_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet._

"Oh, actually, I can't see well without those," James stammered, looking a little uncomfortable but still following the man's moves. Remus lifted his fist to laugh into it as Frank shushed James, leaning back to pop the lid of the bottle of champagne he was holding.

"Okay, now pour this all over you for the chorus."

James took the bottle. "All, uh, all over...?" he asked, squinting.

_So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up,  
Break the bubble, break it up!_

"Yeah, _all over_ ," Frank said with an encouraging nod. "Lily'll love it, and act like it's the best thing ever while you do it. No, here, let me show you, you gotta shake it first." Remus started coughing to hide his laughs as they grew.

 _Pour_ _some sugar on me,_  
_C'mon fire me up,_  
_Pour your sugar on me,_  
_Ooh I can't get enough,_  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet,_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah._

The sandy blond's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he sighed and pulled it out. He clicked on the box of Lily's messages, ignoring the others.

_I can see you._

Remus let out a surprised laugh, and then he flinched when a finger poked him sharply in the back. " _Hey_."

"Remus Johnathon Lupin," Lily said sternly, twitching glossed lips ruining the effect somewhat. "What are you doing to James?"

"Yeah, now undo your pants. No, don't stop dancing, always try to keep moving," Frank was saying from atop the stage as James squinted, usually unkempt hair plastered to his head, drops of champagne falling from his bangs. "Okay, no, don't take them off yet, you gotta tease her first, make her beg for it, rub your hands over your chest—uh, no, here, like this. See the difference? You gotta pretend someone else's hands are doing it."

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream,_  
_Sweet to taste, saccharine,_  
_Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet,_  
_From my head, (my head) to my feet._  
_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

Remus started laughing again as Frank skated his hands down James's soaked stomach, the man stammering in response. Lily shook her head, stifling her own laughs. "He asked me for help, he said he wanted to learn to strip."

Lily nodded. "And you helped him, because you never turn down anyone, right?"

Remus nodded back, nonplussed.

"Ah, I think I'm good with the champagne, Frank," James said, holding his hands out as the man walked towards him with another - this time a bottle with rose-tinted glass.

"Yeah, sure, James," Frank said easily, taking a swig from the girly drink and waving down to Remus and Lily with a wide grin. "Okay, go ahead and take your pants off then, keep moving, more pelvis action though. And show off that smile. Yeah. That's good. Slowly.... _Very_ slowly."

"I should've seen something like this happening when he asked for your number," Lily said as she watched James's attempts with a small smile. There was a pause, then, "Have you talked to Sirius yet?"

Remus's smile disappeared. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, not even considering her question. "Y'know, you should probably go before he puts his glasses back on, this is supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Okay, now grab the pole, oh, careful, it's oiled, no, shoot, that's okay, just get up and try again—it spins on its own, you don't have to try so hard—it's easier than it looks, we're not acrobats here."

Lily pursed her lips together, looking torn between the two very conflicting emotions of amusement and frustration. "Fine, but we're going to talk about it later." Remus nodded, lying. Lily sighed and started to walk off, her heels clicking on the stone floor, but then she stopped and turned back to say with a lifted brow, "Oh, and tell Frank no more lessons, he enjoys it _way_ too much."

"I'll pass the message along," Remus said, grinning once again. He turned back to the stage to find Frank pulling out a wooden chair. "Okay, thanks for all your help Frank, but James needs to be going now I think!" he shouted over the music, earning him a disappointed look from his friend and a sigh of relief from a sticky-looking and barely-clothed James.

 _Pour some sugar on me,_  
_C'mon fire me up,_  
_Pour your sugar on me,_  
 _Ooh I can't get enough,_  
Pour some sugar on me,  
Ooh, in the name of love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Cigarette?"

"No, I try not to," Remus said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked beside James away from Gryffindor Tower and towards the deserted parking lot across the street. He shot a glance over his shoulder and lifted a hand when Frank shouted a goodbye to him as he hopped into a hailed taxi.

"Thanks for loaning me the clothes," James said around his cigarette as he lit it, his hair sticking up stiffly, tacky from the champagne Frank had doused him in. Remus had offered him his extra change of clothes he kept in his locker when he'd seen how soaked he was.

Remus shrugged. "No big deal."

James grinned at him as he exhaled, producing a large cloud of smoke, and Remus breathed it in a little, enjoying the scent. He'd smoked all through high school, so had Lily, they'd tried their first cigarette by nicking one from Lily's father who'd smoked. He'd stopped after a few months of working at Ravenclaw though, once more along with the red-head, after Lily's father was diagnosed with lung cancer. "I'd thank you for the lesson too, but..."

Remus found himself grinning back as he pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. He said nothing, and they both jogged across the highway when it was mostly clear, not waiting for a walk signal.

Remus eyed the car they were slowly approaching; the only vehicle in the dimly lit lot. Frank's words from before his performance hit him hard. James _was_ loaded. He took in the impressive piece of machinery as they made their way towards it at a leisurely pace. James had offered him a ride home, saying he had to pick up Lily anyway, and he'd accepted hesitantly.

"I mean, I get it though," James spoke up, tapping his cigarette, and then he placed it between his lips and pulled out a set of keys. The Lamborghini's interior and exterior lights flashed a couple times. "I deserved it after tonight... He didn't mean anything by it though, you know that, right? Sirius just does things... sometimes."

Remus looked over to James, who had leaned on the roof of his car on the driver's side as he finished his cigarette in the open air. He didn't reach for the door, and he scrubbed a hand through his hair and let out a clipped laugh. "Good to know."

"He likes you."

Remus laughed again, and he shook his head. "Yeah, well from what I hear that's not so surprising."

James dropped his cigarette and scuffed his shoe over it. "That's not cool," he said in a suddenly curt way. "He doesn't judge you."

Remus glared at the guy coolly. "Maybe not, but he doesn't respect me either."

James grimaced slightly at that. He pulled his door open and waited for Remus to do the same, albeit reluctantly, before climbing into the high-end sports car. He fastened his seatbelt, both doors lowering, and he offered Remus a small grin. "Do you think Lily will like it?"

Remus huffed a laugh. "Yeah, much more than your smoking."

"Hmm." The engine roared to life, and the wild-haired guy fiddled with some buttons on the dashboard. "She doesn't like smoking?"

"She hates it," Remus said, and he shot the guy a meaningful look. "If you two are really going to get married, you should consider quitting."

James nodded slightly at that, his expression thoughtful. "I don't do it much..."

Remus lifted dark blond brows in a shrug and said nothing else.

The guy cleared his throat and put the car into reverse, wheels crinkling softly over gravel, and when he put it into first, moving slowly to keep his car from being pelted with rocks he looked over to Remus again. "I really care about her, y'know?"

Remus sighed and fastened the odd seatbelt. "Good, or else I'd be wondering why you were marrying her."

James laughed at that, glancing at the road before pulling into it, and he slowly began to pick up speed. "So, really hates smoking?"

Remus nodded as he shot the guy an unimpressed look. James cursed.

"You're not just messing with me again, right?"

Remus laughed a little at that, his gaze dropping. "No, I think we're pretty even." He looked out the window after a few moments, the streets growing smaller, and buildings getting progressively worse. He let out a quiet breath. "Her dad died of lung cancer a few years back. It was really hard for her, especially since her mom passed away when she was five, he was all she had."

James didn't say anything.

Remus glanced at the man as they pulled in front of his apartment building. "Thanks for the ride." He started to unbuckle—

"Remus, wait," James said, stopping the sandy blond. He glanced around the run-down neighborhood before saying, "I know Sirius, and he can be a huge asshole when he wants to be, but he didn't mean anything tonight. I swear. Just give him another chance, he's a great guy under it all. I haven't seen him so into someone in a long time, if ever."

Remus undid the seatbelt. He cleared his throat as some feeling twisted in his chest. He still hadn't checked his messages from the dark-haired guy. "I'm not trying to be mean, I just really don't think he and I are a good idea."

"Then you should tell him that, because he really likes you, and I don't think he's going to give up unless you do."

Remus tilted his head in a slight nod. "Thanks for the ride, I'll let Lily know you're out here."

James sighed and turned off his car. "That's okay, I'll come up with you." He glanced in the rearview mirror and tried to run a hand through his hair, but it got stuck partway through. "Shit. I should've washed my hair."

Remus laughed as the guy groaned, and then he pulled the bag at his feet up into his lap. "Here. You should probably use this before you go up unless you want to get in a fight," he said, pulling out a small bottle of mouthwash.

James took it, his expression turning sly. "Yeah, thanks Remus."

Remus gave the guy a faint nod. He wasn't so bad. "No problem."

* * *

"And this was after Remus's last performance, he was fourteen here," Lily said, nostalgia sneaking into her words. "You should've seen him, he was gorgeous. His instructor was so upset when he decided to quit."

"Why'd he quit?" Sirius asked as he sat beside the red-head atop her yellow comforter-covered bed, a photo album open before them. Grey eyes scanned a younger looking Remus, who was smiling and rolling his eyes at the picture taker. He was wearing black tights and a tight, plain white shirt, and his hair was just as short but was a lighter blond, his face flushed like he'd just finished dancing.

"He never told me. He just said he wasn't into it anymore."

Sirius hummed as the girl turned the page, and he leaned down closer to study the next set of pictures. Remus appeared a couple years older, and he was standing particularly close to a tall brunet in each one of them. In the last one, the taller guy was wearing a green and silver soccer team outfit and had his arm draped around Remus's shoulders with an aloof expression, Remus looking like he was forcing a smile. "Who's that?" He tapped the unknown guy's face with his index.

"Eric, Remus's ex." Lily wrinkled her nose and turned the page, the white facial mask covering her face crinkling and cracking around it. She looked up and smiled at the man, whose face was equally dressed, plus he had a few blue and green barrettes with plastic flowers on the ends holding his bangs back. "You're such a good sport, Remus never lets me put masks on him or touch his hair."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, well I have somebody who treats my imperfections like this all the time. The lily hair clips are new though." He looked back down and his laughter returned; the last page consisted of a progressively drunk-looking Remus and Lily in various locations. One was Remus standing in front of a tattoo and piercing shop, scowling and holding a bag of ice over his crotch.

"These are from our senior trip," Lily said, clearly amused. "Did you and James do anything after you graduated?"

"Mhm." Sirius sniffed. "We bought hookers."

Lily laughed and shut the book, picking it up as she walked on her knees over to her nightstand. She leaned over. "Thanks for coming over, Sirius." She sat back up, her red hair a fluffy mess around her powder white face. "I didn't know if you'd be interested."

Sirius grinned as she smoothed her unruly hair back and pulled it up into a loose ponytail. He leaned back, resting against the bed's headboard as he stretched his legs out in front of him some, taking in the small but very femininely decorated room. The walls were white, but the furniture all looked like it'd come from a room that had been surely painted a pastel color. "Yeah, well I didn't have any other plans, and you are marrying my best friend."

Lily smiled at that, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She eyed him curiously. "Has Remus responded to you yet?"

Sirius's grin turned wry. "No, I don't think he's going to."

The girl picked up a chocolate-covered strawberry from a blue plastic plate set between them. "Why's that?" She took a bite and waited for a response.

Sirius grimaced slightly, and he felt his mask crack some. "Ah, I think you know why."

Lily laughed. "Yes, but, _do you_?"

The dark-haired man shook his head at the mocking words, and he picked up a strawberry, a sly grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I was wrong, you and James will be very happy together."

Then the front door opened, and a familiar voice called out. "Hey Lily, I brought lover boy with me."

Sirius's dark brows pulled down, and Lily perked up and responded happily, "Thank you, Remus, we're in here!"


	14. Chapter 14

"We...?" Remus kicked off his shoes with a slight frown at his roommate's response. He guided James through the small living room and to Lily's door that was cracked open a few inches, and he pushed it open all the way when he saw a large foot, exposing an unexpected scene.

Lily smiled at Remus sweetly as James moved around him to greet her. "Hey Remus, I invited Sirius over since you were spending time with James," she said innocently before leaning up to give James a careful kiss so she didn't smudge her still-drying mask.

"Right," Remus said, nonplussed, and then he turned his attention away and found himself immediately fighting an amused expression as Sirius stood up. The tall man was dressed casually in a pair of dark grey jogging pants and a red hoodie, his raven hair clipped back from his face which was covered in a white facial mask.

He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. "Nice look." He deadpanned.

The dark-haired guy grinned a little at that but then glanced back at Lily and James, who were cuddling on the bed, whispering to each other. "Hey thanks Lily for having me over, I'm going t'go now."

Lily pulled back from James to look over at Sirius and then Remus, her expression clearly not pleased. She put on a smile. "Okay, but we're still on for lunch on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sirius said, his grin growing more genuine, and James smiled too and pulled Lily back down to pepper her with kisses despite her weak protests about getting product on his lips. "See you, guys," he said and then walked around Remus with only a small glance.

As soon as the man had left the room Lily sat up, shooting Remus a pointed look and waved her arms at the door deliberately. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorframe. He shut the door behind him as he turned to find Sirius sitting down on his and Lily's couch, two large bowls of water and washcloths placed on it.

Remus watched as the tall man dipped one of the washcloths, wrung it out and then began to rub at his face. "You two have fun?" he asked dryly and then bit his tongue.

Sirius looked up as he worked to clean his jawline, appearing surprised at the question. "Yeah, Lily's great." He eyed Remus with a speculative expression. "Where's your friend?"

Remus frowned. "My friend...?"

Sirius nodded, wringing out his washcloth and then wiping some more. "Yeah, James said you were out with a friend."

Remus balked. "Frank went home."

Sirius nodded at that and wiped his entire face a few more times for good measure before dropping it in the bowl. "Ah, so you and Frank are good friends?"

"Yeah, very good friends, we've worked together for years," Remus said stubbornly.

"I see." Sirius clasped his hands and looked away, studying a stack of wedding magazines pushed haphazardly to the very edge of the table. "Listen, about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you."

Remus blinked. "Well I'd hate to see you try then."

Sirius stood up, looking agitated. "It's not my fault you strip. What was I supposed to do, cover my eyes?"

Remus stilled at that, and his expression slowly darkened as he remembered the guy he'd started to like ogling him like all the other customers, like he was just a toy or an object he wanted to use, like he wasn't an actual person, not caring at all if he was okay with it. "You're an asshole," he bit out and pushed around the guy to go to his bedroom, a hand catching his arm as he passed through the open doorway.

"Remus, wait..." Sirius said, sounding suddenly apologetic, and Remus didn't pull away as he looked straight ahead. "You're right. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable."

Remus said nothing, and he felt the hand loosen its grip before falling away. He let out a quiet breath.

"It's fine," he said reluctantly, and then he turned around to find the man standing close. He started to say what he'd just told James, but he wavered. He rubbed a hand over his hair in agitation. "Yeah, well I'm sorry I ignored your messages." He pulled out his phone, feeling suddenly guilty. "What'd you say-"

"No don't check them now," Sirius said quickly and made to grab his phone.

"Hey." Remus pulled back and studied the suddenly nervous looking man for a second before grinning and turning on his phone.

"No, Remus. Really—"

Remus started laughing as he walked backwards from a protesting Sirius into his bedroom. He turned away, reading the messages out loud with amusement as arms wrapped around his waist and tried to reach his phone. "Remus, are you mad? Remus, _why_ are you mad? Are you out with a friend, or a 'friend'? Did I do something? Is it because"—The sandy blond's voice grew incredulous as he read the last few words—" _I didn't tip_?" 

"Okay. Just stop now-"

"That last one was a joke... Too soon?" Remus started laughing again, his sides starting to hurt from his aggressive workout earlier, and he let the phone finally be pulled from his hands, Sirius tapping the screen a few times before tossing it lightly onto his bed. "I never took you for a spastic texter," he said impishly, and then he realized there were arms wrapping more snugly around him, and a larger body pressed up against his back.

"I'm not," Sirius said lowly into his ear, amused, and he resisted sliding his hands down firm abs even as Remus's breaths grew audibly choppy. "But it seems I am when it comes to you."

"You barely know me," Remus countered without thinking.

"I'd like to change that if you'd let me," was murmured back.

Remus shook his head when fingertips brushed his pants line questioningly. "No, not like this." He moved away, putting some space between them so he could think more clearly. He looked at the man, and then he felt his chest start to shake as he moved forward again, lips curling up crookedly. He reached up and unclipped one of Lily's barrette's. "Why did you let her do this to you? Now she's going to start trying to paint my nails again."

Sirius grinned, and he grasped the sandy blond's forearm, stopping him from removing the next. "I like you, Remus," he said, his smooth voice suddenly quiet, as he met hazel eyes up close, and he let his hand slide further down the guy's arm when he felt fingers lace themselves in his hair nicely just above the nape of his neck.

Remus found himself studying the man's handsome features, only a few of his long bangs hanging down, the rest still held back with childish clips that he'd bought Lily for her first birthday after becoming friends. She clearly hadn't liked them, but she'd worn them all through middle school anyway and still wore them at home since she'd gotten too old to really wear them out. He fiddled with the plastic accessory. "What do you want from me?" he finally asked. "Right now?"

Grey eyes livened at that, and Sirius wet his lower lip before saying, "It depends... Did you mess around with someone tonight?"

Remus hesitated for only a second before shaking his head.

Sirius nodded tightly, inching closer, and fingers grasped his hair more tightly like they were considering pulling him back. He leaned down carefully, a puff of minty breath grazing his lips before he whispered, his voice gravelly: "I want to see your piercing. Up close."

Remus found himself grinning slowly, and lips began to tease the outside corner of his mouth, strong hands sliding around his waist and then down his back, the heat from them sinking through his shirt and into his skin. "What for?"

Sirius smiled against Remus's cheek. "Just curious, I'm considering getting one."

"Is that so?" Remus asked, and he felt hands slide down, slipping under his pants some as a soft mouth worked along his jawline.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sirius groaned against the man's rough jaw, suddenly distracted, and he grabbed Remus's firmly sculpted backside and squeezed, pulling him closer, "you're not wearing anything, this is better than the thong. Fuck, I want suck your cock."

Hazel eyes clenched shut as an insistent mouth trailed heatedly back down to Remus's lips, still staying at the edges as if they were waiting for him to close the gap. "I'm not, I'm not a whore, you know that right?" Remus said, his words desperate as he fought the growing urge to meet tempting lips or press up against him, their lower bodies brushing and making him ache.

Sirius shook his head jerkily and began to knead with his fingers, enjoying the low groan he was eliciting, his cock hardening painfully. "No. No of course not. Why would I think that?"

Remus pressed his lips together tightly when a mouth met his distractedly, relaxing when they moved away again. "Because you were treating me like one tonight," he said honestly, and finally, he met the man's lips for a few seconds, letting himself enjoy the feel of them pressed to his before pulling back to finish. "So if you do, we should stop right now."

"I don't," Sirius insisted, his voice husky, as he shifted closer, and he met Remus's lips again as he pressed his clothed lower body fully against his. He groaned, the sentiment echoed. "Will you show me?"

Remus hesitated for a second but then nodded, and he stepped back. He watched Sirius reach back and push his door shut for him with a soft click as he began to undo his jeans, and he paused when the dark-haired man began to grin mischievously. "No stripping jokes," he said sternly.

Sirius's grin widened, pitch-dark brows arching devilishly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Remus rolled his eyes half heartedly, and then as he began to slowly undo the zipper - he met dark grey eyes straight on. He paused again. "If we do this, it doesn't mean you and I are together or you can start telling me what to do."

Sirius's brows furrowed for a second, but then they quickly smoothed, and the man shook his head again, his expression sincere. "Of course not."

Remus nodded curtly, swallowed back the uncertainty in his chest, and then stepped out of his jeans, and he watched as the man's expression grew suddenly intense, a well known emotion glazing over his features. He swallowed hard around the persisting lump.

"My, my..."—Sirius lowered down onto his knees to study the curved barbell piercing on the tip and underside of the man's hardened member—"that is, _hot,_ Remus." He wet his lips when it pulsed under his scrutiny, and he asked, having almost forgotten, "Do you want to use a condom?"

Remus let out a measured breath. "I, uh, I'm clean. So if you are too, it's fine."

Sirius nodded faintly, and he trailed his gaze up over the man's body greedily, the fitted shirt he was still wearing clinging nicely to a defined torso underneath. "I'm clean. I'd rather not if that's okay, so we don't have to cover up your nice little accessory." He smiled slowly when Remus's neck flushed some unexpectedly.

"Okay," Remus agreed, and then, "Take off your shirt first."

Sirius grinned and pulled his hoodie and the t-shirt beneath off obediently, dropping it on the floor as he held the man's gaze. "Better?"

Remus let out another measured breath. "Yeah. Yeah that's good."

Sirius lowered down some, and then as he leaned forward, hands settled on his head, and he grasped the man's pierced body part firmly at its base.

" _Ah-h_."

Lips curled up even as they parted. Sirius's tongue flicked out, and fingers tangled themselves into his hair.

Remus's chin fell back when he felt a tongue flick over his piercing, and the sensitive skin around it, a cool breath fanning over his tip, and he bit back a groan as he stared at the plain white ceiling above. He began to mutter encouraging words, his hands gently guiding an unbelievably talented mouth to envelop him over and over... He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he didn't really care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song 1: 'Put Your Money on Me' by the Struts
> 
> Song 2: 'Right Round' by Flo Rida

_So maybe I sleep 'til noon for breakfast,_

_I have a little smoke then I get up and go,_

_And yes I'm always two hours late for work babe,_

_It's hard being a slave to your body and soul,_

_You know I'm only bragging,_

_Boss is always nagging,_

_My ass is dragging but they don't know._

Sirius groaned, his cheek pressed into the soft pillow beneath, warm sheets tangled around his legs. He reached out searching blindly, and he frowned when his table was lower-placed than expected, fingertips settling on his buzzing phone. He tapped at the screen to snooze it.

"Do you seriously have an alarm for ten o'clock?"

Grey eyes opened, and Sirius found himself grinning sleepily. Remus was standing in the doorway of his bedroom in a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt, expression unimpressed, his shoulder rested on the frame as he ate out of a blue plastic bowl. "Morning, Remus."

The sandy blond took a bite of Cheerios. "You fell asleep in my bed." He took another bite, dark blond brows arching when Sirius only grinned wider. He pushed off the doorframe. "Right. Well, I'm going for a jog, you can let yourself out."

"A jog?" Sirius asked, sitting up, smoothing down his hair, and Remus paused as he eyed the guy in his bed who was shirtless. "I'll go with you."

Remus blinked slowly. Then he shrugged, holding his bowl of just milk with one hand, as he turned away. "If you think you can keep up."

" _Oh_ I can keep up, I'm quite the runner y'know," Sirius shouted at his back.

Remus grinned, shaking his head as he walked into the small kitchen he and Lily shared. "Great. Let's go." He placed his bowl and spoon in an empty sink and then made his way over to the front door, stepping into a pair of grey Adidas, his favorite shoes for jogging for as long as he could remember, and he grabbed a pair of navy blue earbuds from a wooden bowl on the nearby table.

"I'm ready."

Remus looked up to find the taller man dressed in the expensive sweatpants and shirt he'd had on the night before, a huge grin on his face, particularly for someone about to jog after just waking up. "You need something to eat first?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I prefer to eat after." The guy's smile remained.

Remus scrubbed at short locks and sucked on his teeth before letting out a sigh. "All right, let's go."

* * *

  _You spin my head right round, right round,_

_When you go down, when you go down down,_

_You spin my head right round, right round,_

_When you go down, when you go down down._

Remus breathed out slowly, his lungs burning faintly as his shoes hit pavement over and over, the muscles in his legs pushing harder with each stride. The sky was clear, and the air was crisp. They'd left behind the rougher streets after just twenty minutes and after another twenty were only a few blocks away from the park that had miles of trails where Remus preferred to jog. Running on the side of the street, and jogging in place at crosswalks as cars zoomed by wasn't the most invigorating environment. He'd run cross country throughout high school and always preferred splashing through streams under a leafy canopy to city jogging.

_Hey, walk out that house with my swagger,_

_Hop in there with dough, I got places to go,_

_People to see, time is precious,_

_I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?_

The six foot sandy blond pushed himself even harder as he found his second wind, endorphins rushing through him, making it all feel effortless, and he enjoyed the cool air on his heated skin as he neared the entrance to the local park.

_Just like my mind where I'm goin',_

_No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes,_

_No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll,_

_I like my jewelry that's always on whoa,_

_I know the storm is comin',_

_My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower._

"-ey Remus!"

He glanced over to see the dark-haired guy no longer beside him, and he slowed, shooting a look over his shoulder to find the man bent over, his hands on his knees several yards behind. He pulled one earbud out, his music still playing. "You okay?" he asked, walking back towards his heavily breathing jogging partner.

"Oh. Uh.. Uh. Yeah. I'm. I'm great," the man said around labored breathing. He stood up slowly, one of his hands coming up to grab his side when he grimaced. "I think maybe, maybe I'll just, walk a little, and then catch up."

Remus rolled his eyes but found himself smiling as he began to walk slowly by the guy, taking out his other bud and letting them hang around his neck to quietly play. "It's okay. I can walk if you need a break." He looked over at the guy as they walked into the park that was green with rolling hills, looking like a rural oasis to the urban environment surrounding it. They passed some joggers, who were leaving, and a guy-girl couple, who were sitting in the grass with a blanket spread out and a picnic basket between them. He looked back over when Sirius started coughing into his fist. "When's the last time you went jogging?"

Sirius cleared his throat and then laughed, the sound winded still. "Last week actually, but you're in much better shape than James. Usually we quit after like fifteen minutes for a smoke and some food."

Remus grinned at that, pushing hands inside his pants pockets as he strolled beside the taller man. "Ah, and here I thought you were just lying to me completely." He frowned, puzzling when the man leaned in suddenly close. "What are-"

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he pulled back. "I can't believe you listen to that song."

"What..? Oh,"—Remus broke into a sheepish grin, and he shook his head—"Shut up. It's good for jogging."

Sirius grinned at that and bumped his shoulder with his as he leaned in again. "Do you ever use a pole?" he asked the sandy blond in a playful murmur, ignoring two girls as they passed who were eyeing them curiously.

Remus fought an answering grin, and he veered off the dirt path and into the grass, Sirius following him with a laugh. "You smoke?" he asked the guy as he glanced around the area, making his way down toward a cluster of trees that marked the start of the trail he preferred.

"Sometimes. You?"

Remus scrubbed at his hair. "I try not to." The man beside him hummed at that. He glanced over as he stopped once they were in the shade of trees, eyeing the still-tired looking guy. "You wanna sit for a few?"

"Hell yes." Sirius dropped down with a relieved sigh, splaying out long legs and causing Remus to laugh as he lowered down beside him, the soft grass cool through his pants.

Remus sniffed as he checked his phone for the time before wrapping his earbuds around it and stuffing it back in his pocket, ignoring a message from Frank asking him if he wanted to get lunch.

"Your friend again?"

Remus looked up in surprise to meet cool grey eyes. "Yeah. It was actually, does that bother you?"

Sirius shrugged and looked away. "Do you two fuck?"

Remus stared at the guy. "Yeah. All the time."

The dark-haired man's head swiveled back around to reveal a look between shock and agitation.

Remus dead-panned. "In fact, you should probably know, he's pregnant with my baby right now."

Sirius's lips twitched, and then he huffed a laugh, and his posture relaxed and he laughed some more. He shifted closer as Remus broke into an impish grin. The taller man leaned in, his lips carefully grazing the sandy blond's cheek. "You'd make gorgeous babies. And they'd all be fast as hell and fantastic dancers."

Remus found himself breathing a laugh even as lips brushed the sensitive skin on his neck just below his ear, the man's upper body leaning into his. "I'm glad you think so, because I was thinking you could have my next."

Sirius hummed lowly, the rumbling sound reverberating in Remus's chest, and then his warm lips were working on the sandy blond's neck. "You want me, Remus?"

Remus felt air whoosh from his lungs at the roughly husked words, and he was nodding, his pants growing painfully tight. Shit. They were so far from his house. A hand grasped his upper leg and began to massage it as a tongue slipped out and ran up the side of his neck, causing him to groan quietly. He glanced around the park to make sure no one was watching.

" _Where_?"

Hazel eyes clenched shut. Remus cursed as Sirius's kisses grew more heated, and he wasn't sure how his morning jog had turned into this, not that he was complaining, well, at least not at that moment. "Ah. I got a place we can go." He stood up then, turning to adjust himself discreetly and then once Sirius was standing he started off into the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'Faith' by George Michael. haha

"What's this?"

Remus glanced around before opening the wooden door to a cabin that looked like it'd seen better days, a dingy white sign that read 'Howling Wolf Park Administration Building' was completely covered by the overgrown bushes around it. "It used to be the office for the park when it first opened," he said, stepping into the dusty building with Sirius right behind him, ducking a little to miss the low hanging doorframe. "My dad worked here when it was just trails and wildlife before they added the playground and courts."

"So you used to hang out in here when you were little?" was asked with obvious amusement.

"No. Not really. My dad was very serious about his work, my mom only brought me a couple of times at the beginning..." The sandy blond trailed off, his gaze scanning the old room that consisted of two bare desks that abutted one wall, one considerably larger than the other, the chairs that had once been pushed under them gone. He only really remembered the room because of a picture his mom had taken at one of his few visits. He felt hands slide around his waist, and his lungs tightened inside his chest, and suddenly he regretted his decision.

"Yeah, my dad's an asshole too," was sighed huskily against the nape of his neck, and then he felt softly parted lips press to the skin just above his collar. "Mmm... you taste good."

Remus felt his lips quirk up on one side some. "Nice and salty?"

"MmHm." Two hands slid up the sandy blond's stomach, dragging his white shirt up some inadvertently to expose tan skin to the cooler cabin air. Remus's eyelids dipped when a hot exhale rushed down the back of his shirt, and his body began to respond to the gentle touches and caresses. "So what d'you want to do?" was asked quietly next to his ear.

Remus wet his lower lip as he considered what he wanted at that moment. He turned around, and he looked into a slightly higher set gaze. "I don't have any lube on me."

The dark-haired man's pupils grew at that, black slowly overtaking grey, until the smoky color was only a thin rim. His tongue snuck out, wetting the corners of his mouth. "I'm still game if you are," he said, his voice low and husky.

Remus placed his hand on the guy's chest, and he shoved him back a few steps until he bumped into the wall behind him, a smile curving up the dark-haired man's lips at his sudden roughness. "How long's it been for you?" he asked seriously.

Sirius's grin widened, the man pinned against the wall of the abandoned cabin flashed perfect white teeth. "About two years,"—hazel eyes widened, and brows furrowed—"usually, I'm not on the receiving end."

Remus said nothing for a long moment but then he began to nod. "Okay, we can try, and if it won't work we'll just do something else. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about that, I like it when it hurts," the man countered slyly, and then Remus met his lips with his to quiet him.

The sandy blond felt hands snaking around his waist and sliding up his back, and he deepened the kiss, grasping the man's face as he focused solely on what they were doing. This was his first time initiating things other than their kiss on the beach; he'd not even returned the mind-blowing blowjob he'd received the night before, because Sirius had ended up jerking himself off during it. He'd said he wanted 'to come with him' which he'd laughed at initially, but just a minute or so into it when he'd groaned with his lips wrapped around him, the sound of the man's hand sliding over his own cock... Remus'd found himself shooting hard into the back of his throat.

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the recent memory and released the man's solid jaw. He skated hands down, feeling his neck and collarbone, nicely defined shoulders and chest, and he swallowed a broken groan, when he ghosted over erect nipples. He began to kiss more heatedly, his thoughts melting as his fingers slipped under an incredibly soft shirt, and he was trailing up over sculpted muscles roughly. "How are you in such bad shape with these muscles?" he teased as he dipped down to greet the man's neck with his tongue, and then teeth.

"Ah-h, _shit_. Yeah. Yeah that's nice." Sirius laughed, the sound rough and breathy and low and in a way that had Remus pressing his body up firmly against his until he could feel the outline of the man's hardened member against his as he began to work over salty sweet skin. "You like my body, Remus?"

Remus nodded his approval faintly but without hesitation, his hands having slid down to rest on the waistband of grey sweatpants. "Can I?" he asked and then pushed them down when he received a low, breathy 'fuck yeah.' The taller man toed of his shoes and stepped out of them, and Remus wrapped his hand around silky skin.

" _Fuck_." Sirius pushed his hips forward, sliding into the grip. "Oh fuck me, that's nice."

Remus let out an uneven breath, his body growing impatient, and he rested his forehead on the man's nicely muscled shoulder as he continued to stroke, his left hand slipping around...

" _Mmm_." Grey eyes closed.

Remus let out another breath, and he began to push—

_Well I guess it would be nice,_

_If I could touch your body,_

—He paused—

_I know not everybody,_

_Has got a body like you, uhh._

"Fucking Christ."

Remus looked down at Sirius's pants buzzing on the floor nearby. "Do you need to get that?" The man didn't respond, cursing instead under his breath, and he stepped back some, his hands dropping.

_But I've got to think twice,_

_Before I give my heart away,_

_And I know all the games you play,_

_Because I play them too._

"Yeah, sorry." The dark-haired man crouched down and dug through his pants, pulling out his phone.

_Oh but I,_

_Need some time off from that emotion,_

_Time to pick my heart up off the floor,_

_Oh when that love comes down,_

_Without devotion._

He shot Remus a final apologetic smile and then tapped it on as he stood back up. "What d'you want?"

Remus stood, unsure, half-amused as the half-dressed man ran a hand through his hair roughly and closed his eyes as the person on the other side responded rather lengthily.

"Now's not a good time." Sirius turned away some. "That's not really any of your business, now is it? No. No I can't." There was more talking on the other side, and the man leaned back against the wall and let out a begrudging sigh. "Fine. Come get me... I'm at the park off Eleventh... Yeah. Fuck you." Sirius dropped his phone onto his pants and then looked to a waiting Remus. "Sorry, I gotta go. That was James."

Remus crossed his arms, and then he didn't quite hold back the wry expression pushing at the corners of his lips. "James..." He lifted sandy brows skeptically. "Is that your ringtone for everyone?"

Sirius shook his head and moved closer with a laugh. "Nah, James picked that out. He's a bastard. Mine for him is Bad Romance."

Remus grinned at that and grabbed a handful of the guy's ridiculously expensive tee and pulled him closer until his flagging member was resting against his sweatpants. He felt it begin to harden again. "How long will he take to get here?"

Sirius's expression slowly shifted, grey eyes growing more serious again. "Fifteen minutes, I've gotta go to Gryffindor Tower, my father's there and he's asking for me, or I'd stay."

Remus ignored the sudden discomfort at the words, and he focused on the feeling of the man's body pressed to his. "First let me pay you back for last night."

"You don't owe me anything," the man said back, his words coming out sounding honest if rough. He dipped down and pressed his lips to the corner of the sandy blond's carefully. "I enjoyed it, I would've done it all night if you'd let me," he husked against his cheek.

Remus pressed his lips together and then was pulling the guy by his shirt across the small room, turning them at the last moment to press him back against the larger of the two desks, and he lowered down amiably with a crooked grin. "I'll have to let you stay over more often then," he said quietly as the man settled on his back, his legs bent and feet almost reaching the ground. He pushed his own pants down, kicking out of them distractedly as he climbed over top the softly chuckling man, settling his knees on either side of his bare legs.

"Was this your dad's desk?" was asked impishly.

Remus nodded jerkily as he cupped the man's cock with his palm, bringing it up to touch his wider one, the man hissing when the cold metal of his piercing rubbed his tip, and he fisted them both. "Yeah, I'll fuck you over it next time if you want," he said quietly. Watching grey eyes roll back, his breath caught for a second, and he began to slide his pulsing body part through his tight fist and along the man's hardened one, grunting in appreciation as hands found their way under his shirt.

"Oh shit, that's _fucking_ hot," Sirius said, almost panting, his lower back arching and fingers finding Remus's nipples, and he began to roll them both between his thumbs and indexes gently. "I think I really like you, Remus. Do you like me?"

The sandy blond's head dipped, hiding his expression as he began to thrust faster, the feeling of the man's rolling fingers shooting straight down, the sound of their skin sliding together in the otherwise silent building making it hard to think over the question that felt like a loaded gun. "Shit."

"Do you?" Fingers pinched and then tugged teasingly, and Remus gasped, his knees going weak and he had to focus on holding himself up. "Maybe just a little?" was husked with an insistence.

Remus sped up his hand to stop the questions, receiving curses in response, and he felt a tightening down low as the cock pressed against his grew unbelievably hard. He lifted his head to meet sexy as hell grey eyes, and he nodded, just barely.

"Yeah," escaped him, and then he watched slate-colored eyes glaze over, and he felt hot liquid splatter his exposed stomach and spill over his cock, coating it, his name _groaned_ , and he bit back a mouthful of expletives as he began to pulse, shooting up onto the man's shirt as he leaned over, grasping the edge of the old desk for support. " _Shit. Shit."_

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Adventure of a Lifetime' by Coldplay.

"It took you long enough, what were you doing?"

"Hello to you too, Jamie," Sirius said with an easy grin as he slid down into the passenger seat of his best friend's car lazily. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

James eyed him suspiciously with a look of apparent disgust. "Why're you so happy?"

Sirius laughed and waited for the door to lower by his side before reaching into the glove compartment in front of him. "Do I need a reason?" He pushed aside a few papers, smiling when he found a carton of cigarettes he'd stashed there months ago for such an occasion. He pulled one out along with the small white lighter smuggled inside. "So what's Father Dearest doing at the club?" he asked solicitously, tapping the butt of the cigarette on the door beside him to pack it as he glanced around curiously for Remus.

They'd split at the entrance just before James'd shown up, Remus giving him his shirt and taking his soiled one in return with an unapologetic grin. The shirtless, sandy blond had nodded noncommittally as he'd begun to casually jog away backwards, Sirius shouting after him that he'd text him later and to 'text back this time for _fuck's sake_.'

He smiled a little at his own clinginess; it was definitely a first for him, wanting to spend so much time with a guy he wanted to fuck. Although, he found he wanted to do more than just that with the sandy blond. He was funny, smart as hell, interesting to talk to, and-

"He wants to see what we think so far... You can't smoke in here."

Sirius lifted the lighter to his cigarette, flicked it on, and sucked in a few quick puffs before sighing and leaning back, letting his mind relax once more. "It won't hurt, your cleaners need something to do other than clean imagined dust anyway." He ran his index over the gleaming door by his side and then rubbed his finger and thumb together with an arched brow. He grinned as his window lowered a few inches, diminishing the cloud of smoke before him quickly. James glowered at him out of the corner of his vision as he put his car into drive, the powerful engine rumbling in response. "Nothing like a smoke after some good sex, am I right?" he prodded his grumpy friend.

"Sex? With who? I thought you were with—Wait, whose shirt is that, is that Remus's? It is, isn't it?" Sirius grinned around his cigarette, puffing on it in a way that resembled how one might suck on a pipe just to annoy his friend. "You fucked Remus?"

Sirius let out a laugh and drew another slow drag before carefully lifting his cigarette to the cracked window, watching its spent tip get blown away and the red embers beneath flare to life. "No. We just messed around, but the end product is the same. So. Y'know." He found himself smiling around the cigarette, his thoughts drifting back to just minutes before. He wondered if Remus would want to come to his place tonight, he could take him for a ride in his car, or on one of his motorcycles, maybe take him out to eat somewhere nice, and then he could show him his room, and his bed—His lips curled up further.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," James said hesitantly. "Did you um... stay with him last night?"

"Yep. You want all the sordid details too?" Sirius asked, and he took one last drag before pushing the rest of his unfinished cigarette out the window. He rested back in the chair and shot his best friend a lazy grin, the wind ruffling his pitch-black locks. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

James shook his head and took to staring at the street. "Nothing."

He drummed the armrest with his fingertips. "No. Tell me. You're obviously thinking something."

James shot a glance over and then grimaced. "It's just..."

"Go on. You can do it."

"Well it's just... Does Remus even like you?"

Sirius let out a loud laugh. "Wow. Don't sugarcoat it any, James."

"No. I just mean"—his best friend shot him an openly worried look that had him rolling his eyes—"he's not the most emotional guy."

Sirius turned around in his seat and grabbed the change of nicer clothes he'd expected to find. He shrugged as he began to pull a light grey button up over top Remus's shirt. "Who cares?"

James sighed as he came to a stoplight, looking like he wanted to say something. "I'm just saying, you don't usually get so involved, and now you seem like you are with someone who _might_ not be that interested. Maybe you're jumping into this one a little quickly is all, y'know? Not to mention he's Lily's best friend."

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he did up the last button of his shirt. "Funny, coming from the guy getting married to a complete stranger. When's the date, next Saturday?" He rolled his eyes again. "So we're messing around, it means nothing, don't worry about it." He pushed down his sweatpants, happy for the dark tint surrounding him, and he lifted his hips to pull on the pair of black dress pants over his hips, buttoning them before sitting back down. He shot his wary-looking friend an exasperated look as he popped his collar so he could do up a skinny, crimson tie. "I promise, I won't ruin things between you and your _precious_ Lily," and then with even less patience as he smoothed his collar back down, " _You're_ the one who encouraged me to pursue him to begin with, remember?"

"Fine, you're right, I'll drop it." James drove in silence for a long moment. He cleared his throat. "And no—to your question—it's the following, uh, Saturday. You're available right?"

Sirius paused in looping his belt around his waist to look over, black brows furrowed. "What?" He blinked, and James glanced over before looking straight ahead again. "Wait. Two weeks from _now_? You're getting married in _two weeks_? You're joking?"

James shook his head tensely, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, looking suddenly not so sure, and Sirius broke into a raucous laughter at his friend's expense.

* * *

  
_Turn your magic on,_  
 _To me she'd say,_  
 _Everything you want's a dream away,_  
 _Under this pressure, under this weight,_  
 _We are diamonds._

_Now I feel my heart beating,_   
_I feel my heart beneath my skin,_   
_And I feel my heart beating,_   
_Oh, you make me feel,_   
_Like I'm alive again,_   
_Alive again,_   
_Oh, you make me feel,_   
_Like I'm alive again._

Remus pulled his earbuds out and dropped his keys into the wooden bowl by the front door. "You in, Lily?" He glanced around the small apartment, a couple piles of wedding magazines strewn out on the coffee table in front of their couch and the floor around it. One of the windows by their tv was pushed open, letting in a cool breeze, and he could hear his roommate in her room talking, sounding like she was on the phone.

He toed off his shoes, walking into his bedroom first to toss Sirius's shirt into his hamper before coming back out into the living room in just his black sweats.

He stopped to stretch, clasping his hands over his head, relaxing his lats with a groan and then crouched down to pick up the stray magazines. A wry smile pushed at his lips as his mind wandered back to his time with Sirius earlier. He wasn't as stuck-up as he would've expected; he was actually really laidback and having him around was kind of enjoyable too despite how clingy he was being—His smile grew as he remembered the attractive guy trying to get him to commit to meeting up again so soon as he'd jogged away. Maybe he would text him back tonight, it couldn't hurt, he already knew about his job after all and he did-

A door opened. "Oh Remus! You're back already..."

Remus smiled further as he stood up, but the expression slowly fell away as he noticed the guy standing behind his roommate.

"Hi Remus. Long time no see," Amos Diggory said with an uncomfortable laugh, looking away from the sandy blond's exposed chest as a flush ran up his neck.

Remus held back a grimace and smiled back tightly. "Hey Amos."

"Amos came by to help me pick out a cake," his friend said quickly, holding up a book with tall, white cakes all over its cover as if for evidence. "He says he can get me a special on whichever James and I choose, isn't that nice?"

Remus nodded, glancing around the room, rubbing a hand back and forth over short sandy locks. "Uh, yeah, that's really nice-"

"It's no big deal," the brunet spoke up. The guy cleared his throat. "Hey Remus, uh, can we talk for a minute?"

Remus dropped his hand as he shot a glance between Lily and Amos. "Ah, no I'm good," he said and then turned and walked into his room.


	18. Chapter 18

12:32 - _Hey_.

12:36 - Hey.

12:36 - _What're you doing?_

12:38 - ...

12:38 - _Come on. Tell me. What, are you taking a bath or something?_

12:39 - Yeah. You figured it out. I'm naked and wet right now as we text.

12:39 - _Shit_.

12:40 - No. I'm in my room hiding from Lily and a one-night stand.

12:40 - _Oh. Disappointing..._

12:40 - Hah

12:41 - _Wait. A one-nighter of yours or Lilyflower's?_

12:42 - Mine. Unfortunately.

12:42 - _Ah_.

12:43 - Yeah.

12:45 - What're you doing?

12:45 - _Haha. I could feel the eye roll there_

Remus smiled some as he lay on his made bed, his earbuds in, to block out any voices.

12:45 - _I'm at Gryffindor Tower, meeting with my father... too bad you're not here, it's less fun without you_

12:46 - That's insulting

12:46 - _Right sorry_

12:47 - Shouldn't you be talking to him?

12:47 - _I am. Texting you while I do is the only way I'm keeping from flipping out and getting fired at the moment. I need the money._

12:48 - I'm sure you do.

12:48 - _I do._

12:48 - How much is he paying you?

12:49 - _I'd tell you that. But I feel like you'd just get mad._

12:49 - Good point.

12:50 - _So. If you needed to take a bath. I wouldn't mind. I could talk to you while you did._

12:50 - Wouldn't that be awkward? While your dad is watching?

12:52 - _Or exhilarating_

Remus rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lily hadn't broken in yet to lay into him. He knew he'd been rude to Amos, he didn't need her to tell him. That's why he'd locked the door.

12:56 - _You still there?_

12:57 - Yeah. What'd you want to do tonight?

12:57 - _:)_

12:57 - You want to smile?

12:57 - _Yes. With you._

12:58 - Hmmm. You have low standards.

12:58 - _No, you're just that enjoyable._

Remus felt his lips quirk up again. He rolled onto his back, holding his phone up as he considered what he wanted to say.

12:58 - _Would you want to stay at my place tonight? I mean, you don't have to, just want to know if I should have the sheets changed and have extra toiletries and all that._

12:59 - Do you want me to stay?

12:59 - _I wouldn't have asked if I didn't._

Remus shifted his hands to respond, and then the corner of his phone smacked him in the face. "Ow." He picked it back up with a soft curse and rubbed at the bridge of his nose with the back of his left thumb, deleting the 'idndh' from the text line with his other.

1:00 - Okay

1:00 - _So you want to?_

1:00 - _Stay_

1:00 - _that is_

1:00 - _with me_

1:00 - _?_

1:01 - You're lucky I have free texting

1:01 - _Incredibly_

1:01 - _So do you?_

1:02 - I wouldn't have said okay if I didn't.

1:02 - _Touché_

Remus sucked on his teeth as he thought, before responding reluctantly.

1:03 - Okay. Well I have to work tonight first.

He waited for a response.

1:03 - _Cool. Want me to pick you up?_

1:03 - No. I can get a ride with my friend.

1:04 - _Ok_

Remus looked to the side and towards his window, waiting for more. A text bubble popped up a second later, and he felt the urge to smile.

1:04 - _I don't mind picking you up though. I don't have to come in or anything. Think of me like a driver. A free driver who'd let you do him up the arse._

Remus broke into a laugh, and he rolled onto his stomach as he typed back quickly.

1:05 - Arse?

1:05 - _Ass just sounds crass._

1:05 - I'm a stripper, you remember that, right?

1:05 - _Oh I remember._

1:06 - Hmmmm

1:06 - _I meant that in the most respectful way imaginable_

1:06 - _of course_

1:07 - of course. Midnight. Is that too late?

1:07 - _no it's perfect_

1:07 - perfect...

1:07 - _incredibly_

Remus smiled.

"-emus"—Remus pulled out a bud—"Remus open the door, I'm not angry, I swear."

The sandy blond sighed and looked back down to his phone.

1:08 - See ya then

He put his phone face down on the nightstand as he stood up with a sigh, not picking it up when it buzzed again. Twice. He shook his head, grinning as he walked over to his dresser to grab a shirt, despite not wanting to. "Just a minute, I need to change."

"I see you perform every night."

Remus pulled a cobalt, long-sleeved shirt over his head, tugging it down over tone abs as he retorted, "Even more reason to maintain my modesty when I can."

"Nghhh." Lily growled.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, checking it in the mirror over his dresser to stall.

"Stop stalling."

Remus leaned forward, running his tongue over his teeth and then checking them for any foreign particles.

"Remus! _Come on_ -"

Remus was holding the door open, Lily's mouth still agape. "What?" he asked shortly.

His friend glared narrowly and pushed past him to enter his room. " 'No, I'm good.' What was that?!"

Remus sighed, still holding the door to his room, regretting already his decision to unlock it. He rested his forehead on his forearm, closing his eyes as he said, "Please Lily, I'm not-"

"Not what? Not in the _mood_?" his friend scoffed.

Remus sighed again, but silently, as he righted himself, turning around to get the full effect over. His friend was tapping her right foot, her arms crossed, her expression appropriately severe (in her opinion at least). "Yeah. But I can see you don't care," he said tiredly.

Lily opened her mouth, a sound of indignation huffing from her lips. "So you think I'm annoying? Is that what you're saying?"

Remus walked back over to his bed, passing his friend, and he dropped onto it, face first. "Yeah. Pretty much," he said, his words muffled by the blanket. He groaned and rolled onto his back to add, "Of course not, I just don't want to talk about it. I know what you're thinking, and you know what I'm thinking. What's the point?"

"What am I thinking then?"

Remus took in a lungful of air. "That I was rude to Amos, and that he was a guest, and that he was doing you a favor, and that I was just avoiding an awkward conversation when _he_ was clearly more uncomfortable than I was, and that I was a _huge_ jerk. And did I miss anything?"

There was silence.

"Right. So why are we having this talk?"

The bed dipped beside him, and he turned his head to look up at his friend, feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest at the look of quiet defeat on her features.

"I didn't mean for him to be here when you got back. You were early. Sorry."

Remus shrugged and looked back to the ceiling, his hands resting on his chest. "I figured, it's okay. I'm sorry too."

His friend settled down on the bed and shifted closer until he dropped one arm to wrap it around her, and she settled her head on his shoulder as she cuddled against his side.

"I'm going to miss this," was said quietly. "When I move out. I can't believe we won't be roommates after I get married."

Remus smiled a little. "Yeah, soon you'll only have your _husband_ to cuddle," he teased lightly and then hugged her closer gently. "Have you set a date?"

"Next Saturday."

Hazel eyes widened but then relaxed. Remus's chest started shaking.

"Stop that." A finger poked him in the side. 

" _Hey_." Remus grabbed the pointy finger and encased his friend's smaller hand with his own, resting it on his chest for security. "I feel like one day in the near future I'm going to get a phone call from you, and you'll be on the other side of the country."

Lily giggled at that, and Remus joined in, laughing a little harder when the ridiculousness of it all hit him hard. "That's not going to happen. James and I rushed into this, but honestly, I think this is what I want."

Remus hummed, still amused. "Well if you 'think' so..."

"Jerk," Lily said without any conviction. Then she paused. "I'll pay the rent until you can find someone to sublet with though. It's no rush. Have you considered Frank's offer?"

Remus sighed. Frank had offered him the other night, when he'd been ignoring Sirius's texts, to let him move in with him. He lived in a nicer area, and he had an extra room. The rent would end up being cheaper, plus he'd be closer to work—"Yeah, I haven't decided yet though. Frank seems like the type to walk around naked, don't you think?"

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing," Lily teased, and Remus grinned faintly. "You were wrong though about one thing, y'know."

Remus ran a hand absentmindedly over soft red curls. "What's that?" he asked wearily but without any bite.

"I don't know why you brushed him off, Amos, I thought since you were seeing guys again you might actually be happy he was still interested. Because he is. He couldn't stop looking at your door, and he asked about you more than once on accident, and his eyes got so big when he heard your voice. You should've seen him. It was really cute." She laughed at that, Remus grinning despite himself. Then she added quickly, "Not that you still have to be interested, I just thought you might be. But you aren't?"

Remus blinked as he considered the question. His phone buzzed again, reminding him he had unread messages from probably a certain raven-haired guy, whose soiled shirt was in his hamper, and he squeezed his friend, giving her a small hug. "I'm working tonight, and I won't be home afterward, so you know," he said, redirecting the conversation.

Lily pushed up on her elbow to look down at him, and Remus met her questioning green gaze. "Where are you going?" she asked, red brows furrowing.

Remus looked up at the ceiling.

"Wait. Are you staying with Sirius? No wonder James said-" Lily squealed, cutting off and sounding actually excited, when Remus broke into a revealing grin. "Oh my _gosh_! It makes sense now! I should've known!"

"Right. You don't know anything," Remus said, laughing and rolling away when his friend grabbed a pillow in her excitement, not wanting to get hit in one of her aggressively happy moods she tended to have. "We're just hooking up," he insisted.

"Oh my gosh, you have a _boyfriend_." Lily laughed louder and smacked Remus in the shoulder with his pillow, his laughter growing as he pushed off his bed to escape. "I knew you'd like him if you gave him a chance! I knew it!"

Remus stood, not able to scowl, and he gave a small shrug finally that caused his friend to hurt his ear drums again. "I wouldn't go that far," he said, grimacing at the noise. "Sirius doesn't seem like the dating type."

"No. No you're _wrong_. James says he's smitten with you." Remus looked down, scrubbing at the back of his neck, trying not to let the words get to him. "Oh Remus, I'm so happy for you! You two are such a great match and-"

Remus turned away, blocking out his friend's ramblings as he started to pick up in his room, her excitement harder to ignore. He and Sirius were casual, nothing more; there was no point in arguing with her though, so he kept it to himself.

"Don't you think so? Remus?"

Remus hummed his assent, nodding on cue, as he went through his performance in his head for the night. He just needed to get through work, and then he could relax some.


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius sniffed, smoothing his hair as he looked into the rearview mirror of his Alfa Romeo 8C. He glanced down at his watch. Again.

12:20 AM

He sighed and began to tap an agitated beat out on the steering wheel. He was parked in the turnaround, the only car and person in sight at that moment, the valet clearly already finished up for the night. "C'mon, Remus..." To be fair, he hadn't said midnight on-the-dot. He'd give him ten more minutes before he texted. He already had three messages hanging.

He'd had an admittedly hard time not showing up early and catching a glimpse of the sandy blond performing, but he'd resisted, distracting himself with getting things ready for the night instead. He knew Remus would've hated it, and now he was antsy to get the guy alone. Away from prying eyes and just have him all to himself. James had told him earlier when he'd been in the bathroom getting ready that he needed to play it cool or he was going to scare him off.

Sirius laughed at the thought, feeling agitated. It was hard to play it cool when the guy he liked—because he did, like him, there was no doubt of that anymore—was so standoffish though. James had it easy with Lily fawning over him almost as much as he did over her. He was already holding back, not texting him again though he wanted to a lot, sitting outside the strip bar he practically owned and that he'd been basically banned from when Remus was performing, while everyone else could watch, and-

The dark-haired man let out a slow breath. He needed to calm the fuck down. He wasn't usually so edgy. He ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it, and leaned back in his seat. He was just tired and admittedly a little wired up over his meeting with his father earlier. He scrubbed at his face and checked his watch again. 12:30 AM. "What the hell, Remus?"

The back door to Gryffindor Tower seemed to swing open as if on request, banging into the concrete wall behind it as Remus spilled out with a taller man with brown hair directly behind him, who looked about Sirius's height, maybe taller, the two laughing together conspiratorially.

"Haha!" The bigger guy slung an arm around Remus's shoulder, pulling him close. "Just wait. Now that we're going to be roomies, you won't be able to resist, that sweet ass is gonna be all mine."

Remus laughed, not seeming to mind the guy holding him so close. "I can't believe you made me follow that, I fucking hate you and your fucking rainbow glitter oil."

"Love. You mean you love it, and me," the guy insisted and then pressed his lips to Remus's all of the sudden.

Sirius watched in surprise, the sandy blond only reacting when the man's hand slid down over his pants to grope him over his clothes. "Fuck Frank," Remus said, shoving the man back some, "have some self control or I'll fucking deck you next time."

"Sorry. Just tired and horny. Later Remus," the guy said with a laugh, not seeming the least bit fazed by what had just happened between them.

Remus waved with a shake of his head and then began to look around. Sirius lowered his passenger window. "Hey, over here."

Remus looked over, and he picked up a light jog. He leaned over to peer in, his face pinched in a look of discomfort. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. My stuff got pushed back a little."

Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. Jump in."

Remus opened the door, sliding in and bringing in a whiff of foreign cologne. The door shut. "Nice car. Is this yours?"

Sirius nodded as he pulled out, shifting gears. "Yeah. I got it as a graduation gift. You like it?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"Thanks," Sirius said, and he shifted again as he began to pick up speed. "So uh, that's the guy you're friends with?"

Remus sighed happily as he leaned back, buckling, pleased to be finished for the night. He'd made enough too that he was taking the next two days off, he really needed a break. "Yeah. Frank. I think I'm gonna move in with him at the end of the month."

"Ah." Sirius glanced over. "Is he always so touchy feely?"

Remus laughed. "Ah, you saw that? Uh. Yeah. That's just Frank. He doesn't mean anything by it."

Sirius snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Remus frowned, looking around and realizing he wasn't even sure where they were going. They were headed further into the city, the buildings on either side getting taller and taller as they did. He glanced over at the dark-haired guy, noticing his shoulders were tense and his tight grip on the steering wheel. "Do you have jealousy issues?"

Sirius let out an incredulous laugh. "Jealousy issues?" He looked over as he came to a red light. "Remus, he grabbed your dick."

Remus started laughing at that, and Sirius stared dumbly at the guy before pushing his car into first when someone beeped behind him. "You think it's funny?"

"You are jealous," Remus said and then rested the back of his head on the seat behind him as he slouched down, his grin teasing. "You know I was dancing almost naked for a roomful of drunks all night, but that's what bothered you."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. Well it's different."

"How."

Sirius paused, puzzling at the question.

"They were both unwanted interest on my part. In fact, Frank bothered me less, because he's my friend, and he's an idiot. So if that bothered you so much, you should probably just take me home now. Because I had a girl grab my ass earlier and some guy tried to follow me back after my performance and security had to stop him. Not before he could offer me some money for sex though."

Sirius pulled into his parking garage, not saying anything. He waved to the attendant in the booth for the night, without rolling down his window, and pulled into the fourth space numbered 004. He looked over, the sandy blond appearing less amused. "You're right. Forget it."

Remus studied him for a minute. "I'm serious though. If you're a jealous guy, this won't work."

Sirius paused, and he felt his lips begin to curl up. "This?" he asked, pitch-dark brows lifting.

Remus rolled his eyes, his own lips tugging suspiciously upward, and he tilted his head to look out the window and up at the low cement ceiling. "Yeah, this."

Sirius grinned fully, his bad mood vanishing. He pulled out the key to his car, undoing his seatbelt as he met the sandy blond's hazel gaze. "Okay," he said with a slight nod.

"Okay?" Remus asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Remus stood barefoot, his feet warm on heated flooring. The floors were heated. He huffed a disbelieving breath as he took another step. Yes. They were definitely heated, because the black stone in front of him was warmer than the one before that'd cooled some under the soles of his feet.

He grinned as he took another step forward, the bathroom he was in bigger than his entire apartment. He stopped at a silver towel rack that held a pile of the softest towels he could imagine, he didn't know how they'd gotten them so thick either.

"I ordered some Thai food, it should be here in an hour, is that okay?"

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll be quick."

"No hurry."

Remus found himself smiling again, and he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it in a tall red ceramic hamper. At least, there was a t-shirt and shorts in the bottom of it, so he figured it was... He walked over to a double sink counter, the surface was covered with black marble, like most of the bathroom, but two large frosted glass bowls sat atop it, serving as the sinks, their faucets looked like miniature water pumps of some sort. He looked up into the wall of a mirror in front of him, his hands resting on the stone counter, and he took a slow look at himself. He looked tired and... out of place.

"Do you need anything else?"

Remus glanced over, pushing himself upright. "Oh, uh, no I'm just going to jump in the shower and wash off," he said, his voice a little tight.

"Okay. If you can't figure out the massage program or want to use the sauna function let me know."

Remus glanced over at the shower that was bigger than his kitchen and a laugh fell from his lips. "Yeah okay, thanks."

"No problem. Do you want a beer or some wine?"

Remus scrubbed at his hair as he walked over to the shower, and he realized there was a 40-gallon aquarium built into one of the walls inside of it, he'd almost thought it was a painting until he saw a single, silver tinted fish swim out from what looked like real plants to study him like he was doing to it. "Uh. Maybe when I get out."

* * *

Remus stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the empty bedroom, the lights had been dimmed. He was wearing a short-sleeved, red t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. He felt a draft.

"Hey, you're out just in time," Sirius said, peering in from outside. A door was cut out of the wall of glass so seamlessly, Remus hadn't even noticed it was there. "Quick question. Are you afraid of heights?"

Remus lifted sandy brows. "Not really."

"Good. Come out with me then."

Remus walked over smooth hardwood that was so polished it felt almost soft, and then he was stepping out onto a concrete balcony that protruded from the skyscraper of a condo building about five feet, probably about fifteen feet wide. He looked out onto the city, the buildings lit up looking alive, the streets below still teeming with cars. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" Sirius asked beside him.

The sandy blond looked over at him. "How rich are you?"

Sirius laughed at that, and he shifted closer to him. "Not that rich. My parents have all the money. They just give me these things so I can't be independent."

Remus frowned at that. "I'm not sure you can complain about that."

"I'm not complaining," Sirius countered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. What'd you get?"

"A few things." Sirius stepped back and motioned to a small, folded blanket and a brown bag set by the door. "Are you up for a picnic?"

* * *

"I'm not joking, James Skype'd his parents with Lily earlier. It was disgusting. They were all thrilled. I think I even heard Mrs. Potter offer a family heirloom for her engagement ring. By the end, they were discussing baby names."

Remus laughed as he sat with a half-eaten container of pad see ew on the blanket in front of him, a beer in his hand. He was leaned back against the building, Sirius beside him, and they were sharing a cigarette. "I can't imagine Lily pregnant, she'd be so demanding." The sandy blond exhaled, watching a stream of smoke before him be carried away as quickly as he could make it. "I really shouldn't be smoking."

"Me neither, smoking's bad for your health," Sirius said, and then he took the cigarette from Remus. "This'll be a whole one for me today," he said around an exhale, "that's my limit."

"Mmm," Remus hummed, and he took a swig from his beer bottle. He'd had a few bottles with his meal, and he was starting to feel that weird relaxed-sleepy-but-not-actually-tired feeling.

He felt the man lean closer, and he opened his mouth when he saw red embers. The cigarette touched his lips softly, and he closed them around it gently. He sucked in slowly, a feeling of déjà vu hitting him.

"Hmmm, you're sexy when you smoke."

Remus snorted, blowing out smoke from his nostrils, and he found himself resting his shoulder against the taller guy's with a smile. "Thanks for everything tonight. Picking me up and letting me use your spa"—he grinned impishly—"and feeding me, and all this."

Sirius smiled at that, looking down at the bottle in his hands as Remus flicked their cigarette. "I'm glad you're having a good time. I thought you might hate it all."

"Why would you think that?"

Sirius's grin grew, and he looked up at the sandy blond from under his dark fringe. "Because you're a fucking hard ass."

Remus laughed at that, and he offered back the cigarette, finishing it off when Sirius waved him off. He dropped it into one of his mostly empty bottles, and it hissed when it landed in a small puddle of warm beer. "I'm not always."

"I'll believe that, when I see it," Sirius said, a smile obvious in his words, as he shifted closer. "I have something else I'd still like to show you tonight," he said, and his hand slipped across Remus's stomach, wrapping around his side.

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked, the heat from Sirius's hand seeping through his shirt, and he turned his head to find lips close.

"Yeah. It's my bed," he murmured roughly, "I don't know if you noticed it."

Remus chuckled as upturned lips grazed the corner of his mouth. "No. I must've missed it."

Sirius tutted lightly, still hovering close. "I'll have to remedy that."

Remus felt fingers slide down and under his pants, grasping his bare hip. "Okay, let's go," he husked.


	20. Chapter 20

"So this is it," Sirius said, a little out of breath, as he dropped back onto his king-sized bed. He situated himself on his elbows in the center of black sheets, long legs spread out nonchalant. The door was closed, lights were dimmed in the large room to their lowest level, most of the lighting coming from a full moon outside the room's glass wall, and he was still in dress slacks from earlier. His hair felt messed from having hands in it, his black button up was undone the top few buttons, showing a glimpse of porcelain skin beneath, and his chest rose and fell eagerly from the very fresh memory of he and Remus kissing heatedly out on the balcony. "What d'you think?" he asked casually, his right foot wiggling some as he studied the standing sandy blond's aloof expression.

Remus's lips cocked up on one side as he moved closer, stopping at the foot of Sirius's bed, and he took a moment to appreciate the man's body in his clearly tailored clothes. His dark shirt was smooth along his tone stomach and bunching some around his muscular arms and chest, nicely offsetting his porcelain skin and lips, that looked extra red and full after he'd nibbled on them some. "Looks pretty comfy," he said, leaning over, and his hands settled on the guy's shins that were still covered in expensive pants that hugged him obscenely well, "but maybe not in these." He drummed his fingers lightly over top soft material.

"Yeah, I don't usually wear them in bed," Sirius said with a wink, his tone growing a little rough as the sandy blond began to rub his thumbs along the insides of Sirius's legs just above his ankles gently tracing circles. "They wrinkle easily."

"Hmm." Remus nodded. "Maybe you should take them off then," he said quietly.

Sirius reached down and undid his pants quickly. "Yeah," he said and pushed them over his hips, grunting in surprise when the guy pulled them off for him then in one fluid sweep. He laughed. "All right, now you."

Remus eyed the man dressed in only a black button up and matching boxer briefs. He lifted his chin in a nod and then pulled his own shirt up over his head, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor before settling his hands on the waist of his sweatpants. He met grey eyes as he began to push them down, and he held the gaze as they dropped, nothing beneath. "Your shirt," he said, and Sirius sat up, undoing a couple more buttons before just pulling his top off like a pullover, leaving him still with one extra piece of clothing.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Sirius breathed then, his gaze trailing down the man's fully exposed body greedily, and he felt his own dick throb between his legs when he saw the guy's wider one almost pressed against his lean stomach, the moonlight catching on his piercing.

Remus lowered onto the bed on his knees in front of Sirius, and then he leaned down further until his face was in the man's lap, nuzzling his tented boxer briefs with his nose and lips. "You're not so bad yourself," he teased, feeling hands splay themselves upside down on his shoulders and upper back, and he nipped at the man's tip through black material with just his lips.

"Fuck," Sirius breathed, his chin falling back, and he ran his hands over smooth tan skin, short sandy locks tickling his stomach. He groaned when he felt a tongue run widely over the underside of his throbbing body part through thin material, and he lowered onto his back again, his hands sliding up to cup the back of Remus's head. "Yeah Remus, that's nice," he said hoarsely.

"Hmmm," Remus hummed with a smile, and he gently took the man's tip in his mouth, still through the boxers, to suck.

"Oh _shit_ ," Sirius gasped, his hips lifting some, and he began to pant lightly.

Remus's smile grew; Sirius was very responsive. He sat up some. "Roll over," he said quietly, and when the dark-haired guy complied readily, he grabbed still-clothed hips and pulled them up until the man was on his hands and knees before him.

Then he shifted back some, leaning down, and placed his mouth strategically-

"Fu-uck," Sirius cursed, heat encompassing the area around his hole, and then he felt the tip of a tongue press his briefs more firmly against it, and he could feel heat and dampness begin to seep through, prodding and lapping. "Oh _fuck_." He squirmed, the feeling persisting in teasing, undulating waves but not able to breach the sensitive skin, and he began to push back against it, wanting more pressure. "Fuck Remus, I want you."

Remus moved up, until his lips were brushing Sirius's ear, his right middle finger took up the job of rubbing Sirius's entrance through his boxers, the man groaning beneath him at the sudden extra friction. "Can I take these off now?"

" _Yes_." Sirius sucked in a hiss when they slid tightly over his sensitive body member, and then he was helping kick them away. A warm palm trailed down his spine, and he arched into the touch reflexively, a shudder chasing after as it slipped down further, and what felt like a knuckle began to rub over his entrance. He dropped his head to hang between his arms, his breathing growing more shallow.

"Shit Sirius," Remus husked, watching the man's reactions with a growing desire. His cock bobbed when he received a rough 'don't stop,' and he fisted himself with his free hand, as he continued to tease the man's entrance.

Sirius bit back a groan, when it pushed in a little, stretching him some and making him ache. "There's lube and, and stuff in my nightstand," he said through gritted teeth.

"You want to already?" Remus asked, smiling when he received a vigorous nod in response. He'd thought he'd have to do a lot of foreplay to get the usual topper to ask. He leaned forward, having to drape his body up against Sirius's and pressing the bottom of his cock up against him fully to reach, and because it felt good.

"Come on," Sirius said impatiently, as Remus fiddled for the bottle, keeping the length of his dick pressed firmly against him. He was going to be fucked, and he had never been more pleased about it.

"Hold on." Remus leaned back on his heels to roll on a condom, and then he smeared lube carefully over himself before reaching out and pressing a wet fingertip to the man below him. He paused. "Are you ready?"

Sirius nodded right away, and then he felt a finger slip in. He groaned when it began to pump slowly inside him, Remus swearing softly from behind. Grey eyes fell shut when a second edged in, joining the party. "Ah."

"How's that?" Remus asked as he watched his own fingers pumping in and out of the taller man; he waited until he started breathing unevenly before spreading them apart, and he bit back a groan at the welcoming sight. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked as he began to pump again, curling his fingers some to change the angle.

"Yeah. I want to feel you inside of me," the dark-haired man said, his low voice rough, "I want it hard."

Remus slipped his fingers out at that. He moved closer over wrinkled sheets, grasping Sirius's side with one hand, and with his other pressed his tip against the man's entrance, rubbing it around to spread the lube some. He felt a groan rumble in the back of his throat when the man pushed back, and he dipped in.

"Oh _fuck me_ ," Sirius gasped, panting heavily at the sudden intrusion. "That's a tight squeeze."

Remus laughed roughly as he carefully edged forward, and he was being pulled into a hot, velvety embrace. "How hard do you want it?" he asked quietly with a fading grin.

"Oh shit. So hard," Sirius gasped.

Remus closed his eyes, stopping when he was fully in, and he lowered down to rest his stomach against the panting man's back to let him acclimate. He laughed softly when Sirius cursed him. "I'm sorry," he said and then his right hand slid around, and he began to trace a finger over first Sirius's left nipple, scraping his nail lightly around it a few times, and then he circled his right, and he started to get softer noises as he tugged at it gently.

He began to run his hand down Sirius's sculpted torso, enjoying the feel of defined muscles, the death grip around his cock lessening some. "I've been wanting this for a while now," he admitted, and Sirius flexed around him, and his breath caught. He reached a half-hardened dick, and he moved further down to toy with what was beneath. He didn't pull out any, just pushed himself in harder. "Just tell me when Sirius," he said in a low, soft voice, "and I'll fuck you until you come."

Sirius felt pre-cum dribble down his tip, a hand massaging his balls, Remus deep inside of him. He pulled forward some with a slow exhale, feeling it slide out and then pushed back again hard, his hips angled so that it grazed a spot that made his entire body shiver with anticipation. "I'm ready, don't go easy on me."

Remus's lips slowly cocked up as he righted himself behind the taller man, and he grabbed onto his hips. "Just remember you said that," he said, and then he began to move, sliding his cock in and out, rolling his hips forward, faster and harder with each thrust, the man's noises beneath him encouraging him on.

He bit down on his lower lip, digging his fingers into perfect skin as Sirius began to groan, the sound oscillating between pleasure and pain with each pump. He closed his eyes, pulling the man's hips back to meet each snapping thrust.

Sirius grabbed onto the sheets below him, lips parted and grey eyes glazed as he was fucked thoroughly. He pictured the guy above him, and then his cock jumped, leaking fluid as he remembered him the night before at Gryffindor Tower. "I know you hate it, but you're so fucking hot when you strip." Lips were suddenly at his ear, and he was shoved down flat against the bed, pressing his dick into warm sheets as one pumped in and out of him over and over, a hand on his lower back, holding him there. He expected angry words in response.

"You like to watch?" was asked softly in his ear. "How much?"

Sirius laughed roughly. " _So fucking much_."

Remus responded physically; he began to pound into him, Sirius encouraging him with a string of expletives. And then suddenly, the sandy blond felt it and heard it, Sirius coming and calling his name, pulsing around him, and he bit back a verbal response as he came hard deep inside of him, not slowing until he'd finished.

The sandy blond pulled out and rolled onto his back, enjoying Sirius's bed for the first time. Unsurprisingly, it was a really nice bed. "Where's your garbage?" he asked around heavy breaths, eyes closed, one hand resting on his rising stomach, the other sliding off the used condom.

"Remus."

He turned his head and hazel eyes opened to find intense grey ones up close. Dark blond brows furrowed tiredly. "What?"

Sirius met Remus's lips in a searing kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus woke to arms squeezing around him... and giggling. The sandy blond opened tired eyes with a look of well-worn exasperation. "Lily, come on, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm so happy for you," his friend squealed in almost a whisper, clearly not pressed to answer his only question. The red head's hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was dressed in an oversized, red and gold rugby jersey, which was clearly James's. She continued, even more quietly, "So how was it?"

Remus closed his eyes back and groaned. " _Lily_ -"

"Shhhh," his friend insisted, waving a hand frantically in the air between them. "Sirius might hear, he's in the kitchen cooking breakfast for you."

Hazel eyes opened back up. "He is? How do you know?"

Lily smiled, obviously pleased. "Because there are two plates, and two cups, and, he asked me if you liked eggs or waffles more. I told him waffles, in case he decided to make me some."

Remus fought a smile and dipped his chin as he shook his head. "Where's James? Have you two come to your senses already?"

Lily swatted his head lazily. "He's asleep, and no, we're going to his parents' house today for dinner and some seriously fancy sounding things, I think they mentioned attending a nighttime polo match or something. I wanted to tell you about it last night, but we got back here right after you two had already, uh, already, um, you know... fallen asleep..."

Remus refused to look up, draping an arm over his reddening neck instead. "Right. Well I'm glad you didn't hear anything."

Laughter spilled out, and he felt himself grinning despite not wanting to. "James said he might need to get some pointers from you, he said Sirius is usually much quieter."

A laugh slipped from Remus's lips at that, and he pulled the pillow from underneath him and planted it over his face, memories from the night before flashing in his mind and what they might have heard, and how many times. They'd gone at it a few times, in various positions, and Sirius was very vocal; not that he was complaining, but he hadn't necessarily thought he could take credit for what all the guy had said, or how. The man's rough, low, desperate voice rung in his head, bringing back a flash of the heady feeling he'd been swimming in at the time. He'd just kind of assumed he sounded that way with all the guys he fucked.

"Oh good, you woke him up," was said in an increasingly familiar voice, and Remus lifted the pillow off his face and pushed up onto his elbow to watch Sirius in low slung, black sleep pants, sans shirt, carrying a wooden tray into the bedroom. "I made you a plate too, Lily," the man said as he set the tray on his nightstand, shooting Remus a tentative smile, "just don't let James eat off of it, or he'll end up taking it all."

Remus smiled back a little, and then Lily hopped off the bed neatly to give the man back his spot. "Thank you, Sirius, you're the best," she said sweetly, before shooting Remus a look that screamed, 'Right, am I right, Remus?'

The sandy blond rolled his eyes as he dropped back onto black sheets, and as soon as Lily had left, shutting the door behind her, Sirius sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You made me breakfast?" Remus said after a few seconds of silence between them.

The dark-haired man smiled more easily at that, and he stretched out onto the bed beside Remus, leaving the tray behind him. "Yeah, waffles and sliced fruit with clover honey. Lily said you don't like syrup."

Remus huffed a breath. "Lily's right." The taller man shifted some closer then, and he felt a hand press to his chest and lips to his neck. He eyed the two tall glasses also on the tray as Sirius began to administer soft touches to said skin. "And uh, what's the drink?"

"Iced lattes, no sugar in yours," was murmured, and fingertips had begun to slide teasingly down his stomach in a zig-zaggy fashion. "And don't worry, the espresso's fair trade, and the milk's certified organic and free of synthetic growth hormones."

Remus smiled some more, and he rolled onto his back to give the guy better access when he began to toy with the waist of his sweatpants. "I think you're confusing me with other stereotypes."

Sirius laughed softly as he pushed up onto his knees, and then he straddled Remus, shifting down the bed until his lips could trace the soft trail of skin bordering charcoal sweatpants. "Maybe," he conceded lightly. "But I'm still getting to know you." His tongue flicked out and laved increasingly sensitive, tan skin. "Guess you'll just have to stay another night, so I don't make that mistake again."

Remus's chin tilted back, and he was studying a high, white ceiling, as teasing lips softly caressed his lower stomach, feeling warmer against it as the skin had cooled. He huffed an amused laugh, the low sound breathy. "You think I'm that simple?"

"Two days then," the man amended, and he tugged questioningly at the waist of Remus's sweatpants. "I'm a very quick learner."

Remus laughed again. "Right," he said while nodding, lifting his hips to allow his pants to be pulled down his thighs.

"God, that's a gorgeous sight." Remus felt his eyes slide shut at the husked words, hot breaths fanning over the tip of his dick, and he bit down on his lower lip. "I'd suck on this every day if you'd let me."

"Shit," he breathed, ignoring a tension in his chest. Then he felt lips surround his hardened body member, a wet tongue massaging it as he was enveloped almost to the back of the man's hot throat. And the thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad flashed through his thoughts unbidden.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know. I've been told I'm quite good with my dick."

Remus laughed some into his bowl of cereal at the unexpected statement, almost choking on the bite he'd just swallowed. It was Wednesday, and he'd gotten up just a little before ten o'clock after a long night of work and was sitting in his kitchen eating in a pair of red gym shorts and a white t-shirt. He eyed the dark-haired guy waiting for Lily to take her out on their lunch-date, and who'd been oddly quiet since his arrival until just then. Now he knew why.

He lifted dark blond brows solicitously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. From a lot of people actually..." Sirius leaned back on the counter casually where he stood beside the sink, crossing his left leg over his right, and he raised pitch-dark brows in an answering shrug as he began to chew at the corner of his right thumbnail.

"Well. Good for you." Remus took another bite, shifting his focus back down and skimming the half-done crossword puzzle open in front of him. Seven across could be taxing. He grinned. "They all said it in those, uh, exact words...?"

"Go ahead make fun of me, but it's true." Sirius shifted around some, and then he cleared his throat when Remus didn't respond or look over. "I mean they weren't all past boyfriends, or not really, well you know... Does that make you jealous?"

Remus laughed some more and looked back up. "Would you like it to?"

"No. No I wouldn't. I just—Never mind. I think Lily might be ready." The man stood up then and walked off, Remus laughing silently as he did.

He took another bite, able to hear Sirius and Lily discussing in the other room where they were going to eat, and he felt himself begin to smile. Lily had never been friends with any of his past... interests... Well, she had been friends with Amos, but that was before he and Remus had hooked up. She'd never taken to Eric, his first real boyfriend, and only one really in high school. Remus'd asked her to try to get to know him better after they'd been together a few months and he and Lily still didn't talk. Eric had even been open to it, the two running in very similar circles at their school with him being an athlete and Lily being a cheerleader; but Lily had excused herself countless times with weak excuses, until the soccer captain had told Remus just to drop it.

But now, Lily seemed to really be into hanging out with Sirius and talking with him, and he didn't know if it was because of James or something else... Sandy blond brows furrowed a little, hazel eyes staring down distractedly at an empty spoon as his thoughts drifted.

Sirius was clearly wanting to switch things up between them. He thought back to the couple days they'd spent together, flashes of their time in Sirius's room, on his bed, against the wall, and in his shower refreshing themselves for him to peruse when he was more clear-minded; and an uncomfortable tightening stretched across his chest. Sirius was really intense when they were intimate, almost to the point that Remus worried he was hurting him at times if he did what was asked of him. The dark-haired guy had seemed really into what they'd done every time though, and it wasn't like Remus would be that rough normally. Maybe he just needed to calm things down some—

"Bye Remus!" Lily's voice carried from the other room, and Sirius called a goodbye too without coming back in. Then the front door shut.

Remus stood, frowning some as he picked up his abandoned bowl of cereal, and he dropped it into the sink, running water into it. So he hadn't come back in, it wasn't a big deal. Had he seemed upset? Remus tried to think back to their odd conversation; he'd seemed okay...

The six foot, sandy blond scrubbed at short locks, messing them as he walked out of the room only to step into his grey adidas by the entryway, and he pocketed his phone and earbuds into his left shorts pocket. Sirius hadn't tried to make plans with him for the first time since they'd started kinda seeing each other. Not that it had been official, but they were, seeing each other it seemed. Remus had stayed at his place for two days, Sirius had cooked for him, Remus had let him go jogging with him—shorter ones than he wanted, to help Sirius build up his stamina—he'd gone to the gym with Sirius, and they'd talked and watched their favorite movies with the other, and messed around a lot.

Remus was still standing near the front door to his and Lily's apartment as he began to stretch for his jog, a long one to make up for the last few days, when the door swung open, Sirius walking back in in a hurry.

"Sirius, hey-"

"Remus, I really want to fuck you, I mean top. I'd like to try topping with you." Sirius stared at him, breathing heavily, looking like he'd sprinted back up all the flights of stairs to his apartment to say just that.

Remus stared back, blond brows lifted, as he held his right foot behind him, stretching his quad muscle. Then they fell, and he shrugged. "I figured," he conceded hesitantly.

Sirius nodded encouragingly and took another step in. "Would you be open to that... at all?"

Remus met Sirius's questioning gaze as he let his foot drop to the ground, and he held back a sigh. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Remus," Sirius said with a huge grin, moving forward, "Okay, I gotta go again, Lily's outside waiting, and she said she'd steal my car if I took more than five minutes. I'll text you later."

Remus laughed a little, lifting his left foot behind him to stretch his other leg. "Okay." Lips pressed to his cheek, and he planted his hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

"After work, dinner tonight at mine?" was murmured huskily against his jaw.

The sandy blond hummed his assent and couldn't hold back a smile as Sirius gave him another kiss and a soft nuzzle before leaving.

"Can't wait," the taller man called over his shoulder before pulling the door back shut.

* * *

 

"So? Did he say yes?"

Sirius grinned as he stirred sugar into the cup of coffee set before him. He set his spoon down neatly on the saucer before lifting the steaming cup. He met impatient, green eyes over white china and then blew softly, dispersing the hot, white curling air. He took a sip.

Lily wiggled in her seat impatiently, glanced around the busy restaurant—evidently owned by Sirius's family—and then leaned forward, neglecting the cup of green tea she'd ordered for herself. "I won't tell him you told me, you have my word." She held up three fingers in a girl scouts fashion.

Sirius grinned at his best friend's fiancé, still holding his coffee. "How do you even know what I asked him?"

Lily stared at him, unimpressed. "Do you know how small our apartment is?"

The tall man let out a hearty laugh as he set his coffee down, sliding it and the saucer aside to make room for a dessert plate. He waited for the server to place Lily's plate before answering, "He said he'd think about it." He took a bite of tiramisu and grinned mischievously with the girl across from him who had a matching plate of food.

"Are you _serious_?" Lily asked, shocked but very pleased.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I am, on both counts."

Lily rolled her eyes, but then she quickly perked back up. "So are you planning to make it romantic tonight in case he decides? Flowers, candles, music?"

Sirius paused. He ran a hand up into his hair to smooth it down as he thought over the question. "Should I...?"

"Yes, it'll be his first time!"

Grey eyes widened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I'll work to post the rest of the story over the next few days. Please leave comments, because they will keep my lazy butt motivated and... they make me smile. ^_^

* * *

Remus sat on a barstool at Gryffindor Tower after his second, and last, performance for the night. He wore dark jeans and a black hoodie, his black shoes loosely laced up, and he was once again wearing Lily's equally-shaded hat. A nondescript beat played loudly from the speakers with the stage empty. Theo was up next and then Frank. He'd taken the earlier slots so he could finish sooner...

The six-foot-tall dancer continued to nurse a half gone beer. Lily was down the counter about six people, waiting on a giddy group of five girls, who seemed like it was their first time at a strip bar, and who'd also tipped decently for his last dance, considering how early in the night it had been.

He tugged down at the bill of his hat some when a couple of the girls glanced over in his direction curiously, and he took another larger drink as he tried to keep it together.

He was freaking out a little. He knew that.

He heard some giggles, and he downed the last third of his glass and then slid it forward until Lily could see it, and he leaned on his elbows, pulling his hood up higher around his neck. He hated to feel like people were ogling him outside of work, it just got on his nerves, and for some reason, it was bothering him even more than usual at that moment.

He saw out of the corner of his vision a raven-haired guy take the open seat just on his left. He recognized him easily from his performances, the man wearing a notably expensive, dark suit and looking disconcertingly like Sirius, so much so, he'd almost thought it was him during his first dance until he'd gotten closer. Maybe that was why he felt so out of—

"You want another, Remus?"

"I'll pay for it," was said smoothly before Remus could answer, a hand tapping his forearm casually enough. "Two of whatever he had, I'm sure it's good."

"Uh... yeah sure... two pale ales coming up," Lily responded politely when Remus didn't object or even glance up at her.

Remus sighed as he finally looked over, agitated, to meet piercing grey eyes and a perfect smile, and he still couldn't shake the weird déjà vu plaguing him, but he ignored it. "Sorry, I'm finished. You'll have to drink them both."

The guy laughed a little, his smile growing more impish, and its familiarity had Remus shifting in his seat in discomfort but not leaving. He didn't look exactly like Sirius, his nose was slightly crooked, his lips not as full, and his hair was kept neat and short all over. He appeared younger too maybe, but there was definitely a resemblance.

"You don't look like you're ready, aren't you waiting for your friend?" The guy tilted his head to the side curiously as he motioned over to Lily, who was filling two glass mugs as she eyed them very obviously with a look of disapproval that only darkened when she met Remus's glancing gaze. "She seems _really_ mad about something, are you a couple?"

Remus found himself grinning wryly at that. "No, that's just her resting face."

The guy beside him laughed again and then thanked a silent Lily when she dropped off the two drinks, and he pushed one towards Remus as she walked off. "Come on... one more drink won't hurt you."

Remus hesitated — but after a few seconds of the guy quietly drinking his own beer — he picked up the glass. Maybe a couple drinks would help him feel more comfortable with what he was thinking of doing later...

* * *

"So. Do you have a big _date_ tonight or something?" was asked almost an hour later.

Remus grinned at the teasing words. He'd just told the guy, named Regulus, he shouldn't drink anymore, because he had somewhere to be soon. "Yeah, kinda."

"Ah. He? She...?"

"He."

"I see. Are you two exclusive?"

Remus stared down at the sweating mug before him, blond brows furrowed. He and Sirius weren't exclusive, well, that he knew of. "Good question."

He took another drink, his glass quickly emptying as he remembered back to the dive on their way to the beach and Sirius's casual trip to the bathroom with his dance partner. Should he be even considering what he was with someone who he'd just met the week before?

"If you're not sure, you're probably not," was said simply.

Remus downed his sixth drink and pulled out his phone from his front pocket, ignoring the guy beside him, who had rested his arm against his at some point, his chair much closer than he remembered, and their legs were touching under the tall counter. He pulled up Sirius's texts. He hadn't put his name in yet, but someone, probably Lily, had replaced the number with 'Padfoot' for whatever reason. He began to type.

11:29 - **Hey**.

He didn't have to wait long.

11:29 - _Hey there, you finally finished? :)_

"Smiley face, seems serious."

"Shut up." Remus rolled his eyes and began to type again with the guy looking over his shoulder.

11:29 - **Not quite, quick question. Are you still seeing other guys?**

There was a pause.

"He's taking a long time, that's a yes."

Remus ignored the guy beside him, waiting.

11:30 - _Why... Are you?_

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah, I know," Remus mumbled, already typing back a response. Did he want to be exclusive with Sirius? The sudden tightening in his chest would suggest yes, but he was drunk. Maybe it was nothing.

11:30 - **I haven't been**

11:31 - _But you want to?_

11:31 - **I don't know. I'm just asking if you have**

"Aw, you do like me."

Remus waved at him to be quiet.

11:31 - _No. I haven't. Where are you?_

11:31 - **Sitting at Lily's bar getting hit on.**

11:32 - _Hmmmmm_

11:32 - **Yeah**

11:32 - _James is there. I can send him over._

11:32 - **No. Don't.**

Remus glanced around the dark, high-ceilinged room for James, but didn't see him anywhere nearby, but oddly... he thought he heard his laugh. He shook off the odd thought as his phone vibrated again in his hand. He looked down at it, a chin resting on his shoulder.  

11:33 - _I'm going to KILL him._

Remus frowned at the message, and he moved away from the laughing guy to keep his messages private.

"You know. He kinda reminds me of someone."

Remus blocked him out as he typed back more quickly.

11:33 - **What? Who? Hey don't send James over, I don't need help. The guy's not bothering me.**

11:34 - _That's my brother. Regulus. Why is he leaning on you? Tell him I'm going to kill him_

"What?" Remus looked up to see the dark-haired guy still watching him, and it all made sense. _Shit_. He looked back down when his phone buzzed again.

11:34 - _I'm close by. I'll be there in a few._

11:34 - **No. Don't do that**

11:34 - _Too late_

"So... what's the verdict?"

Remus looked up. "Do you have a brother named Sirius?" he asked.

The guy frowned, his expression muddling. "Uh, yeah, how'd you know that?"

Remus grimaced, and he started to respond—

" _Reg_! Long time no see!" James shouted, appearing from nowhere and wrapping an arm around the guy sitting beside Remus. He shot Remus a wide-eyed smile as he leaned over, looking way too excited. "Remus, you've made a _huge mess_ ," he said with a laugh and then turned his attention back to the guy. "Hey listen, I've been wanting to pick your brain on some legal advice, but you know how Sirius is, what do you say? Are you busy? Of course you're not, come on."

The guy let James pull him up, but he shot Remus a confused look. "Hey Remus, I'll be back... maybe if you give me—"

"Ah, no time for that," James said in a rush, guiding the Sirius look-alike away and shooting Remus a meaningful expression the sandy blond couldn't discern.

"What was that about?"

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Lily watching James drag the guy named Regulus into a bathroom. "Uh. I don't know," he said and then hesitantly, "he's Sirius's brother..."

" _No_." Lily started giggling, and she shook her head. "I thought he looked a lot like him, no wonder you were attracted to him. What are the chances they're both gay?"

"He's bi."

Remus held back a grimace at the smooth voice behind him, and a body slid into the seat where his drinking partner had just been sitting.

"Hey Remus. Did James take him?" was asked, clipped.

Remus glanced over at the guy from under his hat, shooting him a long look before he answered. "Yeah. I told you I was fine."

Sirius nodded as he sucked on his front teeth, eyeing the collection of glasses that hadn't been cleared yet. "You two had quite the party, no wonder you were so late."

Remus sighed tiredly. "I didn't know he was your brother."

"Little."

"What?"

" _Little_ brother. He's barely legal here." Sirius crossed his arms as he leaned back, his shoulders squaring and expression darkening.

Remus bristled at the accusing tone, his upper back and shoulders tensing. "Sorry. I didn't ask his age. I figured if he was buying the drinks he was old enough."

Sirius laughed at that, the sound not even a little amused. "That little shit—"

"He didn't do anything," Remus cut in defensively, "He just bought me some drinks, and we talked."

"And he saw you perform too?"

Remus didn't respond to that, and Sirius stood up abruptly, the sandy blond following suit and feeling a little dizzy.

"Right. Well, I'll just leave you to it, Lupin, I'm sure he'll be back once he gets away from James. Have fun _fucking_ my little brother."

Remus watched in surprise as the taller guy began to make a beeline for the door, and before he knew what he was doing he'd started after him. "Sirius, wait!" He was out the front door, and not until the cold air had hit him fully was he caught up with him. He grabbed his arm, stopping him and pulling him around some. "Hey, why're you being such a huge asshole?"

The tall guy started to say something, but then he grabbed Remus's face instead and pulled him forward until his lips were covering his.

Remus felt himself begin to kiss back, their tongues meeting heatedly, and he grabbed onto the taller guy's shirt to pull him closer; and it ended too soon.

"I'm sorry." Sirius was looking down at him, stormy grey eyes under a dark fringe, and he was breathing too heavily. "You're right, I'm sorry. Do you still want to come over?"

Remus nodded just barely. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another... haha

Remus tightened his hold around the lean waist in front of him.

He laughed, cursing under the black helmet he was wearing as the shiny, scarlet red Ducati beneath him sped up even more around a sharp right turn. The city lights behind them continued to grow dimmer, and the night sky ahead of them seemed to grow in response, opening up more with each mile they clocked, the black sky a brilliant, dusted blanket of stars.

They took another steep turn on the curvy mountain road, and Remus smiled a little as he was presented with an impressive sideview of the city beneath. He'd asked Sirius what the plans were for the night, but the dark-haired guy had simply said it was a 'surprise.' He'd gone along with it with a shrug, because after their fight he'd just been happy to spend the evening with him still... which was admittedly odd for him. Usually if he fought with any guy he didn't even want to talk to them, let alone let them take him off somewhere unknown and seclusive for the night. Because this was definitely not a different way to his condo.

Remus shifted in his seat forward some, and he grinned when Sirius leaned his upper body back the slightest bit to rest against him more firmly, his warm body feeling nice against his torso. The dark-haired guy was wearing a black leather jacket, and the sandy blond had to admit it looked _really_ good on him.

They took a slower, left turn off the main road, and Remus looked around as they began to drive into woods, the road still paved but considerably smaller, and the sky above hidden mostly by a heavy canopy.

In retrospect, he should've maybe asked where they were going once they'd started to leave the city. Remus leaned with Sirius as they took another left, slower but even sharper, and then the road grew more smooth, and the trees took on a more manicured look with more space between them like they'd been planned. They stopped in front of a black, wrought iron gate, and Sirius's feet lowered to the ground, the powerful engine rumbling idly beneath them.

Remus watched him place his left thumb on a screen that lit up blue on contact, and then they were once again moving, driving through the opening gate, and his eyes widened as he took in a huge estate that was probably meant to be a cabin if the wooden exterior was anything to go by. He felt something in his chest tighten, and he breathed out slowly as they came to the front of the massive building that appeared to be a private residence, with no other cars in sight and all its lights off but for a few, outdoor security lights that had come on at their approach.

Sirius toed down the kickstand as Remus climbed off, sliding off his helmet over short sandy locks. The dark-haired guy grinned at him, and he waved at the place with his own red helmet. "What do you think? It was my uncle's, he left it to me. I thought we could use some privacy tonight."

Remus lifted dark blond brows and shrugged, hiding any hesitance. He found his lips pulling up on one side begrudgingly as Sirius's grin only widened the longer he waited silently for an actual response. "Yeah, sure, looks nice," he said, rubbing a hand roughly over his hair, spiking it up some.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm?" Remus looked up, the sandy blond dancer sitting at a tall bar stool, an expanse of black granite separating him from Sirius. The taller guy smiled at him, clearly amused, and his distracted brain processed the question for him. "Oh. Food, yeah, sounds good."

Sirius laughed, and he turned away to pull a few things out of a refrigerator, whose door matched the distressed wood look of the cabinets surrounding it in the gourmet outfitted kitchen. "How was work?" he asked casually, pulling out a large cutting knife from a drawer.

Remus grinned wryly, and his gaze flitted over the expansive space. "Ah, it was pretty shitty actually..."

"Oh no"—the guy looked up, pitch-dark brows lifted innocently—"what happened?"

Remus started laughing, and Sirius shot him an impish grin as he began to chop up some petite carrots into smaller pieces, angling to face him, and he nodded encouragingly.

"Well... first, some guy tried to make it 'rain' like five times," he said as he leaned his elbows on the pristine counter before him, using air quotes for the annoying way of tipping. "He just kept dropping it on the floor, and I'm pretty sure it was only like ten bucks."

Sirius walked over to the island where Remus sat. He looked up to pull down a hanging, silver pot, his black t-shirt tugging up in the process and showing off his tone stomach. "That sucks. What else?"

Remus grinned harder and rested his forehead on the cool counter. He studied his lap. Sirius was incredibly cute when he wanted to be. "Ah, I thought I saw you there at one point. That sucked."

"Yikes. Fortunately that was just my little bastard of a brother," was said cheerfully.

Remus huffed a laugh as he glanced back up to see Sirius scooping up carrots and dropping them in the pot and then carefully a plate of what looked like cooked pieces of roast. "Yeah... do you need any help?"

The dark-haired guy hummed. "Could you get me a beer?"

The sandy blond stood, and he walked over to the refrigerator, glancing at Sirius again to watch the taller guy add some herbs after having poured in broth and a splash of red wine. He opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle for the guy. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

Sirius looked up, grey eyes appearing somewhat surprised by the question. "My uncle"—he waved at the space around them with one hand as he set an onion on a cutting block—"the one who left me this place. Whenever I visited he always taught me a new recipe, said it was an important skill to have if I wanted to impress a girl." He looked back up, his expression mischievous as he began to slice without looking. "Was he right?"

Remus walked over, opening the bottle for him, and he held it out. "Oh yeah, I'm sold," he said, and when Sirius's hand brushed his to take the offered drink, he felt something like electric pass between their fingertips.

An arm wrapped around his waist suddenly and pulled him closer until his front was pressing against Sirius's larger one, and the dark-haired guy leaned down towards him, the atmosphere shifting suddenly.

"Remus," was husked softly against the side of his neck, "I missed you today."

Remus felt like his heart skipped a few beats. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, after just a few hours?" he asked roughly.

"MmHmm," was hummed, and then lips pressed to the skin just above his collarbone. " _A lot_." The words almost whispered.

Remus blinked a few times as Sirius set his beer down carefully without moving away, and then both arms were wrapped around him snugly. And he heard Sirius breathe out slowly in a content sigh, warm air slipping inside his hoodie. "Same here," the sandy blond admitted, and he felt lips curl up against his neck, strong arms giving him a squeeze; and something warmed inside his chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't deserve such wonderful readers, but I love that I have you guys. ^_^ I know this is short, but I had a pocket of free time. I hope to post a bigger chapter tonight if I can!

"This mm, this is... the, the back porch..."

Remus stared out at an expansive stone deck, his lungs heaving, as hands ran over his body and lips pressed themselves over every bit of exposed skin they could find. Sirius had offered to give him a tour of the not-really-a-cabin-but more so-a-wood-encased-mansion after they'd eaten what Remus had thought was a gourmet dinner but what Sirius had called, with a dismissive wave of his hand, a 'quick stew.' He'd only seen the kitchen, a dark dining room — where they'd started kissing almost immediately — and then they'd stumbled out onto the deck (still kissing), because Remus had said he needed some air.

"It's"—the dancer cleared his throat—"it's really nice, what I can see of it."

Sirius laughed at that, the sound soft and rough somehow at the same time, and his nose bumped into the side of Remus's as he nuzzled close, the sandy blond still able to smell the mint he'd popped after their meal. "I'm sorry, I'm being pushy, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little," Remus admitted; he watched curiously when Sirius took a couple steps back and let out an audible breath. "I wasn't really complaining."

"No, I'm being a bad host, I'll show you around," Sirius said, and then he paused. "Do you have work tomorrow night?"

Remus nodded casually, and he really began to look around as Sirius leaned his upper body back into the dining room, yellow flickering lights slowly coming on along the perimeter of the deck where they were built into the wall every few feet, looking like candles in a soft breeze. There were pieces of furniture set up, and they were all covered with tarps, but he could guess some chairs and a few tables pretty easily. There was also a hot tub that looked like it could easily fit a small party inside it off to the side, its thick, insulated cover only halfway on, its motor humming away as steam rolled off of its foaming surface in visible waves.

Remus took in a deep breath, the air clean and relaxing with its earthy tones. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. There's a really good view when the sun's out," was said from behind, and hands slipped around the sandy blond's waist, sneaking inside his hoodie's front pocket. Sirius leaned down and rested his chin on Remus's left shoulder. "I thought we could eat breakfast out here and maybe go for a jog afterward if you wanted. There are some nice trails for it."

Remus nodded as he relaxed some against the taller guy behind him, fingertips began to lazily trace what felt like small stars through his sweatshirt onto his lower stomach. "Yeah, okay. Do you come out here a lot?"

"Nah, today was the first time since my uncle passed away. I came earlier to check on things and order groceries. Fortunately the maids were out just a few days ago."

"Yeah. For sure." Remus grinned slyly as Sirius hummed a laugh against his neck, and he swallowed when his chest began to tingle some at the low silky tone. He was starting to get a little addicted to the sound if he was being completely honest with himself. He remembered chasing after the dark-haired guy earlier, and ignored the accompanying discomfort with the memory. "So you two were close? You and your uncle?"

"Yeah..." Sirius said, quietly, and his hands clasped inside Remus's hoodie as he gave the sandy blond a small squeeze, "he was like a father to me. More than my own ever has been." Then he added, his tone shifting, less sure, "He and my brother, who you met tonight... they never really clicked, my uncle said it was because he was too much like our dad."

Remus hummed, not saying anything in response. He had the feeling Sirius didn't usually share much about his family. Some emotion rushed inside his chest as he reached his hand back and found silky black hair to run his fingers through, massaging as he did.

Sirius groaned softly in appreciation against sensitive skin, tightening his hold around the blond's waist, and then he murmured, his low voice rough, "You look _really_ sexy tonight, have I told you that?"

"A few times." Remus felt his lips curl up on one side when Sirius chuckled, his body relaxing against him again, and the air in his lungs tickled nicely. He swallowed and said, "I feel like you're trying to get in my pants..."

Sirius huffed a warm breath against his neck. "Never," he said, obviously grinning, "Remus, you wound me."

Remus found himself fighting a larger answering grin despite an underlying tension doing its best to stifle it. "I've thought about your question... from earlier."

He felt Sirius freeze at that, his larger body tensing some behind him. "Oh...?"

Remus blew out a fortifying breath, and he tugged distractedly on black locks. "Yeah..."

Sirius cleared his throat when Remus said nothing. "And?" he pressed.

Remus turned around and grasped Sirius around the back of his neck pulling him down the few inches that separated them, stopping when their mouths were just shy of touching. Sirius's head was tilted, his pitch-black bangs hanging in heavily glazed, stormy grey eyes that were focused intensely on him. "I'll give it a try once, and then we'll see," he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant fashion.

Sirius nodded quickly, black pupils growing and flooding dark grey. "Okay. That's all I ask." Then he hesitated, before adding, "I thought about your question too."

Hazel eyes narrowed slightly, and Remus waited, unsure.

"I'd like to be exclusive with you, Remus," he said, his voice growing more rough, "if you want."

Remus hid his surprise. He felt himself nod faintly before he even paused to think about it, and he started to speak up. But then Sirius surged forward, closing the small gap, to meet his lips hungrily under the crystal clear, starry sky. The sandy blond felt a hand slip under his shirt, warm and welcome, and his lips parted with a groan when fingernails scraped lightly down his abs, leaving a teasing trail of heated skin in their wake.

He pulled back, sucking in shallow breaths that tingled in his chest more with each inhale. "Where's your room?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, haha, these two guys tear me up inside. I hope you guys like this. I hope to see you all tomorrow. Until then <3

Remus felt himself fall, and then he was lying on his back overtop cool silky sheets. 

"Look so good..."

The six foot blond's shirt and hoodie were abandoned on the floor outside the room somewhere, wherever Sirius had pulled them off, and fingers were working on his jeans, knuckles brushing his hardened member lightly as they were undone. Parted soft lips worked on his neck, paying particular attention to the spots that made him groan—

"Oh _fuck_..."

He could vaguely make out the soft sound of Sirius's breathing in the darkened bedroom, warm ragged huffs against his cooling skin as clothing piece after clothing piece was removed. A cool hand finally slipped down inside his boxers, a firm palm wrapping around him, Sirius not even bothering to remove his pants first.

" _Shit_."

The sandy blond arched his head back, staring up from under heavy lids at dark, wooden beams as a hand began to work over his aching dick, stroking it perfectly, and he bit back a groan, that sounded low in the back of his throat.

"Oh god, Remus, you're so _fucking_ hot..."

Remus felt his lungs begin to tighten as hot lips caressed the skin overtop them, and what sounded like a laugh escaped his lips. He'd said yes, he'd told Sirius he'd give it a try, and he couldn't back out now. "You're gonna go easy on me, right?" he blurted.

Upturned lips began to make their way south. "That wasn't part of the deal..." was said back, and then Remus jumped when he was nipped just below his suddenly heaving ribcage.

"Hey," was husked against his stomach, "you okay?"

The sandy blond nodded jerkily, lying. "Yeah." He forced out another breath from suddenly stingy lungs, and he felt a softer, more hesitant kiss press to the skin just below his navel. "I think I just drank too much earlier."

Lips paused in their work, and then Sirius began to crawl back up the bed. Remus found himself suddenly looking up into a scrutinizing grey gaze, muscular arms planted on either side of his shoulders.

He blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, suddenly brusque, and then he slipped a hand down inside his boxers to situate himself more comfortably after being abandoned so abruptly.

"You feeling bad?" Sirius shifted his weight side to side some as he continued to study him with a quiet look that made Remus want to just get up and leave.

Remus found himself nodding begrudgingly as he swallowed, his throat tight, and he held back a grimace. Then he turned his attention down to admire the exposed broad chest leaned over him, and he reached out to trail his fingertips down sculpted muscles. He hooked his index inside the guy's pants, and tugged. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, it'll pass."

Sirius didn't respond at first. He pulled his abs in some to let Remus dip in further and slide fingertips over his tip through his boxers a few times before letting out a tight breath. He settled down on the bed beside the sandy blond, curling his larger body towards him. "We can wait." Remus looked over, blond brows furrowing.

Sirius smiled some in response and then moved in closer to press his lips to Remus's cheek. "I really like you, Remus."

The sandy blond felt the air in his lungs expand, and he rolled onto his side to face the taller guy. "Yeah? Even if you can't do me up the ass?" he asked, tension edging his response.

Sirius laughed softly, and he placed his hand on the side of Remus's neck as he nodded. "Yeah, even then."

Remus closed his eyes, and he felt the bed dip just in front of him as a warm body settled up against his own. A thumb trailed his rough jawline, and lips nipped at the tip of his nose, causing his mouth to cock up some on one side without his permission.

"You see... I like you a lot. A lot, a lot."

Remus started laughing, and he pressed his hand to Sirius's chest. He felt a solid heartbeat thumping beneath. "That much, huh?" he teased lightly.

"MmHmm," Sirius hummed back, sounding like he was grinning too. "So much," he said then, his words growing suddenly quiet as he continued, "that I'd let you top all the time if that's what you really want."

Hazel eyes opened in surprise to met up close intense grey orbs. Remus hesitated. "I do want to try," he said, something in his chest tingling at just the words. "I've just never done it before."

Sirius wet his lower lip, his gaze suddenly sober, and he cleared his throat before saying in a rough voice, "I would be really careful."

Remus started to nod, then lips were pressing to his, the touch heated but with a tenderness that he'd never felt before. He responded, sliding his tongue between parted lips, and he felt a hand grasp his side gently. He felt hips rock forward, and he pressed into the touch.

"Can I suck on your dick, Remus?" Sirius asked as he pulled back some, his low voice breathy, and he rocked their lower bodies together again, his fingers grasping Remus's hip some harder as he groaned. "Fuck, you feel _so good_ , I just want to eat you."

Remus gasped, laughing at the odd words that somehow made his pulse spike and his mind to turn to mush. Teeth nipped at his neck a little too hard then, and he let out another gasp as he nodded, more urgently. "Yeah, I want you to swallow it, my cum Sirius, I want you to drink my cum."

" _Shit, Remus_." Sirius let go, and then he was pushing down and tugging off Remus's pants, and then his boxers when Remus nodded him the go ahead. Hazel eyes fell shut, and the sandy blond's breath hitched in his throat, a hot breath fanning over the underside of his leaking cock, making it jump in anticipation. A tongue flicked over his piercing a few times, the touch featherlight, _teasing_.

Remus pressed his lips together, and then a tongue ran widely all the way along the bottom of his needy body part, before lips slowly enveloped his tip, and he cupped the back of Sirius's head with his right hand, not guiding yet. He felt the guy's talented tongue run firmly along him as cheeks hollowed, sucking, and he groaned, encouraging Sirius to take more of him in the next time. "I like you a lot too, Sirius," he said roughly, and the mouth around him sped up, the feeling pure bliss.

"Hold on," he breathed, reaching down his other hand to brace the guy as he began to thrust with small movements in and out of his hot mouth, the air in his lungs heating up. He felt a hand begin to slide up his leg, massaging it, and then it started to drift in, slowly.

Remus tried to steady his breath, but he couldn't. Fuck it. "You can finger me," he said, and hands were suddenly on his hips, angling them up, and he paused for a second as Sirius pulled back to resituate himself. He watched as the taller guy leaned over to a nightstand and pulled out a tube, opening it and applying gel to his first two fingers, and he started to fill the thick silence when Sirius turned his attention back to him.

"Just let me know if you don't like it," he said, and Remus felt himself nod back tensely. Then the dark-haired guy broke into an easy smile, his handsome features even more striking in the pale moonlight. "I'll do my best though to make sure that doesn't happen."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this. Fingers crossed for tomorrow! :)

Remus stretched tired legs out as he rolled onto his back. Birds were chirping, and a cool breeze that smelled sweet with pine sap was wafting into the room through an open window above his head.

The sandy blond yawned, a sheet draped up to his bare waist and hazel eyes still closed, as he slowly took stock of how he felt after the night he'd just had.

He grimaced a little, feeling pretty sore, and when he heard Sirius whistling down the hallway somewhere, he reached out blindly and grabbed a pillow by his head, only to slide it over his face. He groaned into it, feeling incredibly uneasy as his waking mind slowly reminded him of what all had happened.

He heard whistling turn to humming, the rich sound happy and chipper, and his face grew warm. He'd been hesitant to start out with, but once Sirius had gotten settled inside him—after taking an admirable amount of preparation time—and he'd started moving, pressing heated, open-mouthed kisses to his body and seemingly hitting the right spot every time somehow... he'd gone incoherent.

Remus clenched closed eyes shut tighter as he recalled moaning like he couldn't get enough of Sirius's dick inside him. He'd been a complete bitch, there was no other explanation of what had happened between them. He had come with almost no external stimulation, and Sirius had been careful and quietly intense, sweet... and Remus'd enjoyed it a lot.

He groaned again, feeling more than a little agitated over the fact. It wasn't that he was against bottoming, but it was unsettling, how not in control he'd been for it, especially in hindsight. He'd never done it before because of that, and now he found himself struggling to be okay with everything that had happened; it all just overwhelmingly felt like too much too soon. Not that he could change it now.

The sound of dishes being set out and cabinets opening and closing suddenly cut through his thoughts, and he hugged the pillow over his face more stubbornly, refusing to get up.

"Hey, you're awake?" was asked curiously in a quiet voice, and the bed dipped at Remus's feet when he didn't respond after a few beats. He felt a body carefully move up over him, the sandy blond being jostled around softly until there was a very warm body settling down over his hips, and his morning problem.

"You feeling okay there?" was asked, hesitantly, the hint of a smile not going unnoticed. "Remus..." A hand began to rub up and down Remus's exposed bare side, lightly massaging it, and the body perched on him started to take up a small rocking motion, a noticeable body part started to rub up against his, growing with each brush. "Oh shit, yeah... that's nice, is this okay...?"

Remus bit back a low groan, that rumbled in his chest, and Sirius obviously took it as encouragement as he began to move more noticeably, sliding his hardening dick against his through two layers of material, the movement feeling instinctual and sloppy, and—"Oh fuck," Remus bit out, jerking the pillow off his face finally to get fresh air.

The sandy blond silently filled his lungs as he unwillingly met teasing but questioning grey eyes, damp inky locks hanging down in them, curling at the edges. Sirius continued to move, leaned over him with parted red lips, his impressive upper body exposed and flushed nicely from the heat of a recent shower. He grasped onto Sirius's hip firmly with his right hand, the taller guy in only a pair of gym shorts, and pressed him down harder against himself.

Sirius gasped as he continued to rock, and then he smiled some around uneven breaths, perfectly straight white teeth exposing themselves as he said, quietly, looking down at him, "Was last night okay for you?"

Remus nodded tightly in response, fighting the unwanted rush of heat creeping up his chest and neck at the question. And he tightened his hold on Sirius's hip, pulling him forward some until his tip was bumping further back between his legs instead, and rubbing sensitive skin. "Yeah, it was good," he said, his low voice breathy but sincere as the incredible sensation worked to clear his mind, "you don't mind switching it up this morning, do you?"

Sirius's eyes had closed, and the taller guy pushed off his shorts and slid down the sheet covering Remus before he dropped down to rest his hands on either side of the sandy blond's shoulders. A soft moan escaped his lips as he let Remus continue to rub against his entrance but without any barrier, their touching skin quickly starting to slip with moisture, and he began to pant when Remus's tip slipped in a little on accident. "You want to fuck me right now, Remus?"

Remus nodded again as parted lips pressed to his, and he grasped the back of Sirius's neck, his fingers tangling some in silky, wet locks as his other hand gripped tone obliques more tightly. "So much." Sirius's forehead pressed to his, and soft panting exhales that smelled of mint against his lips had him feeling lightheaded as he said, "Can I?"

Sirius met his mouth again, his tongue prying Remus's lips apart more impatiently, and he pressed down against Remus's tip the next time it made contact with his entrance, dipping it in again, his body squeezing around the sandy blond, hot and welcoming, making him want to just push up into the tight space.

Remus let his hips drop, slipping back out, the action almost painful, before saying in a low rough voice, "Condom, I need a condom and some lube."

The next thing he knew Sirius was leaned over him, digging in the nightstand drawer for him.

* * *

"This is nice, right? You and me. Running. Outside. Together. _First_ thing in the morning," Sirius said, his words choppy as he jogged beside a laughing Remus, "a belly full of piña coladas to fuel our muscles. Yeah, this is the way to start your day, no sitting around in the hot tub like pansies for us."

"Yeah..." Remus grinned as he forced burning legs to continue on despite his light-headedness. "I'm thinking the bloody mary's might have been a better choice though, in retrospect," he said, glad he'd made the call to turn back around just thirty minutes into their jog, because the way back was almost all up hill, and he was feeling it; and the dark-haired guy, who was slowly but surely gaining fitness, seemed even worse off.

"Ew, Remus... no one, in their, their right mind, would ever run on clam juice."

Remus laughed at that, and he hopped a small fallen tree that had been hidden behind tall grass at the last moment, laughing harder when Sirius called out a 'fuck' as he stumbled over it. "Come on, we're almost there," he called encouragingly, not glancing back so he didn't trip himself as Sirius's cursing sounded further and further away.

"Don't worry, just leave me here, I'm sure the _mountain lions_ will finish me off humanely, Remus!"

Remus huffed an amused breath, and he pulled out his suddenly buzzing phone as he slowed to a walk to wait for Sirius, the guy's house once more in sight. He saw a picture of Frank in only a gold thong (a picture his friend had put in for him personally) taking up most of his screen, and he rolled his eyes as he tapped the accept button with his thumb. He lifted the phone to his ear. "What's up?" he asked, short of breath.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Remus let out a laugh and shook his head as he continued to slow his walk up the steep driveway, letting his sprinting pulse calm down. Sirius was soon by his side, and he scrubbed at damp hair. "Just jogging," he said, "what'd you need?"

"You with Lover Boy right now?" Remus said nothing, his jaw setting, as he watched a chipmunk scramble up a tree just a few yards from him. "Haha, _shit_ , Lily told me about you and Sirius Black, how'd you land him? I mean, _everyone_ said he was a huge floozy, and Lily's saying you're with him, like _really_ with him, honestly, I'm a little offended you never—"

"Frank," Remus said shortly, as he came to a full stop just before the front stairs leading up to Sirius's place, and he scowled, ignoring the discomfort in his chest, "just tell me what you want."

"Okay, geez, Remus, chill out. I just wanted to see if you needed help moving your stuff in this weekend, or if you had it all covered."

"Oh uh"—Remus glanced over to Sirius, who was watching him curiously as he dropped down to sit on the second step in front of him—"Yeah, help moving would be nice, thanks."

"No problem, what are roommates for, right? Now, can I have your dances tonight? I could really use the cash..."

Remus rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Fine, take 'em, I need to start packing anyway."

"Really? You're the _best_ , Remus, thanks. I'll stop by your place tomorrow and help you move some stuff you've got packed if you want."

Remus mumbled his begrudging acceptance and then hung up. He met quietly waiting grey eyes, and he felt another pinch of discomfort. "Frank," he said, wiggling his phone in display before shoving it back into his shorts pocket, and he pushed away the unwarranted feeling. "Guess I will be off today, he's going to help me move into his place in exchange for my dances tonight."

Sirius nodded slowly, his chest rising and then falling heavily under the fitted white shirt he was wearing. "Oh... cool."

"Yeah, it was basically bribery though."

Remus held back a small smile then as he watched the guy stand back up and place both hands atop his head, clasping them, and then he began to make small circles as he pressed his lips together firmly, not speaking despite looking like he really wanted to. "You good?" he asked.

Sirius stopped abruptly, his expression suddenly unsure. He turned to face him straight on. "What about me?" he blurted out.

Remus lifted one dark blond brow at the guy. "What about you...?" he asked, and then slowly his mind took up an unhelpful chant to stop the guy, who he'd really begun to like. No. No. No, nonono—

"You could live with me," Sirius said all at once, and grey eyes widened after the fact like he'd startled himself. "I mean, James is moving out too—just like Lily—so it just makes sense, right?"

Remus scratched at the side of his neck, waiting.

"Not like live-in boyfriends or anything, just roommates, but you don't have to pay rent."

Remus sucked on his teeth, still trying. It was getting _harder_...

"Or you could, if you wanted, I don't know, it doesn't matter, whatever you were going to pay Frank," Sirius tried. And then he took a few steps closer when Remus's gaze finally began to narrow, the taller guy looking like he knew what he was doing but not sure why and clearly not willing to stop it.

Sirius looked down at him.

"Move in with me, Remus," he said in a suddenly soft voice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this on some level. I will do my best to post again today or hopefully at least tomorrow! <3

"Which one?"

Sirius blinked, slowly. "Which one what?"

Remus pressed his lips together tightly, losing patience, before saying, "Which _place_? The one in the city? Or this one here?" he asked, waving at the ridiculously-sized cabin in front of them. "Or do you mean some other house I haven't even seen yet? Maybe a castle in Europe or a townhouse right in downtown London—"

"Remus—"

"Because I can't afford the rent on _any_ of them, I couldn't contribute even a _portion_ of what would be helpful to pay for it," Remus began to shout, his agitation only growing as he continued, "and you sure as _fuck_ don't need help paying it!"

"Remus, calm down," Sirius said, his voice annoyingly soft and quiet, level-headed, the exact opposite of his, making him only angrier, "I don't care about that." He took a step closer, stopping short when the lean, sandy blond back-pedaled immediately. He blew out a silent breath through his nostrils, his voice growing more contained. "Money, you contributing, none of that matters at _all_ to me."

"I know, because you have it!" Remus shouted back accusingly, his anger only growing. "You can't just foot all my bills, I can't afford your lifestyle, Sirius, and you know it! Not to even mention we barely _know_ each other!"

"So what!" Sirius finally shouted back, the guy looking more hurt than anything. "So _what_! I can't help how much money I have, and I like paying for your things, it's one of the few things I actually _enjoy_ spending my money on! And James and Lily are getting married, and we both know we get along better than they do!"

"Yeah, so let's just all be fucking idiots together, is that it?" Remus bit out scathingly. "Have you lost your _mind_?" He stopped abruptly, shaking his head in disbelief. "This was a huge mistake, all of it." He closed his eyes when Sirius's expression fell, and he let out a heavy breath, his chest heaving lightly. He shook his head again and cleared his throat before speaking back up, his voice finally calm. "You and I, we're not going to work," he said, and then he shouldered past the guy.

* * *

The squeaking noise of packing tape being unrolled filled the otherwise silent bedroom. Remus cut off the end and then smoothed it over the edge of his last box. He sighed and sat down on his stripped mattress as he looked around his room he'd called home ever since graduating from high school: the drawers to his dresser empty and taped shut, everything in sealed boxes, his windows bare, letting in the first rays of sunshine. He hadn't slept all night.

The sandy blond leaned over and rubbed at his damp forehead with his palm. He let out a heavy breath, blinking rapidly, his eyes dry and tired. He was packed and early too. He'd decided immediately after getting home, Sirius having dropped him off the day before without even a goodbye, that'd he'd just go ahead and move. It would mean that Lily wouldn't have to pretend to want to wait until the wedding to move in with James anymore, and Dumbledore would be happy to have the extra time to have the place cleaned and painted before the next tenants.

The old, eccentric landlord had said he had two prospective renters for their apartment already when they'd told him they both wanted to move out, and soon, which was possibly true but just as possibly not. He had been more than generous with him and Lily, treating them more like struggling, hard-working students than a stripper and bartender, who liked to live outside their means.

Remus snorted derisively at the thought, because it really had been a stretch to afford the small apartment. He'd been crazy to ever take his and Sirius's relationship as more than just a series of one-nights for even a second. He was a stripper, and Sirius was an Ivy League graduate. "Smart, Remus..." he muttered, standing up when he heard the front door open with a knock and a shout from Frank. His only consolation was that at least he'd cut ties before it had gotten too serious...

Hazel eyes darkened as Remus grabbed up a small box filled with books stacked atop another, and he stalked out of his room.

"Hey, what's with the death glare?" Frank asked, arms crossed, the tall, built man chewing annoyingly on a piece of gum, grinning, red sunglasses resting in his dark mop of hair. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to live with me."

Remus smiled tightly. "Sorry, I just hate moving, I'll be happy once we get this done."

"Yeah, I getcha," Frank said, looking around the small living room, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth softly as he surveyed the space. "So what all do we need to move, you said the furniture is staying?"

"Yeah," Remus said tiredly, glancing guiltily over to Lily's bedroom door that was closed, his best friend still with James somewhere, probably his and Sirius's place. He'd need to text her on his way to Frank's so she didn't just find their apartment half emptied. He'd put it off, not wanting her to come home and try to talk to him; she'd probably think something was wrong. "Except my dresser and bed, but I have some guys moving that later today. We just need to take over the small boxes in my room. You don't mind if I get everything in today do you?"

"No, sounds good, let's get this shit packed into my car," Frank said easily, and he whistled as he walked past Remus to grab a box. "Then we can celebrate with some beers before work, Nott and Lestrange wanted to come over too if you're okay with that, they live down the hall," he called out to him.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Remus mumbled half-heartedly, walking out of his apartment and down the hallway, past green and blue and red and yellow doors, his mood dipping with each step. It'd be different, living with Frank instead of Lily, noisier, busier, probably less privacy, but maybe it'd be good to have the distractions.

He stopped near the end of the hall and pushed the down button of the elevator door, sighing a breath of relief when it opened with a ding. That was the last thing he needed, pissed on stairs and Peter to deal with each trip. He got on, holding the open door button once inside to wait for Frank, his thoughts betraying him as they wandered to unwanted territory, and his features pulled into a slight grimace.

Sirius's response to calling off whatever it was they'd had had surprised him a little. He could still picture vividly the usually laid-back guy following him into the house and asking him tightly if he needed a ride home. He'd have said no, but he hadn't thought having Frank come pick him up would've gone over well, considering...

It had been awkward too, the whole ride home, having to ride on the back of the guy's motorcycle, with his arms wrapped around him for support. It wasn't like he'd wanted to end things the way he had with Sirius, he just hadn't seen any other way. He clearly wanted something that Remus couldn't give him.

He clenched his jaw when his chest ached traitorously. They weren't like Lily and James though, and they never would be. It was for the best.

"Thanks, Remus," Frank called out as he approached, with three boxes stacked haphazardly in his arms, drawing the sandy blond from his thoughts; and when his excited new roommate stepped in, he let go. The silver doors shutting too loudly.

"Okay, is that all the boxes, you didn't have any in the kitchen or in a closet somewhere?" Frank asked, leaned over in front of him, as he adjusted the boxes in the back of his car so that he could push the passenger seat back upright.

"No, that's it," Remus said, scrubbing a hand tiredly through mussed sandy locks.

"Haha, great," Frank said, pounding Remus on the shoulder a little too exuberantly and pulling a grimace from him. "Strong work. Let's get outta here then," the massive, dark-haired guy said, walking around his white Honda coupe and climbing into the driver side.

Remus slid into the passenger side silently, and then the next thing he knew they were driving off speedily as he did up his seatbelt. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. He pulled it out and looked down.

Call me.

He stared at the message from Lily for a few beats and then stashed his phone back in his pocket. 

* * *

"I'm fucking _fine_ , leave m'alone," Sirius mumbled into a pillow, his upper body being shook by an annoyingly persistent James. He just wanted to be left the fuck alone. Unless it was Remus who wanted to talk to him, then maybe—no, no,  _fuck_ Remus.

"No you're not, and I can't, because you're on my _bed_ , half naked, dumbass. Lily is going to see you, what the fuck, Sirius? Get the hell out!"

Sirius laughed into James's pillow. Fuck him too. Fuck... well not Lily, but fuck James for sure. "Fuck off," he said, lifting his head some to make himself more clear, "when'd you become such a prude? I've got boxers on," he said angrily. "Why don't you go to her place, this is _my_ house and _my_ room, you don't even pay to live here, you fucking _deadbeat_!"

James blinked a few times, his expression shifting from agitated to concerned far too quickly, and Sirius dropped his face back into his friend's pillow to block out the inevitable, his head spinning angrily. _Fuck_. He was drunk, no he was pissed out of his mind, and he'd mistaken James's room for his own it would seem. The bed shook some, and he growled.

"Hey, you okay... did something happen?" James asked, but sounding like he meant it, unlike the first time.

Sirius didn't respond. Remus had dumped him, he'd never been dumped before, but he couldn't imagine hurting worse than he was now, because he'd never liked anyone even close to as much as Remus. He hadn't even known he _could_ like someone as much as he liked Remus, and he didn't know what he'd done to upset him like he had. Well, okay... yeah, he kinda did, but he _didn't_ understand why Remus'd had to call things off completely.

He tried to bury his face deeper.

He should've tried to talk him out of it, he should've taken it back... he should've at least said goodbye and asked him if it was all right to call him later, or text, maybe just a text.

He whimpered silently into the pillow, his eyes burning again. He was pathetic. And he didn't care.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" was asked in a worried, but familiar, female voice.

"Ah... I think maybe Remus—"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, James," Sirius said suddenly, shoving himself up, grey eyes wide, and then he looked over to a surprised Lily. "Sorry Lily," he said more quietly, as he climbed off James's bed sloppily, wishing he could just sink into the floorboards.

"I'm fine," he muttered then and stumbled out of his supposed best friend's room, ignoring concerned looks in his direction that only made him feel worse.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second post, I'm exhausted. Hope you guys are still enjoying!

Remus hung up, setting his phone on the floor beside him in his new bedroom. His bed and dresser were freshly moved in and set in roughly the same spots as his last place, but there was more floor space in the considerably larger room, and he had his own attached bathroom.

He flipped his phone over to lay face down when it buzzed with a text. He wasn't up to arguing with Lily anymore, her words right before they'd hung up were still ringing in his head, adding to his forming headache after missing a full night of sleep.

He'd told his best friend his side of what had happened between him and Sirius, along with adding in guiltily he'd already moved out. She'd been very quick to offer back that Remus had been _looking_ for a reason to end things with Sirius, because he was scared of being happy, that he could've _just_ as easily told the guy he was moving too fast and asked him to ease up instead.

She was wrong though, his friend tended to be right about a lot of things, but she was _wrong_ about this. He wasn't scared of being happy. That was crazy, and he _definitely_ hadn't been looking for a reason; it'd attacked him, without warning and viciously, and he couldn't have ignored it even if he'd wanted to. Sirius'd asked him to move in with him... and he'd wanted to say yes. And it'd _terrified_ him that he could be so stupid over someone.

Remus let out a tired sigh, and he ran a hand up to scrub at short sandy locks as he sat on old hardwood floors, an open box before him, his insides a mess. Maybe she was a little right about the last part, but it was way too late for that now. Sirius hadn't tried to contact him at all since dropping him off, so he doubted the guy would even want to hear from him, especially not with a counteroffer.

He began to dig through the packed box, finding a small black bag that was filled with his toiletries: a toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, face lotion and deodorant. He paused as he remembered again unwillingly the last thing Lily had said just before he'd hung up. She'd said that he'd regret it if he didn't try to fix things with Sirius, that he was the _only_ nice guy Remus'd ever actually liked back, alluding to the fact that Eric had been a  _total douchebag_ and that was why she'd refused to be friends with him.

The tightness in his chest coiled a little more, the discomfort bordering unbearable, as memory after memory of Sirius being sweet or caring or just ridiculously understanding flicked through his thoughts... Was he sabatoging himself— _No_. No, he'd made the _right_ decision, and it wasn't any of Lily's business if he was or wasn't with Sirius anymore. It was _his_ choice, no one else's, and he couldn't plan his relationships around what Lily thought was best for him, or what would be more _convenient_ for her and James's upcoming wedding. Unfortunately, he'd said that to her too...

He grimaced.

"Hey Remus, you wanna beer?"

Remus looked up at his new roommate standing in his doorway in only a pair of shorts, holding two bottles of beer. He struggled to push down the unpleasant emotions attacking him, his voice notably rough when he responded. "Yeah uh, sure, what time is it?"

Frank hummed, not seeming to notice, and he gave a lazy shrug as he walked in, leaning over to hand him one of the bottles. "Not a clue."

Remus took a drink, and then glanced down at his phone. "It's four."

Frank laughed at that and walked back out. "Yeah, I'm gonna order some pizza for tonight, you want some?" he asked from the other room.

"Uh, sure," the sandy blond said, and he took another small drink as he tried to clear his mind. Maybe he needed to just relax.

* * *

"This is so weird," Remus said distractedly before taking a bite of the vegetable-covered slice of pizza in his hand. He chewed a few times, slouching lazily in his seat, and then started laughing again as Frank cackled by his side at the documentary spoof show they were watching. It was about an older eccentric mother and daughter—who were played by two guy actors—living in terrible conditions and who the cameramen thought were quite possibly insane.

He took another bite as one of the cameramen opened a photo album he'd taken, to reveal page after page filled with cut-out newspaper clippings of missing local men.

"Ohh... they're in trouble now," Frank said excitedly around his food.

Remus grinned wryly at that, silently agreeing. The sandy blond was sharing one side of Frank's black, faux-suede sectional with its owner, an open pizza box between them, and Will Nott and Rudy Lestrange were sharing the other. The living room was dark but for the flashing TV. He wouldn't have guessed from work that the two dancers, who also performed at Slytherin Dungeons some days, were a couple. But either they were, or neither of them had any sense of personal space. Rudy had been alternating whispering into and nibbling on Will's ear the entire time, the two guys sitting sideways with their feet on the couch, Will nestled between Rudy's legs.

"Frank," Will said, the bleach blond guy, who was a couple inches shorter than Remus, speaking up, still laughing, as the show's credits began to run, two dead cameramen in the background. He leaned back, resting against Rudy's chest. "I know you're a vegan, but next time could you order ours just vegetarian, the fake cheese messes with my stomach."

Frank laughed, flipping his TV to a top hits music channel before tossing the remote in his hand onto the cushion beside him. "Not unless you're willing to read 'Eating Animals' beforehand."

Will groaned, closing his eyes and turned away, Rudy grinning and wrapping an arm around the bleach blond, and he began to whisper to him again privately as he sulked.

Remus watched as they cuddled, feeling a twinge of something in his chest. Then Rudy tilted Will's chin up, and he smiled before meeting his lips, the simple kiss heating up quickly as the blond turned, while still kissing him, to climb overtop him.

"Hey Remus, enjoying the show?"

" _Ah_." Remus startled, leaning away from a suddenly close Frank. Their pizza box was gone, and he was looking up at his much larger new roommate. "No, I"—he cleared his throat quietly, keeping his voice from carrying over the loud music—"I was just thinking."

Frank broke into a slow grin. "Yeah, me too..."

Remus shook his head and huffed a breath. "Fuck off."

"Aw, don't be like that, I'm just offering, no pressure," Frank said, and his grin turned more impish. "I thought you might need some distraction after everything."

Remus blinked a few times, considering getting up. "What'd Lily tell you?"

"Just that you broke things off with Pretty Boy and to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Remus glared at the TV screen in the dark room, the twisting in his chest back with a vengeance. "I don't need watched, I'm not a kid."

"I agree," Frank said easily, and he settled back on the couch but stayed close to Remus, their sides touching as the tall guy draped an arm over the back of the couch behind the sandy blond. "That's why I'm ignoring her. You see, the way I see it, the best way to deal with a nasty break-up is to get _laid_. I'm willing to help you out with that, good friend that I am."

Remus thought over that for a few beats. "That's a terrible idea..." He hesitated as Frank laughed softly. "Has it ever worked for you?"

"Nah, but it does make you forget for a little bit."

Remus trailed his tongue along the inside of his cheek. He looked down to his lap when the two guys across from them started to really get into it, shirts coming off and soft groans littering the dark room. He felt lips graze his ear teasingly, and hazel eyes drifted shut. "I shouldn't..."

"Why not?" Frank asked in a private tone. "I know you don't want a relationship right now, that's fine with me, neither do I, we could just have some fun."

Remus felt lips trail down to his neck, warm breaths on his pulse, Frank's words echoing through his thoughts. And he pushed up from the couch abruptly, shaking his head and trying to clear it. He looked down at Frank, who was grimacing but somehow with a dose of amusement. "I think I'm gonna shower and get ready for work," he said brusquely before leaving the guy behind.

The bedroom door clicked shut behind him, a held breath escaping him he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He stood there, leaning back against his door, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He clenched his jaw, staring down at the blank screen for a few seconds, then he pulled up Sirius's name, and his thumb hovered over the keypad as he read a missed message, a single word. 

8:33 PM - _Hey_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from 'Sweet Sun' by the talented Milky Chance.
> 
> Also, marijuana use warning.

_(Coughs)_

_Look at you,_

_I am attracted to you like the sun,_

_To the moon and I'll be sweeping when I touch your skin._

The song filled Frank's white Honda coupe as it sped down city lit streets. Remus sat in the passenger seat dressed in a white hoodie and black sweats, his usually neat hair was messed, still wet. He drew in a slow breath, letting the relaxing beat take over his frayed thoughts. He hadn't messaged Sirius back. It had been more than a week since they'd spoken now.

_How we explode like the lights in the dark,_

_And how we glow,_

_Like it will never be the truth of the minds that we forget,_

_So let me tell you what I know if I can,_

_You know I try._

The leanly built dancer let his head drop back against his headrest, chin inclined as he stared out the passenger side window, the passing lights all a blur.

 _"Mmmm you're my baby. And your sweet sweet sun makes me crazy,_ Remus _."_

"Shut up," he said as he fought a wry grin but lost, tilting his head to look over at his friend. The tall guy was driving with his knees, and lighting a joint stuck between his lips. He huffed a dry laugh. "Do you always smoke before work?" he asked, a little curious, because it was the third night now he'd driven them to the Tower under the influence.

Frank sucked in, and he held it a few beats before exhaling as he nodded. "Yeah," he said in a rough voice, fighting a cough, "it helps with the nerves. I don't need that before a performance."

Remus lifted blond brows in a shrug. He watched him take another hit before looking back out the window, considering opening it as the air grew thicker and more pungent. "If we're really lucky, maybe you'll just kill us both before we even get t'work."

Frank choked on a held breath, laughing and grabbing the steering wheel with one hand, his lighter sitting precariously in his lap. "Oh come on, Remus. You need to cheer up, how're you going to dance in that mood?"

Remus said nothing. He'd considered calling off. He hadn't prepared at all and Frank was right; the thought of dancing made him cringe. But he had bills to pay, and it'd be harder to get a spot if he stopped showing up as often. And to be honest, he didn't see himself wanting to go to work _any_ night soon, because he just kept feeling worse instead of better. Every day that passed he felt a little less rested, a little less motivated to work out, a little more indifferent to what people said... a lot more depressed. He was depressed as fuck; he knew that. He didn't need anyone to tell him, especially not Lily, who'd annoyingly switched at some point from yelling at him to bringing him food and movies to watch like he was an invalid. So unless he quit his job he needed to just suck it up.

"Are you still pissed with me about last week?"

"No, we're cool." Remus scrubbed at damp locks roughly, refusing to check his phone's texts he'd been ignoring and see if any more of them had been from Sirius and not just a worried Lily. He really didn't want to deal with running into him tonight, and he knew that now that they weren't together he very well might be there, because James had been there the past few nights, according to Frank. "Just dreading work," he mumbled, and he rubbed at his face roughly as he took in a deep breath, feeling tired and a lot of other shit he didn't want to think about anymore just then.

"Yeah... Hey, y'want some? It'll help."

Remus looked down to see the half-smoked joint being offered to him. He hesitated for only a second before taking it and then the lighter. He placed it between his lips, lifted the lighter to its tip, and flicked it on. He filled his lungs with the sweet smoke, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back as he held it, his mind slowly drifting away with each subsequent drag as the drug took its course...

_You push me up to the inglorious shadows of a craving,_

_And if we fall we blow up like exponential assembly..._

* * *

Remus, here, let me help," Frank said as he opened Remus's car door for him. He grinned down devilishly when Remus began to fumble with his seatbelt since the door obstacle was handled. "Need me to undo that for you?"

Bloodshot hazel eyes fell shut when the sandy blond heard a click and his seatbelt finally released him. Then he held up a finger to show Frank how he really felt as he pushed his heavy body out of his friend's low-standing car with a grunt. "Don't fucking touch me," he grumbled, grabbing his bag off the floor and looping it over his neck as he stood. "I'm fine."

"You're an angry high," Frank mused as they began to walk side-by-side, crunching over gravel, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just really angry, Frank," Remus said unintentionally, and he clenched his jaw, his chest puffing out as he mentally cursed himself for saying that. They jogged across the road in silence as the walk signal turned to a flashing countdown, and then they were approaching the back of Gryffindor Tower.

His friend was quiet for a few beats, looking around the dark area but for a single spotlight by the unmarked metal door they were approaching. He pulled it open as he looked back over his shoulder at Remus. "So, I'm set up to do a private performance tonight... you can help if you don't feel like being out in the main area."

Remus stepped in, and he found himself nodding. "Really, you don't mind?" he asked, suddenly interested but guilty, knowing Frank would be giving up some of his earnings if so.

Frank tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Yeah, no worries, what are roommates for, right?"

Remus swallowed, his throat tight, a tension leaving him quickly that he'd been ignoring the whole way there, and he smiled back at him. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

"Sure, I'm gonna go grab a drink"—Frank turned away with a grin—"it starts in two hours in the VIP room, see ya there," he called behind him as he walked off, leaving Remus alone to lean against the back door in relief.

The sandy blond squeezed his eyes shut when they burned, and then he let out a small humorless laugh.

He hadn't realized how much the prospect of seeing Sirius again had stressed him. At least now, he stood a good chance of avoiding him.

Remus pushed off the door, and he made his way towards the changing rooms to drop off his stuff. Then he'd get a couple energy drinks from Lily, because he needed it. He laughed again, finally feeling some of the better effects from his high.

* * *

Sirius ducked out of James's car, the raven-haired guy's sharp gaze immediately settling on the towering building before them. He stepped around a valet as the guy talked to James animatedly, who responded in kind, and he began to stalk down the dusty white sidewalk.

"Hey, wait up, what's the rush? You hoping to get laid?" James asked in a poorly veiled attempt at joking as he threw an arm around his friend.

Sirius scowled, his upper body tensing.

"Okay, poor taste, I'm sorry," James said quickly, shooting his best friend yet another worried look as they approached leather-clad, crimson doors. "Listen Sirius, I understand how you're feeling—"

"Do you?" Sirius asked, stopping sharply and ignoring curious gazes as he and James stood just feet in front of the entrance, people filing in around them. He clenched his jaw, the muscle bouncing as he waited.

"Okay. No."

Sirius lifted pitch-dark brows, nostrils flaring—

"But I _told_ you, it'll be fine," James said in a rush and more quietly, "we're going to stay in the VIP room the whole time, I've been in the main area for the past three nights. And then we're done here for good, it's the last part, I've done _everything_ else, even went over the financial part you hate. Then we can move on to better stuff, like eco-friendly contractors and shit like that. I know you're in a bad place right now, but, Sirius, _trust_ _me_ , tonight'll be _fine_. I swear." James shot him what he probably thought was an encouraging smile.

Sirius pressed his lips together as he nodded tightly, looking around to avoid his friend's gaze so he didn't snap at him. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working to post again today, wish me luck!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Welcome to the Club' by Manian, Nightcore Edition.
> 
> And... here it is!! Please let me know if you liked it, because holy hell it was a struggle, hah. :)

"So have you ever worked a VIP room here at Gryffindor?" Frank asked a distracted Remus by his side.

"Huh? Oh, uh—no, I haven't..." Remus said, glancing around them as they made their way towards the doors that led to the hallway and the VIP room. He hadn't seen Sirius or James anywhere so far, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I did at Ravenclaw though..."

"Yeah. It's different here," Frank said, pushing open the door, and he slowed to walk beside Remus as they continued down the hallway. The muscular dancer shot a discouraging look at a couple guys who were leering at the oblivious sandy blond before continuing. "We serve them drinks and hang out. We don't strip unless they request it, but it's included in the room, so they probably will, and they usually tip a lot. Okay?"

Remus nodded, running a hand distractedly through his hair. He was wearing a nice white button down, black dress slacks, a skinny black tie, and a black leather Hermès belt that Frank had loaned him. His nerves were relatively manageable thanks to Frank's offer on the way there. It would be an easy night. He might not even have to strip, and if he did, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Sirius showing up for it at some point.

The sandy blond swallowed, a familiar something clenching in his chest at the thought of the dark-haired guy, and he pointedly ignored it as he wondered when he'd started to hate his job so much. He'd never really enjoyed it, but it seemed almost unbearable now, having to get high just to deal with showing up—

"All right, we're right on time," Frank said happily as he stopped in front of the locked VIP room. "Gabrielle gave me this," he said, holding up a card, Remus nodding impatiently.

"Here we go," Frank muttered and swiped the card, then he gave a quick knock and the door was pushed open.

* * *

  _It's alright,_

_You're ready for the night,_

_Of your life,_

_Stars will shine so bright,_

_They say,_

_We're dancing the stress away._

_(Hey hey)_

Music had started down below, a song re-done dubsteb. Cool grey eyes scanned the busy area with a seeming air of indifference.

_This beat_

_Is underneath your feet,_

_Right now,_

_Together we will meet,_

_This place,_

_Will blow your mind away._

_(Hey hey)_

Sirius took a drink from the ice-cold glass in his hand, zoning out, as the beat picked up. He was out on the balcony in the VIP room, tie undone and his back to James, who was sprawled out on one of the couches in the main part, sounding like he was on his phone with Lily... again. Not that he blamed his best friend, he knew he was shitty company. He had been ever since— _No_ —He sniffed, smoothing his hair down some, and took another drink, refusing to let his mind wander back to where it desperately wanted to stay and just roll around, and probably die.

"Yeah, we're having a good time, we just think we should stay in here tonight, you know, to get a complete picture of the place. Yeah... Mmhm... no... Ah—no, I probably..."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James began to whisper. The stupid _bastard_ , like he didn't know what he was talking about. James and Lily had been handling him like a box filled with expensive china ever since his mix-up with his and James's rooms. And Lily had unofficially moved in with them as she and James house shopped, since Remus had evidently moved out already...

He looked down at his glass, the area around him relatively dark, the lamps in the room all set on their lowest setting, and he pressed his lips together for a long beat and then took another drink. Fuck Remus. He was an asshole.

"Okay. I'll be down in like an hour. Yeah, just me... I have to... yeah, I have to do the VIP room experience first."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James laughed over something and tipped back his glass, finishing off his second drink for the night. He looked back down on the empty stage, and he couldn't help the tension in his chest at the thought of Remus up there later. For some reason it bothered him even more with them not together anymore...

There was a brisk knock on the door, and he ignored it, staring out at the crowded room.

"James! Hey, good to see you again!"

"Oh hey, uh... Frank, is it?"

Sirius's hand tightened around his glass, and his jaw flexed at the familiar name.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind I brought help."

"No. No of course not," James said quickly, sounding incredibly alarmed. "Hey, Remus, how's it going?"

Sirius froze.

"Hey James... Sorry, I didn't know this was you," was said in a voice that had Sirius's heart jumping up into his throat.

"No don't go!" James almost shouted, and Sirius gritted his teeth as the door swung shut immediately after. He would kill James, he'd—"Sirius is _right_ over there. You can hang out with him, and, ah... Frank and I, we can catch up, right? I actually have some questions about lap dancing, we never got to that part."

Sirius held his breath as he listened to the guy named Frank begin to talk eagerly to James, saying he could help him tonight if he was 'up for it,' just not to mention it to Lily, and then he heard a throat clear, and he looked up.

"Hey..." Remus was standing at the end of his couch, looking like he wanted to leave. The lean sandy blond glanced out at the stage when he didn't respond, and he sighed shoving his hands into his pockets as he mumbled, "Sorry about this, I didn't know."

Sirius just stared at him, his outfit looking like it had been tailored to fit, his usually short, neat hair spiked up like he'd been messing with it, hazel eyes aloof but clearly unhappy; and then he looked back down when his chest filled with an unwanted emotion.

He flexed his fingers that were still hugging an empty glass, and then he took a sip of melted ice distractedly. Fuck. He still wanted to be with him, maybe more so, if that was even possible.

"...Mind if I sit?" was asked hesitantly.

Sirius lifted dark brows in a shrug. The guy sat down, leaving a cushion between them, and he continued to nurse the melting ice in his drink.

* * *

There was obnoxious laughter behind them, Frank and James getting along surprisingly well by the sound of it. "No wait, I can't do that," was said.

"Sure you can. Let me show you," was the response, and then the laughter grew even more boisterous.

Remus grimaced as he gathered himself. He hadn't expected Sirius and James to be the VIP clients, but he probably should've. _Shit_. He either needed to leave now and try to get his slots back, or he needed to do something. He looked down at Sirius's cup of ice. "Do you need more?"

The dark-haired guy looked over, his grey eyes narrowed. "Excuse me...?"

Remus ran a hand up to rub over short sandy locks, not able to stop one side of his face from pinching in discomfort as he met the guy's gaze, because what was he doing? "Your drink," he said stubbornly.

Sirius blinked, pitch-dark brows pulling down. "I can get my own damn drink."

Remus nodded silently at that, and he hesitated, looking down on an empty stage. Sirius was clearly upset with him, and rightly so, he'd pretty much dumped him over a question. He knew what he should do right now, apologize, and treat the guy beside him like a human being with feelings, feelings that he'd knowingly stomped all over... but he really didn't want to. "I should go."

"Why, do you have somewhere better to be?" Sirius asked, suddenly quiet, then he scoffed, shaking his head, as he stared down into his cup. "Whatever, do whatever you want, Remus. I really don't care."

Remus started to stand up, relieved, but then he stopped himself. He'd scoffed at Lily when she'd said it, but she was right. Sirius _was_ a nice guy, not an annoyingly fake one either but a genuinely good person, and he always had been when it had come to Remus. He deserved better, more than Remus could offer him, but he owed him at least an apology... and probably an explanation too.

Remus settled back down, forcing himself to stay, instead of just running like he was used to when things got too emotionally heavy. He needed to do this, or he'd hate himself for it.

He swallowed hard, looking down at clasped hands, his thoughts a useless mess and his heart beating too quickly. He wet dry lips, what he needed to say and what he wanted to say two very different things. He tried anyway, fumbling miserably. "Listen... I'm sorry... about, ah, about what happened between us."

"Yeah. Me too," Sirius responded coolly, his grip tightening around the glass in his hand.

"Sirius, I"—Remus shifted closer until there were only inches separating them, and he ignored the exponentially growing tension in his chest at the guy's proximity, pushing through it—"really, I—I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sirius huffed a breath, and he shook his head again. He held his drink out then, without looking over. "Actually, I'll take another vodka tonic," he said, dryly, "top shelf."

Remus paused, and then he took the glass. He stood up stiffly and walked back to the bar, not looking over at James and Frank as they spoke in annoying hushed voices. He grabbed a fresh glass, dumped in some ice, poured a double shot of vodka, splashed in some tonic water to fill it and then finished the drink with a lime wedge. He tossed in a skinny stir straw, gritted his teeth and stalked back.

" _Here_ ," he bit out.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, black brows raised for the first time since Remus had shown up, and he reached out slowly. "Thanks..."

Remus said nothing as he moved back around the couch. He dropped back down, and within seconds, his anger seemed to deflate against his will as Sirius just sipped on his drink through the stupid stir straw he'd given him, watching him out of the corner of his vision with arched brows like he was waiting for him to explode, the whole thing annoyingly cute.

He leaned over, resting his elbows on his legs, and then his head in his hands, and his eyes slid shut as he struggled. "I understand... if you hate me now," he said, starting out slowly, forcing the truth out when it tried to stick in his throat, "I just snapped, I was scared, and I... was harsh, and I said things I didn't mean, about us, and—I'm sorry, I was a _huge_ jerk." He reeled over his own confession afterward, realizing what he'd done—that he'd basically taken back _everything_ he'd said to him that day. It was true though; he hadn't meant it, he hadn't wanted to end things, and... _fuck_ if he shouldn't have figured that out _before_ he'd ran into him. He blocked out his racing thoughts and glanced over to gauge the dark-haired guy's response.

Sirius lowered his drink to his lap, and he ran the tip of his tongue along the inside of his cheek, seeming to think over his words. Grey eyes flicked over, no emotion visible behind them. "Yeah, you were. You're kinda a jerk all the time though."

Remus felt something in his chest clench, and he straightened up as he started to respond sharply—

"But you know, I think I actually really like that about you."

Remus blinked a few times, his mouth caught open. "...What...?"

Sirius let out a laugh then, surprising Remus as he rested one arm on the back of the couch, visibly relaxing. He took another sip through the stir straw as he contemplated. "Yeah, I guess I like that you're mean, well, to an extent... I didn't like it when you dumped me."

Remus huffed a disbelieving breath. "You like that I'm... _mean_?"

Sirius hummed thoughtfully as he set his glass on the table beside him. "Maybe mean's not the right word. I like your personality, Remus, and you're definitely not an easy person to keep happy, sometimes you're really nice and other times you're kinda a brat, but I like that about you. It keeps things exciting."

Remus tried to glare at him, but his lips began to push up at the corners, and he shook his head as he laughed in disbelief instead, rolling his eyes. "Fuck you."

"Yeah. Just like that." The dark-haired guy grinned then, and he shifted closer, his arm moving up behind Remus as he looked down at him. His expression sobered some as he brushed his thumb tentatively along the sandy blond's collar. "I'm sorry too y'know, that I pushed you like that. I knew it'd freak you out, I was being selfish. I have some jealousy issues I need to work on."

Remus shrugged one shoulder, and then he felt fingertips on the back of his neck, the touch timid, unsure, and he swallowed, the missed contact making his chest ache and heart skip erratically. "No one's perfect," he said roughly.

"I guess not... would you give me another chance, Remus?" Sirius asked, his low voice soft, unsure. "I promise, I won't push you this time. We'll take it slow, as slow as you want. I just don't want to be without you anymore, because—I'm going to be honest—it _really_ sucks."

Remus felt a tug at the corner of his mouth, and he looked up into smoky grey eyes, the tentative emotions swirling behind them making him want to run again; he nodded instead. "Okay," he said, tightly, and when Sirius broke out into a huge grin, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his to hide his own upturning ones; and he opened his mouth as fingers slid up into his hair, swallowing Sirius's groan as their tongues met.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few more chapters to go!! I hope you guys enjoy reading this fluffy chapter, because I adored writing it. ^_^

"Mmmm, I love your sexy librarian outfit, it makes me all hot."

Remus felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and lips nuzzled the side of his neck. Dark blond brows lifted in an unimpressed fashion. "You mean my t-shirt and jeans?"

"Yeah, it's a modern twist," Sirius insisted, voice rough with a soft grin, his arms tightening their hold around the guy in front of him. "Yum... what are you cooking? It smells _amazing_."

Remus shook his head, not able to stop a slight crooked upturning of his lips as his breakfast/lunch heated up in the microwave. "Yeah, uh, it's the lamb stew you made last night." He dead panned.

Sirius started to laugh against his neck then, and Remus gave up, grinning wryly, and he turned around only to be assaulted by eager lips. "I'm so glad you came over, I've missed you, this week," Sirius insisted in between kisses, "we don't get to see each other, as much anymore."

Remus sighed, lips pressing over and over to his chastely but insistently, and he grabbed Sirius's face, holding it steady to deepen the kiss. Hands trailed down his sides and then slid around, lifting him up, and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the marble counter in Sirius's condo. He stared up at the high ceiling, a hot tongue working nicely on his sensitive neck. "I know... how's—how's your new job going?"

" _Really_ good," Sirius murmured back huskily, and he nipped at Remus's left earlobe with his lips. "How's yours? Have you been rearranging a lot of books, Professor Lupin?"

Remus laughed, the sound breathy, and he tilted his head to the side to guide Sirius down to his collarbone. He hissed in a small breath when lips began to suck lightly over it. "Oh shit, don't call me that, and yeah I have"—he hummed, Sirius's hand suddenly palming him firmly over the front of his jeans—"you really like my new job, don't you?"

Sirius nodded adamantly, and he shifted closer to replace his hand with his own lower body, two groans echoing in the large kitchen. "You have no idea..."

"Tell me," Remus said, and he slid his hand up under Sirius's untucked button up until he reached erect nipples, and he circled one lightly, "tell me how much you like it."

"Oh fuck, _Remus_ ," Sirius groaned, "so _so_ much," he panted against his throat, and he began to press up harder against him, his voice growing increasingly uneven. "Speaking of new jobs, has uh, has Frank stopped hitting on you yet?"

Remus laughed, remembering his friend's half-hearted pass from just the night before. Frank'd come home drunk from work and had climbed into his bed on accident, clearly also forgetting that Remus no longer shared his late hours, and hadn't for over a week, ever since he'd quit at Gryffindor Tower to work at the nearby college library instead. "Yeah, he's a complete saint now. Good job."

Sirius gave a low half-laugh half-groan, and he buried his face into Remus's neck. "That bastard," he said and lifted Remus back off the counter, the sandy blond's legs wrapping around his waist defiantly before he could set him down. "The things I do for you," he said, sounding anything but put out, as he began to carry the only slightly smaller guy through his condo. He sighed as they moved down the hallway together, Remus grinning into his shirt. "I guess I'm gonna have to have another talk with him."

Remus laughed in response, shifting his hips and pulling himself up some as he began to slip. "Yeah, I wouldn't, after your last one he was convinced you just didn't want left out, and now he keeps trying to set up a three-way... Where are we going?" Remus eyed Sirius's bed as they passed it.

"To the shower," Sirius said, stopping to flip on the light to his bathroom. He smiled down sweetly at his suddenly unhappy boyfriend and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I need one before the wedding, and so do you."

Remus groaned, and he let go, sliding down off him. Lily and James had ended up delaying their wedding a couple months when they unsurprisingly couldn't get the venue they'd wanted on such short notice, but Remus found he still didn't care to go. "Is that still today?"

"Mmhmm..." Sirius leaned in and turned on his shower, adjusting the pressure of the wall mounts. He began to unbutton his shirt, amused, as Remus grumbled.

Remus leaned back against the counter, scowling. "They're going to be unbearable today, you know that, right?"

Sirius grinned, exposing perfectly straight white teeth, and he pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room and making it into the nearby clothes hamper by Remus before he began to undo his belt, the sandy blond watching somewhat curiously. "I don't know, it's kinda cute sometimes, how much they like each other." He started undoing his pants then. "Don't you think?" he asked nonchalantly, looking up as he stepped out and grinning when he found Remus begrudgingly pulling off his shirt to reveal his perfectly tone torso.

"What part of it's cute?" Remus asked curtly, and he dropped his shirt and then jeans into the hamper over Sirius's before scrubbing a hand roughly through his short hair. "Oh James, I _love_ how you never fix your hair, I hope all of our children are as ruggedly handsome as you," he mimicked his best friend poorly, not able to get as high-pitched. Arms were wrapping around him suddenly, and Sirius's larger body was crowding him as the tall guy laughed against his cheek, the sound warm and rich.

"No Lily, I hope they all look _just_ like you, my precious _flower_ ," Sirius husked, his James impersonation scarily spot-on, "your eyes are like two bottomless seas of _emeralds_."

Remus laughed harder. "He didn't say that."

"He did." Sirius grinned unapologetically, guiding Remus backwards and towards the running shower. "The other night at the rehearsal dinner, when you were hiding in the bathroom playing on your phone. In front of everyone too. You know they've written their own vows?"

Remus groaned in protest as Sirius nudged him gently into the shower, and he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired guy's waist as hot water began to pelt his body, Sirius leaning back to pull the door shut before pressing a kiss to his wrinkled up forehead. "You're so grumpy, I thought you liked showers."

Remus grumbled and rested his head on Sirius's broad shoulder. He felt fingers begin to knead at his back, between his shoulder blades, and he relaxed some, his eyes closing. "Sorry. I'm having trouble adjusting to my new sleep schedule, it's weird getting up so early again."

"Yeah," Sirius said, sympathetic, and he focused on a sizable knot as Remus groaned appreciatively. "It wouldn't be so bad though, I mean, to be like that sometimes, privately."

"What?" Remus yawned, Sirius's hands like magic over his back. He could fall asleep.

"I mean us... you know? Do you ever want that?"

"What about us?" Remus asked, dark blond brows furrowing. He pulled back to look at Sirius when his hands stopped in their ministrations, settling on his sides.

Sirius opened his mouth, and Remus watched with interest when he shut it again without answering. Then he pressed his lips together between his teeth for a long moment and then cursed under his breath.

Remus's lips pulled up on one side, a curious expression crossing his features. "Wow... I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but, you _really_ have a way with words," he said, and then he started laughing and trying to get away from tickling hands.

"You're such a nerd," Sirius said, stopping his tickling to press his lips to Remus's, having backed him against the wall. Fingers slid up into his wet hair, and tugged, pulling him down into the kiss more firmly, and he let Remus's tongue into his mouth, their kiss turning suddenly heated. He planted his hands on cold stone on either side of soaked sandy locks that looked almost brown when they were wet, and he let a hand pull his hips forward until he was moaning into Remus's mouth as they slid against each other, wet and hot and silky.

He pulled back to watch, his gaze pointed down, as Remus's pierced dick slid up against his over and over, his breaths choppy and bangs in his eyes dripping hot water down his nose and on his lips.

Smoky grey tilted up to meet glazed hazel that looked almost teal at that moment. "A really hot nerd," he said, licking water off his lips, and then he huffed a breathy laugh as Remus grinned back at him slyly. "What?"

"You wanna fuck me in here?"

Sirius's eyes widened, pupils dilating, and his tongue flicked out again to taste water on just his lower lip as he processed the unexpected offer. Remus's hand wrapped around them both and began to slide slowly, and he held in a groan at the touch, rolling his hips gently into the downward strokes. "You want me to?" he asked huskily in a quiet tone, "You want my dick inside you again?"

Remus nodded jerkily, his hazel eyes glazed over and his lips parted, olive skin flushed from the heat of the shower. He bit down on his lower lip, his hand tightening around them, and he sucked in a breath that tickled inside his chest. "Yeah... do you want me, Sirius?" he asked roughly.

Sirius groaned, his head dipping, and he rested his forehead against Remus's, his nose bumping the side of his gently as he struggled to breathe, his lungs filling with anticipation. "You know I do—Fuck Remus, _fuck_."

Remus let out an unsteady breath, his hand slowing around them, the sandy blond struggling to slow his pulse too as it jumped in his throat. "Grab the conditioner," he said hastily.

Sirius reached out blindly, knocking over the shampoo, and then he was handing his conditioner to Remus, his blood picking up speed as he waited. He placed impatient hands back on the wall, and then a slick, cool grip was sliding over his throbbing dick, coating it and squeezing as it slid up and down. " _Shit_."

His eyelids grew heavy, dipping, and he met Remus's lips heatedly, his chest filled with warmth and pain, a good pain, something he only felt in Remus's company. "Remus. I. Remus, you know I..." He stopped himself just in time. Hazel eyes looked up questioningly. "I—I just want you, so much," he said, stumbling over the sentiment unnaturally, and then he met his lips again a little too roughly to distract them both, focusing on enjoying Remus's hand wrapped around him as he reeled in his rogue thoughts, while trying not to get excited too quickly.

"I want you too," Remus said as they broke apart, his low voice quiet against Sirius's chin, and he pressed another, softer kiss to his mouth, and then he turned around.

Sirius grasped the sandy blond's hip with one hand carefully, he swallowed thickly, Remus's muscular back on full display.

His other hand slid down, slowly, so the sandy blond wouldn't be surprised, and his chest tightened as he slid between and then dipped _inside_. He pressed his lips together between clenched teeth, carefully sliding his middle finger in and out a few times. Remus made an 'mph' sound as he began to gently nudge in another. He leaned down to whisper roughly against his ear. "Is that okay?"

Remus nodded, the movement quick but faint, stopping to gasp as Sirius spread his fingers, stretching him with care. "Yeah, _mm_ , yeah, I'm fine."

Sirius began to press soft kisses on the sandy blond's shoulder as he worked to open him up, alternating pumping and spreading apart his fingers, and stopping every few times to twist his wrist just so to find a certain spot—Remus moaned, the sound low and throaty, and the needy sound vibrated through Sirius's entire body.

"Sirius..."

Sirius kissed Remus's cheek as he moved up closer, his hand sliding out carefully, and he pressed up against his ass, grunting at the feeling that had his eyes falling shut. "Yeah... Remus?"

"I'm ready."

Sirius sucking in a breath, forced himself to focus on the moment and not the fact he was about to fuck Remus for only the third time, and how much he wanted this. "Okay," he breathed, and he grasped the base of his cock, guiding it between Remus's legs, pressing gently. He began to breathe through pursed lips as he edged just the tip in.

Remus groaned, the protesting sound rumbling against Sirius's chest as he arched back against him. " _Fu-uck_."

"It's okay. Just give it a minute," he said softly, and he gently pulled his hips back, almost sliding out all the way but stopping just at Remus's entrance. He waited for Remus to make a small, agitated noise before pushing back in some, and then he slowly pulled back again, staying just there at his entrance until Remus mumbled an 'oh _god_ ' against his shower wall. Then he did it again, and again, Remus's noises getting more heated and frustrated each time.

" _Sirius_."

Sirius let out a measured breath. "Yeah, Remus?"

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ _you_ if you don't stop that."

Sirius laughed, and he nuzzled against the back of Remus's neck. "Sorry," he whispered impishly, and then he pressed in further, inching his way inside the sandy blond, a broken groan slipping from his lips that was echoed by his boyfriend as he was slowly enveloped in his velvety warmth.

He hummed, the sound almost a purr, his arms wrapping around Remus's lean torso, and his right hand began to work to stroke his dick back to life as he held his own lower body completely still, buried deep inside the guy he loved... "You feel, so perfect. So _perfect_." Then he pulled his hips back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song 1: So What'cha Want by The Beastie Boys
> 
> Song 2: Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth
> 
> Song 3: The Queen of White Lies by The Orion Experience

_So what'cha, what'cha, what'cha want? (what'cha want?),_

_I get so funny with my money that you flaunt,_

_I said, "Where'd you get your information from," huh?_

_You think that you can front when revelation comes?_

Remus grinned into his fist, the lean sandy blond dressed in light grey trousers and a white shirt with matching grey tie. White lights danced, and music thumped out of gigantic speakers situated all throughout the rented dance hall that was holding James and Lily Potter's reception party. A drunk Sirius was dancing exuberantly with an even more drunk James, and as the funky chorus picked up he spun around and let James dance up behind him like he wanted to make him his bitch.

"You think they ever...?" Lily asked around laughter.

"I don't think I want to know." Remus grinned slyly, taking a sip of pink champagne as he watched them continue to move together rather suggestively, dark blond brows lifting slowly. "Although, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, James does look rather good tonight..."

Lily shoved him in the arm, and he grinned more widely and leaned down, pressing a kiss to heavily sprayed, sparkling red hair. "And you look absolutely stunning tonight, Lily Potter. How did he ever get you for a wife?"

Lily smiled up at him with pursed lips, sparkling green eyes narrowed playfully. She was wearing a shorter version of the very extravagant wedding dress from earlier. It was strapless, laying straight across her chest modestly, and stopped just a few inches above her knees, fluffy from the mid-waist down. Her gold stiletto heels had been abandoned underneath their table a few yards away. "He caught me at a weak moment," she said succinctly.

Remus nodded solemnly. He started to say something else when Sirius stopped by his side, breathing heavily and grinning like a fool, his fingers grazing down his arm distractedly.

"How'd I look out there, give it to me straight, Mrs. Potter," Sirius asked around him even as he invaded his space more.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so straight, Mr. Lupin," she quipped back loudly over the music to the dark-haired man.

Sirius's chin dipped back as he let out a barking laugh, and he finally snaked his arms around the lean sandy blond, who was shaking his head at them both. "Come on, dance with me, Remus..." he murmured, leaning down and nuzzling the side of his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder. He breathed out softly, his breath a mixture of alcohol and mint. "I've been missing you."

"Could've fooled me," Remus said back, turning his lips away from subtly searching ones in the dark. His boyfriend hadn't tried to kiss him or really touch him all evening, and he wasn't a sensitive person, but he wasn't a sociopath either unfortunately.

"No, it's true, I was desperate without you," Sirius said against his cheek, and when Remus hummed disbelievingly he began to tug him towards the floor. "Just one dance. It's all I ask, on this, the day of our best friends' wedding."

Remus huffed a laugh, but he let himself be pulled further into the crowd of dancing people, ignoring the slight discomfort as guests, who obviously knew Sirius and James, eyed him shrewdly in a very open fashion. "Why is everyone watching us? They know you're gay, don't they?" he asked, leaning in to keep his words private, feeling more unsure with each step.

Sirius came to a stop, once they were near the far back corner where the DJ was working. He waved at the guy, who was wearing oversized headphones and nodding his head; and then he said with a wide grin as the music began to mix into another, a slower one, "If they don't, they definitely will in a second."

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._

Sirius grinned at him, and Remus let out a huff of a laugh.

_You got the healing that I want,_

_Just like they say it in the song,_

_Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._

Sirius offered out his hand, and when Remus took it with a begrudging grin, he pulled him forward, and he bumped up against his chest, their hands clasped together. "Shall we?" He looked down at him, dark brows lifted and grey eyes dancing with mischief, and Remus settled his other hand on his side in response, and they began to dance.

_Don't have to share with no one else,_

_Don't keep your secrets to yourself,_

_It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah)._

"You're quite the dancer," Remus offered politely, ignoring the looks of surprise and not so quiet exclamations of bemusement as well as his own irritation, because—no, a lot of them didn't know Sirius liked dick it would seem. "Perhaps there is something to the whole 'light on your feet' thing."

Sirius laughed, the sound warm and rich, and Remus found something inside his chest tugging comfortably that only grew as Sirius pulled their clasped hands closer against him. Hazel eyes closed as a still smooth cheek rested against his roughening one, Sirius humming smoothly to the song, and Remus found it suddenly too easy to block everything else. "You make me happy, Remus," was whispered close to his ear.

Lips quirked up some, and Remus let himself move with the music against the taller guy, breathing in his clean relaxing scent and enjoying his natural rhythm that seemed to mirror his perfectly. "I'm glad."

_Whoa,_

_There's loving in your eyes,_

_That pulls me closer (ooh, it pulls me closer),_

_It's so subtle (it's so subtle),_

_I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble),_

_But I'd love to be in trouble with you._

* * *

 

Remus sighed, finally pulling at the tie he'd had on for too long. Loosening it, he looked around Gryffindor Tower.

He swore it looked different since he'd last seen it. The very large reception had come to an end, and Remus had been ready to call it a night, when James had grabbed him around the shoulders, saying excitedly the party was only being 'moved' not ended. To which Remus had asked him if he was nervous about his first night with Lily and was that why he was being tortured. James had laughed and kissed him on the cheek, saying something about he could see what Sirius saw in him.

Remus frowned slightly, looking around for said person. Sirius'd walked in with him, but then the dark-haired guy had said he was going to grab them a drink, and he'd disappeared.

"Remus, over here!" Lily shouted, wearing yet another dress. She was in a white Herve Leger looking piece, waving him towards a row of chairs that faced the low-set practice stage. He walked over slowly, glancing around for Sirius still, and when he didn't see him he sat down distractedly in the seat that Lily'd been patting excitedly.

"What are we doing?" Remus asked, eyeing the empty stage with sudden suspicion.

"It's a surprise for you," Lily said in a hushed voice, " _be nice_."

Dark blond brows dropped, but before Remus could respond the lights dimmed, whistles started up, and he barely noticed Lily and James getting up and moving further back, leaving him in the front row alone.

Music turned on, whoever was in the sound room, clearly in on whatever was about to happen. Remus considered getting up, but then, Sirius walked out onto the stage. He blinked.

"Everyone please welcome—Mr. _Sirius Black_."

Sirius flashed a handsome smile at that, and cheers erupted. Hazel eyes widened—then, before Remus could even begin to respond, the tall dark-haired guy started to dance to an unfamiliar song.

_Ooh, I like the way you make me feel like I could be the number one game in town._

Sirius moved easily to the beat, wiggling pitch-dark brows suggestively at Remus, and he began to slowly undo his shirt. Remus felt a laugh begin to shake his chest, a stupid grin pulling at his lips, the simple action pulling him from his stupor, and he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know if he should be offended or not, but he gave a mental 'fuck it' and pulled his wallet out when washboard abs were exposed for his viewing, holding it up in the air to get the attention of grey eyes.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want a tip," he goaded the dancing guy.

Sirius grinned down at him gamely. "And all those pretty words you say to me, Remus, pick me up whenever I'm feeling down," he sang out with the song in response, making Remus laugh even harder. He hadn't even known he could sing.

The sandy blond nodded in a somewhat impressed manner, and he watched as Sirius slid open his shirt all the way, his six-pack flexing nicely as he began to slide white sleeves down muscular arms. Then he extended his right arm, opened his hand, and his expensive shirt fluttered to the stage floor, leaving him standing in only perfectly tailored black pants.

"Woohoo, take it _all_ off, Black!" Lily shouted, and James whistled.

_But I know that you're just a white witch,_

_Putting that spell on me._

"Hey!" Remus laughed at the unexpected lyrics, and Sirius shrugged, shooting him an impish grin in return as he began to work on his pants, keeping the easy beat with his hips.

_Yeah tell me that you love me._

_La-la-la Lies,_

_Look deep into my eyes._

_La-la-la Lies,_

_Say there's no one else above me._

_I'm the King of Fools, cause baby you're,_

_The Queen of White Lies_.

Remus huffed a half laugh, and he grinned distractedly as Sirius began to move closer to the stage's edge.

"Ooh you're like that Cheshire Cat, there's a devil that resides behind your smile," Sirius sang to him, his amused voice silky smooth, "you've got them diamond eyes, they hypnotize your unsuspecting victims with your style."

"That's it. No tip for you." Remus arched blond brows, hazel eyes watching closely as the guy began to lower his zipper. _Shit_. But it was _hot_. Black pants dropped, and Sirius stepped out of them, wearing a black silk thong and looking perfectly comfortable in them somehow.

_You know I love the punishment,_

_So girl keep saying._

"That won't do, I'll have to change your mind." The dark-haired guy dropped off the small ledge, and he danced even closer until he was hovering over Remus where he sat, his right hand grabbing onto the back of the sandy blond's chair, and his hips began to rock back and forth just inches over his lap provocatively. "What if I throw in a fuck?" Remus broke out into laughter again, his side hurting.

_La-la-la-la-la Lies,_

_I'm at your beck and call._

_La-la-la-la-la Lies,_

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere at all._

_La-la-la-la-la Lies,_

_So lie to me honey, take all my money,_

_Just do those things you do to me._

"Whoring yourself out now?" he teased around laughs, grey eyes hovering over him dancing with amusement. "Don't you have any respect?"

Sirius hummed, the sound low and throaty. He lowered down to sit on Remus's lap, the sandy blond grabbing his wallet out of the way for him, and then he flexed his lower body up instinctively to press more firmly between Sirius's legs. "Not when it comes to you," he said in a low murmur, all joking gone from his voice, pupils blown wide. "Hello."

_But I know I'm not the one and only,_

_Game you're playing._

"Hey there." Remus bit down on his lower lip, as he looked into his boyfriend's heated gaze, his right hand sliding along tone obliques that almost felt like they had some baby oil on them. "You know... the song's not over..."

_La-la-la Lies_

_Yeah tell me that you love me._

_La-la-la Lies_

_Look deep into my eyes_.

_La-la-la Lies_

_Say there's no one else above me._

Sirius nodded faintly, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lower lip, but he didn't move, his entire demeanor growing suddenly more serious. "Remus. I know I said I'd take it slow. But—I _really_ need to tell you something, because it's driving me crazy, and I don't expect anything in return it's just how I feel, but I know if I don't say it now, it's just going to slip out somewhere stupid anyway, like—I don't know—in front of James's parents, or, at the coffee shop in front of that blond barista we both can't stand..." Sirius stopped, and when Remus said nothing just stared back at him with no hint as to what he was thinking, he blurted: "Remus, I love you."

_You know I love the punishment,_

_So girl keep telling me._

Sirius waited then. Remus continued to stare back at him blankly. "Yeah. I know"—then the sandy blond's façade broke as he started laughing—"I mean. I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius's expression had begun to cloud, but at Remus's addition black brows shot up. "Wait... _really_?"

Remus nodded begrudgingly, a small grin pulling at his lips even as Sirius broke into a huge expectant one. "Yeah... _really_." He laughed against the mouth that was suddenly smashed to his, and he lifted a certain finger at obnoxious whistles and cheers directed at them.

"Good man, Lupin!" was shouted in what sounded a lot like James's voice.

Sirius was holding Remus's face, as he kissed him over and over, hands sliding down his bare sides, and he couldn't stop grinning. "Tell me the truth. It's because I stripped for you, isn't it?"

Remus laughed as Sirius continued to kiss him. "Yeah, no, you're a terrible stripper... I'm gonna have to give you some pointers tonight."

"Holy _shit_." Sirius panted a few breaths against smiling lips. "Will you wear a real librarian outfit for it?"

Remus chuckled, and he met parted lips, nipping Sirius's lower one a little roughly and enjoying the low groan he felt rumble against his chest. "Sweater, corduroys, you name it."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! :) Thank you everyone, you guys made this story so enjoyable.

"What does he want?" Remus frowned as Sirius patted Harry on the back. The baby was crying and arching his little back as Sirius held him securely against his broad chest.

"Well, he just ate," Sirius reasoned, looking confused but calm enough—much calmer than Remus, who was just standing by the door awkwardly wishing he could just leave. "Maybe he has to burp, Lily did say to make sure he burped if he drank his bottle too quickly."

"You think he drank too quickly?" Remus asked in agitation, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets and feeling useless.

Sirius lifted pitch dark brows and gave a slight shrug. "I dunno know. We'll see," he said easily, even though Harry's cries had grown more fierce. Then without warning, a giant burp escaped from the infant, and Harry quieted suddenly.

Sirius's face split into a huge smile, which he directed down at his godson. "Feel better, Harry?" The baby cooed happily up at him and reached a chubby hand up to grab at Sirius's nose in response.

Remus exhaled silently through his nostrils in relief and rested his shoulder on the doorway as he watched Sirius talk nonsensically to Lily's and James's child. He wouldn't lie, it was oddly endearing. He looked so big holding him, and he was a natural with him, it was obvious.

"Okay, I'm going to go wash this bottle, can you hold him for a second?"

Hazel eyes flicked up, startled. Sirius was holding Harry out to him expectantly. "I, uh, I really shouldn—"

"Nonsense." Sirius pressed him against Remus's chest, until his arms came up reflexively to support the tiny body that felt far too fragile to be entrusted to him. Sirius smiled at him sweetly as Remus glared halfheartedly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Be right back," he murmured. Then he was gone.

Remus looked around Harry's room, his brows furrowed as he listened to Sirius's footsteps jogging down the staircase. He started to slowly pace around the giant bedroom that was mostly blue and tan when Harry let out an unhappy noise. "Don't worry, Sirius will be right back..." he said idly, as much for his own reassurance as Harry's.

Remus stopped by a window and glanced out, looking down on a huge, green fenced in yard as he unconsciously began to bounce the baby in his arms to stop his fidgeting. Lily had told him James'd had it fenced in when they'd bought the house so Harry could play in it when he was old enough. They'd probably get a dog too...

" _Hey_ , you got him back to sleep."

"Hm?" Remus looked over to see Sirius grinning at him, and he glanced down at the silent baby in surprise. "Oh, uh, guess so..."

"Excellent, now we can watch a movie," Sirius said quietly as he carefully took Harry back from him. Remus watched him lay the baby on his back, placing a hand on his stomach and softly hushing him when he started to wake back up. Then he was out.

* * *

“I love watching movies with you," the words were murmured against Remus's neck. Remus's lips hitched up slightly on one side, Sirius was pressed up against his side comfortably on the leather couch in the living room. His boyfriend's long arms were wrapped around his waist, and they were casually watching an old action film. Arms tightened around him in a hug. "I love you, Remus."

"Love you too, Sirius," Remus said back quietly, still keeping his eyes trained on the tv for some reason. Upturned lips pressed to his neck just over his soft pulse.

"James and Lily seem pretty happy..." Sirius offered just as a helicopter exploded and began to zig zag out of control on the 70 inch screen before them.

"MmHmm," Remus hummed noncommittally. Then teeth scraped lightly along the sensitive skin just below his ear, sending a nice shiver down his spine.

"Remus..."

Remus huffed a small breath of amusement at his persistent boyfriend but refused to look down still. "Yeah, Sirius?"

"Marry me."

Remus did nothing. He didn't breathe, didn't blink, didn't tense. He just sat there.

"Marry me, Remus Lupin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Remus thought for only a second. "We don't need to marry to do that."

Sirius laughed roughly. "I know, but I want to."

Remus blinked a few times, slowly. He tried to think what might have elicited the unexpected proposal. "I don't want kids, Sirius."

Sirius kissed his earlobe. "Neither do I, I'm happy as a godfather."

Remus glanced down hesitantly into soft grey eyes, and his chest tightened up on him. "You really want to?" he asked, his usually smooth voice roughened.

Sirius just smiled and caught his lips with his own. "I _do_ ," he said impishly a second later, and Remus found himself grinning somewhat wryly.

"I'm serious about the kids thing though," Remus insisted, and Sirius laughed softly.

"That's fine, just me and you, I don't need anything else," Sirius whispered against his mouth, and then, "say you'll marry me."

Remus gave a slight nod, and when Sirius began to grin at him he felt a disbelieving laugh shake his chest. "This is a mistake," he said, hoping he was wrong.

Sirius's grin only grew. "No, it'll be _perfect_."

And Remus found he believed it.


End file.
